Who To Trust
by rosalindathevamp
Summary: "Seth. Seth, I'm sorry." I winced at how weak my voice sounded, "Seth, I love you. I'm sorry." The last thing I heard was Loud, tortured howl before I was plunged into the darkness. *Full Summary Inside!* Seth/OC
1. Prologue

**Summary**

Lily Reyes witnessed her parents death and is now on the run. Before the incident she lost the trust of her best friend. Now a year later, she's still on the run and makes it to a town called Forks. She meets the Cullens and when two friends of theirs comes to visit, Lily catches the eye of one in particular.

Prologue

I never felt so alone in my life.

I can't trust anyone, not even my best friend.

My parents died in front of me and there was nothing I could do.

I ran from their killer and have been on the run for about a year now.

After running from my old home in Portland, I made it to a small town called Forks.

Funny name right? Well, this small town is were my life changes.

My name is Lily Reyes and I'm a 15 years old with major issues in my life.


	2. Ch 1: Dark forests and injured ankles

**Alright so here is chapter 1 of my first fan fic. I'm so excited and also on a sugar rush so...Happy Valentine's Day!! now on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Lily, Blake, Jason and any other character that pops into my head other wise, everything else belongs to someone that's not me.  
**

** * * *  
**

**Chapter 1**

"_Lily?" I heard my best friend Blake call from behind me. I turned around and saw him through my blurred vision. "Blake. H-how could you?" I asked, my voice cracking. That one thought running through my head. How could he do this? He was my best friend, my _only_ friend for that matter. "It's not what it looks like. I didn't mean for it to slip. Jason was making fun of you again and it slipped." He said, his voice cracking as well. "No! I trusted you to keep that a secret! Now the whole school will know I'm more of a freak than they thought. I trusted you! I thought you were my friend but now I see I'm just some girl you felt sorry for." I turned around and started to walk away. I felt him grab my arm and pull me back, "No, your not just some girl I feel sorry for, your my best friend." Tears now flowed endlessly down my cheeks, "Not anymore, look I gotta go." I yanked my arm away and ran to first place I could think of. _

_My vision started to swirl and suddenly I was in my house. The man with the shaggy brown hair was heading towards me, I could see my parents lying motionlessly on the floor in front of me. "Now that they're out of the way, you will be mine, my darling Liliana." He said, as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. His touch was cold, his skin was so pale, and his eyes are what scarred me the most was, his piercing red eyes. He looked at me then started to lower his head towards my neck. "No, stop! Please, Stop!"_

"Stop! Please!" I jolted up straight and looked around. Phew, still here in the forest. Alone. I wiped the tears from my eyes to get a clear view of what time of day it was. The sun was starting to rise so I knew it was pretty early in the morning, about six I believe. The wind was blowing furiously and I could tell it was about to rain, why did I come here? This will be the third time its rained in twenty four hours! Oh well, not much I can do really, just find shelter in the woods and wait for the storm to pass by before I set off again.

I stood up, grabbed my bag from the ground and started walking around the forest for some fruits or whatever else I could find here. My stomach chose that time to grumble loudly, "Oh be quiet I know your hungry, but not much I can do there, now can I? Huh?" I continued my search when the rain started to fall and I groaned at the fact that I would have to cut my search short and take shelter under a tree.

The rain started to pour down harder as I found something better than a tree, it was a rock formation that looked like a cave. It was still a ways from me so I started to run to get to it but was stopped when I heard a low growl come from behind a tree. I looked around hoping to see the source of the growling but came up short until a mountain lion came out from the cave and crouched down. He growled one more time before he leaped into the air. I screamed and closed my eyes waiting for the creature to land on me but instead I got a loud bang in response, it sounded like a boulder smash to me. My eyes snapped open to see a man pinning the mountain lion to the ground his head lowered to the lion's neck. At this sight, I ran, forgetting about seeking shelter and wanting nothing more than to just find somewhere safe away from here.

Of course, being me, I didn't get very far when I got my foot caught by a tree root and fell face first to the ground. A pain shot through my leg and I knew I injured my ankle, great! Just what I need, a raging mountain lion is loose, a man is restraining it and it's raining. What a wonderful start to my day. I freed my foot from the root and examined my ankle, well at least its just a sprain, my third sprain in a month, and fifteen in a year, stinking trees and their over sized roots.

"Hey are you okay? I saw you take a pretty bad fall." I heard a bell like voice ask from behind me. I snapped my head back to see, a girl with long brown hair looking at me, concern written on her face.

As much as I hated what I was about to do, I couldn't help it. It's what I do when I'm scared, really nervous, or just being really shy and I don't were I got the habit from but I have it and I hate it. "Sí, estoy bien. Me acaban de detener en la raíz del árbol. Siempre encuentro algo que tropezar. Yo no soy la persona más equilibrada en el mundo."(yeah, I'm fine. i just tripped on the tree root. I always find something to trip on. I'm not the most balanced person in the world.)

Confusion filled her expression before it turned understanding and concern again. She crouch down so she was eye level, "Can you understand me?" I nodded,"Okay, wait right here, I'll be right back, okay?" I nodded again. "I'm Bella by the way" and with that she took off in the direction I came from.

I sat there rubbing my ankle trying to gain the feeling back contemplating what just happened. Why would someone like that be here in the forest? She looked a few years older than me, so why would she be here when she should be, oh, I don't know, anywhere else but here. As I continue to contemplate why someone other than me should be in the forest this early in the morning, the girl, Bella, came back with a boy with reddish, brown hair.

"Hello, I'm Edward, what's your name?" The boy, Edward, asked me as he crouched down so he was at eye level.

"Mi nombre es Lily" I said, god how I hated this wretched habit. Edward's expression turned to understanding as he looked up at Bella.

"Does your ankle hurt? I saw from when you fell, your ankle was caught in the root." She asked, she sounded genuinely concerned.

I looked down at my ankle, "un poco. Viaje que hice sobre la raíz, pero no te preocupes que sucede todo el tiempo."(a little. I did trip over the root, but don't worry it happens all the time.)

"Mind if I check your ankle? I just want to know if your okay." Edward asked me. I just shoook my head as he rolled up my jeans and started to examined my ankle. Every now and then I would wince but I knew I just sprained it. "Well, it looks like a sprained it pretty badly but I'm just going to take you to the hospital just to make sure"

Hospital?! Oh no, oh no. He did not just say hospital, "No, no, estoy bien, no es necesario que me llevara al hospital." (No, no I'm fine no need to take me to the hospital.)

He looked at me, "Come on, hospital's aren't that bad, right Bella?" he looked up at Bella. She just shuddered, "You don't need my word to know just how bad I think hospital's are, but really, Lily, I think you should go, just to make sure it's just a sprain, okay?"

I sighed in defeat, knowing I wasn't going to get my way, "Bien, pero yo no voy a disfrutarlo."(Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it.). Why, oh, why was I cursed with this stupid habit?! Thank god, these two understand spanish or I would be screwed on many levels. Both of them chuckled at my reluctince and Edward lifted me in his arms as I placed my bag on my stomach.

I don't know why but for some reason, as we were walking-well, they were walking but still-exhaustion started to over power me and I was soon pulled into unconciousness.


	3. Ch 2: Doctors, Wolves, and Apples

**Chapter 2**

_The hallway was dark and the only light came from the moon shining in from the window. There was a crowd of people standing, laughing, and joking around. I walked over to see what the commotion was about when I saw, Blake and Jason arguing in the middle of the circle. The argument escalated when Blake punched Jason in the face, knocking him to the ground. Blake continued to punch Jason as I made my way through the circle and tried to pry Blake off of Jason. "Blake! Blake stop!" I cried out. "Lily, get off of me, this isn't your fight!" He shoved me off and I landed on my butt. I got up and tried to get him off of Jason again but he shoved harder causing me to bump into someone who shoved me back into the fight where I landed in Blake's line of view and he punched me. "Lily!" I heard Blake cry out. "That's right, help the orphan why don't you" Jason sneered. Orphan? Oh god! I got up and started to run as Blake shouted for me to stop and suddenly I was in the embrace of a pair of strong, cold arms. I looked up to see the piercing red eyes of the shaggy brown haired man. "Oh Liliana, I knew you would come back." My heart started pounding as he lowered his head towards mine, "NO! Leave me alone! Stop! Please Stop!" "Lily!"_

"Lily, wake up!" I jolted up straight and looked around to see I was surrounded by the plain white walls of the hospital room. I rubbed my eyes to remove any traces of tears from the stupid nightmare. After a second, this morning's events filled my mind. "Lily, are you okay?" I heard a smooth velvet voice ask beside me. I looked beside me to see both Edward and Bella sitting beside me looking concerned, an expression that seemed to be glued to their faces near me. It was at this moment that I got a good look at them, their pale skin, I remembered their cold touch, just like the man. I cringed at the similarities but there was thing that was different and that was their eyes, they had gold, and the man had bright red ones. "We won't hurt you, we're here to help."

The door opened and a man who had the same pale skin as the others but his hair was blonde and his eyes were the same golden as Edward and Bella. "Hello, I'm your doctor, Carlisle Cullen. So Edward tells me, you took a pretty nasty fall in the forest, and judging by the x-rays you just twisted your ankle, will be completely healed in about a week." He looked from his clipboard to me, "May I ask why a girl such as yourself was in the forest that early in the morning?" Should I tell him? I could trust him right? I mean he is a doctor, right? No, I promised myself I wouldn't trust anyone not after what happened. But he could help, then again if I do tell him, this could all lead into disaster. I could tell him my revised story. No, I can't do that, these people deserve to know what I was doing in the forest don't they? I mean they did help me when I needed it.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just wondering." he said. I shook my head, no I need to tell them, they have a right to know, but I won't go dumping my life story on them though.

"No, no, usted tiene derecho a saber. Usted me ayudo asi que tengo este que decirte."(No, no, you have a right to know. You did help me so i have this much to tell you.) I took a deep breath so I could calm down enough so I wouldn't be so nervous, "I was sleeping then I woke up and started wondering around to pass the time. Then it started to rain so I started to find somewhere to find shelter in. That's where I found a cave-like rock formation when a mountain lion came out and I ran then tripped on the tree root." Finally! I finally talked in normal english rather than spanish! Thank god, I was beginning to wonder if they were thinking I was a freak or something.

Edward looked like he was trying to supress a chuckle and that made feel more nervous and then I had a sense of knowing that I can't trust them for this would happen, they would laugh and dump me on some random street corner and continue on with their happy lives. Bella whacked Edward on his arm and he started to rub it, "Don't mind him, but if you don't mind me asking, why were you sleeping in the forest, your parents must be worried about you." I looked down at the mention of my parents. They wouldn't be worried about me, I haven't seen them in a year and will never be able to see them again, no matter how much I wanted to see them again, no matter if they weren't my birth parents, they were my parents as far as I knew and cared.

I couldn't answer her, it's not I didn't trust her-I didn't really- it's just I don't trust my voice plus I knew if I talked, my habit would get the best of me again and I just let them know I could speak english. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bella whispered. I shook my head, "Está bien, usted no lo sabía."(It's okay, you didn't know.) That was I all could manage as my vision started to blur and I made my hair move so it covered my face. I could feel the moisture of my tears on my cheeks and I wanted nothing more than to go back to the dark relm of unconciousness so I could get away from here.

The room was so quiet you could here a pin drop, until the soft click of a door closing announced I was alone in this room. Alone, I seem to be alone a lot, and I mean, I'm used to it and all but I hate it when I'm reminded that I'm alone in this world and now have no one to turn to. I laid back on the bed and started out the window the sky started to reflect my mood, dark and gloomy. The clouds started to pour as if they were crying with me and I decided that I needed to get out of here. Sure I've only been in this town for two days, but I think it's time to continue my journey, in search of a new place. With my mind made up, I got out of the bed, grabbed my bag and headed towards the window. Thank god, I was placed on the first floor or this plan would have some complications. I flung the window open and stepped out into the rain. After I shut the window, I slung my bag over my shoulder and made a break for it, I headed towards the forest so I could travel in peace without disturbance.

I lifted the hood of my jacket and made my way through the forest and I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. After a minute or so I heard a soft snap from behind me, I turned around to see a large russet colored wolf no farther than twenty feet from me. The wolf, started walking slowly towards me and I started to walk-limp-backwards. What is up with this forest and it's stinking animals? Did the animals have a meeting last night as I slept and all decided that whoever eats me first is the winner of some grand prize?

The wolf started to slowly walk over to me but stopped and looked to his right and out came a girl with bronze curls heading towards the wolf,"There you are Jake, come on. Mom and Dad want us home for some meeting their holding as a family." The wolf nodded and bent down so the girl could climb on his back and with one last look at me, he sped off in the direction opposite of me.

It took me a moment before my brain begun to process what just happened and I got up and started running my way through the forest. What is with this town? Strange men who beat up mountain lions bare handed, strangely nice stranger people(well not even people but still), killer animals, giant wolves, and not to mention the crazy girl who got on the wolf's back and ran off with it.

It's official. This is the strangest town I've ever been to. Ever.

* * *

After making my way through the forest I came across the main part of this small strange town. As I made my way through the town-slightly regretting not checking my appearance beforehand-the usual dizzy feeling I get when I don't eat for more than a day and a half started to creep up and I knew I needing something to eat before I make an unwanted seen. So with that set in my mind, I hurried to the closest thing that looked like a grocery store and went in. The feeling was starting to intensify and my legs started to feel like jell-o but I kept my pace and headed towards the fruit-maybe an apple will help, haven't had one since Seattle so might as well get one in my time of need-hoping I was lucky enough so I could get one, pay, and at least take one bite before my feeling gets the best of me. Sadly, luck was _so_ not on my side and just as I was about to grab a big juicy apple from the top, my jell-o legs gave in on me and I collapsed. Luckily though, my embarrassment was short lived as I was pulled into the welcoming arms of the darkness that soon consumed me.

This town is going to be the death of me, I know it.

* * *

**okay, so would have posted this earlier but my memory stick decided to play hide and seek and let's just say, he's really good at hiding-in the most obvious place. oh well, moving on. _So_**, **I know what your thinking, _"this is slow, when will she speed things up?" "where's seth, he's supposed to be here" _and the answers to those are, 1) i know its slow and sorta suckish but after the chapter things will definitely speed up, promise; 2) be patient till the fourth chapter, i know, seems like forever but don't worry, it's not, i'm already working on the next chap so should be up either wednesday if i'm not busy or friday. **

**Read & Review ^_^  
**


	4. Ch 3: Confiding in Esme

**This chapter is dedicated to futurecullen26 for being my first reviewer ^_^**

**Disclaimer: **

**Rosalie: I own a red BMW**

**Me: I own a blue bike(it hates me)**

**Stephenie meyer owns twilight and i don't....grr ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**EsPOV(New POV! I know weird right?)**

The 'kids' were off at school when Edward called me and said that Carlisle would be needing me at the hospital. Normally I would ask why but he told me that Alice said I needed to go and it would be nothing rash just offering my help to my husband which I really can't object to. So in spite of that I am now sitting here in Carlisle's office waiting for further instruction as to what I'm doing here. In the middle of my waiting I grabbed a pen and a notepad and started to sketch a design that popped into my head.

"Esme?" I heard my husband's voice snap me out of my thoughts,"Can you come here for a second?" I nodded and followed him outside down the hall. "Yes? What is it?" I asked as we came to a stop in the middle of the deserted hall.

He turned around to face me, his expression worried and confused,"You see there is this girl who Edward and Bella helped this morning but when we left to give her some privacy she took that as an advantage to make an escape. The hospital then got a call from the store saying that there was a girl who passed out in the middle of the store. When the girl was brought in, I recognized her as the girl from this morning. Now the only information I was able to get out of this girl was her name and that she doesn't have any parents, but that is as far as I got with her. Now Edward filled me in on the rest but it's still a little fuzzy but I was actually wondering if you could talk to her. Bella said that the girl probably just needs a mother figure to talk to and we-we meaning me and the other two-we're wondering if you could take that spot. Alice said it would work, but if you don't want to do it then we would understan-" I crushed my lips against his in order to get him to stop.

"Shh, of course I'll talk to her. Oh! Um? What's her name? Just so I know, I mean?" I looked up into his deep compassionate, loving gold eyes. "Her name is Lily. Oh, that reminds me, when you first meet she might be a little nervous. According to her thoughts, she speaks Spanish when she gets nervous. It bugs her to no end but it's just her little habit." He told me.

I nodded, "Alright, I'll talk to her and I'll see what I can get out of her." He grinned and nodded as he took my hand and lead me down the hall to what I supposed was the girls room.

He opened the door carefully and quietly to reveal a girl who looked no younger than Renesmee. Her deep brown-almost black-hair caressed her pale tan face-clearly of Mexican decent-perfectly and came down just to the small of her back, as far as I could tell at least. Her features were almost childlike as she slept peacefully on the uncomfortable hospital bed. There was one small thing that threw me off and I tried to hide a giggle but of course Carlisle would catch it.

"What's so funny? He asked as he checked her vitals. I shook my head, "her scent" was all I said before he nodded in understanding. She smelt of apples but when she moved, I was overcome with the scent of lavender and vanilla. "Very strange, isn't it?" He chuckled softly as he walked over to me, "She should be up soon, so I'm going to take care of my rounds." He gave me one last chaste kiss before leaving the room.

The girl started to stir so I took my place on the chair to the right of her bed. Her eyes fluttered open and she started to look around the room not moving from the position on the bed so she didn't notice me here and a wave a realization flooded her features, "Well hello, stupid hospital room. We meet again I see." I couldn't help but chuckle softly at her remark. Her head snapped over to where I sat and she gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." I told her as she started to visibly tense and scoot as far as the bed would let her go.

"Quien eres?" She asked softly, fear tainted her small childlike voice. "My apologies, I'm Esme. What is your name?"

She took a deep breath,"Lily" "Well that's very pretty name, is it short for Lilian?" I asked and she shook her head. "Es una abreviatura de Liliana."(It's short for Liliana). I nodded, "That's a beautiful name, dear."

Lily started to get less tense, but you could see it was still there and she was far from relaxed. "How old are you?" I asked her. She took a long deep breath, "Soy quince anos"

**LPOV**

"How old are you?" She asked me. I took a deep breath, "Soy quince anos."

Esme seemed like a nice enough woman, but if I could trust her was a whole other story. She seemed very motherly but I only know that because I was getting this 'motherly' vibe off of her and it was quite comforting. She sorta reminded me of my mom, the warmth of her eyes, her kind smile, and of course, her soft caring personality. I think I can trust her but I still wasn't quite sure. Sure she was one of them-her pale skin, and her eyes gave that away-but she was different. She didn't have the whole "I'm a monster, fear me" vibe like the others, well, doctor Cullen, Edward, and Bella didn't give off that vibe either, just the man and his buddies from hell.

"So are you new here to Forks?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm just visiting for a few days with a friend of mine" the same lie I've told everyone I meet at each new place, sometimes it worked. "Oh, really? Who's your friend, I think I might know them." and sometimes it doesn't and bites me in the butt. I sighed, still debating whether or not I should trust her.

"Okay so I'm not visiting a friend" _I don't have any friends to visit,_"I'm just passing through town I guess." well that wasn't to far from the truth, I _was_ just passing through. If could make it out of this town in one piece I'd be good but considering all that's happened in just_ one_ day, my chances are slim at this point.

She got up and sat at the corner of my bed, "Why is that?" I looked down, here it was. The big question. Should I trust her? She seems like the kind of person who wouldn't laugh at me, judge me for being a homeless girl, or freak out and the social services only to have them tell her I've been counted for as missing or probably even dead-wouldn't know, haven't been home since the incident-she seemed like the person I could trust but then again, so did all my 'friends' back home and that sure ended up well. Ugh! Well now that, that little argument is over that lead me to my final decision.

I took another deep breath, "Can you keep a secret?" I looked up to her nod with deep sincerity in her golden eyes. "I don't have any parents or any family members-I'm technically a homeless foster child. I've been on the run from my foster parents killer for the past year and a half." I heard her gasp as I looked down to the dull white blanket, when I remembered something. "Have you seen my bag?" I asked as I looked back up at her.

She nodded, bent down, and lifted up my old, tattered, heavy duty bag, "here you go sweety." "Thank you." I took my bag and searched its contents before coming across something that I should have remembered earlier but completely forgot...again. I took out a granola bar and started to munch on it slowly to make the taste last.

"You know, if you want, I could tell the nurse to bring in some food for you to eat. Only if you want to though." Esme said as I took another bite out of my granola bar. "No, I'm fine. I just had that in there. That's were I was. I was at the store on my way to buy something to stop the dizzy, jelly-leg feeling when of course, I passed out." I told her.

"You sure?" I nodded, "Alright, but you let me know if you get hungry at any time, okay? Promise?" I nodded, "I promise to let you know" I promised and a silence came over us as I finished up my granola bar.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I didn't have to ask, I already knew what she meant, "You don't have to, but if you do, I'm right here and I won't judge you. I promise."

I nodded while taking a huge breath, I knew I could trust her and I knew she wouldn't judge me but I just wasn't sure of myself, I wasn't sure if I could tell her and still hold myself together.

"It all started when I was first put in the children's home. It was me, my older sister Rosalina, and my little sister Maria. My mom died giving birth to Maria while my dad died when I was seven, Rosie was twelve, and Maria was only five. Maria was the first to go, she got adopted first at six by a good family, I made sure of that. Rosie was next, she got adopted at fourteen by this family who the little boy had a crush on her and the family was well rounded and was definitely was suited for her. I on the other hand, was sent from foster to foster home. There was always a problem with each home, and there was always usually a death in the family I was with-I didn't find out till later why it happened. The last foster family I was with was amazing. The wife, Loraine, was so kind and caring; the husband, Mark, was caring and made me feel better about random things. They were lived in Portland and were a good couple and they were going to have their first child, a little boy named Noah. I was with them for a year and a half, I went to school and made a friend named Blake. He was the only friend I had, all the other kids made fun of me but he stood up for me and kept my secret that I was only a foster child safe. I trusted him with everything, he was the brother I never had. Then one day, he and this other boy got into a fight and he let my secret slip which brought on a whole other round of teasing and we got into an argument and well, I really never got to make up with him fully.

"That day when I got home I stayed in my room and only came out when necessary, Loraine and Mark tried to find out what was wrong and make me come out but I just wanted to be alone and for some reason I had a gut feeling that that little incident wasn't going to be the only going wrong that day. Boy was I right." I took a deep breath, looking down not chancing a look at Esme as she sat quietly, "That night, I heard a loud crash downstairs. I ran down to see what was going on cause the noise grew to a loud shriek and I quickened my pace to see what was happening."...

***flashback***

"_NO! Leave her alone!!" I heard Mark cry out as I made it to the stair railing. There was low chuckle and another loud crash. _

_I looked downstairs to see a man with shaggy brown standing over the still form of Loraine while Mark was crumpled up by the broken window. The man walked over to Mark and lowered his head to his neck and as far as I could tell he could have been biting him. _

_The scene was to much to look at. Loraine was on the floor dead from the looks of it and Mark was..well I don't know what the man was doing to him but I couldn't take it. I ran back to my room, grabbed my emergency bag I have always packed, opened the window and climbed down the rope ladder. Once I was on the ground, I made a break for it. _

_I ran harder than I've ever ran for in my entire life but only made it so far through the dark forest before I made it to my river. My breathing was ragged while I placed my bag on the side of the rock near water and sat down trying to catch my breath. Tears started to flow endlessly as the images flooded my mind. My tears only turned into sobs which was probably stupid, I mean, the guy could still be out there._

"_Well, well, well, looks like found you my dear." a rough voice said behind me. I turned around to see the man standing there with a smirk planted on his face. His pale skin paler than my old friend Jasmine, seemed to be glowing in the moon light that shown through the trees. The one thing I noticed that scared the living daylights out of me were his bright red eyes that seemed to get darker by the minute. _

_"¿Qué quieres de mí?__"(w-what do you want with me?)__ I stuttered as I started to take a few steps back with my bag in hand. He just chuckled darkly and mirrored my steps towards me. "Well, if I tell you my plan that won't fun now will it?" he said while looking at me dead in the eyes. _

_Something in his words made me freak out even more and without even thinking about it, I turned around and ran into the forest. There was a gush of wind coming from the right side of me and then I rammed into stone hard, cold surface. I was caught before I landed on the cold wet grass and I could hear him chuckle again. My heart was threatening to pound out of my chest as I scrambled away from him. _

"_Well, I was hoping it wasn't going to come to this but if your going to be stubborn, looks like I have no choice. Do I Liliana?" He said and I gasped as he ran over in a blur, swept me in his arms and suddenly there was a wave of exhaustion being pulled over me. No matter how much I struggled to not be pulled in by the waters, they were to strong and I was pulled in._

***End of Flashback***

"After that I woke up to find myself in an abandoned house. The man was named Ross and he had a few 'friends' over to do what they wanted with me as long as he got the 'good stuff' as he called it. Every night he would come in and he would bite me in some place-always a different place each time, never the same spot twice-and there was this glass he would fill with my blood." I rubbed my wrist were one of the scars was. "He always said that if I would behave he would let me go, but I didn't care really, I had nothing to live for at the time. My sisters were gone- I would never see them again-my foster family was killed right in front of me and at the moment, I had no friends.

"One night though, when it was time for his buddies to have their way, the one that came in was different. His name was Jack. Jack helped me escape that hell. He said that my scent was strange enough that it would throw Ross off my trail for a while. I didn't understand what he meant by that but I didn't ask questions as he flung me on his back and flew out the window. He ran with me for a while as he explained what he meant and about what he was- I already knew though, I mean it was pretty obvious, his cold, hard, pale skin, his bright red eyes that would go black when he was going to take a nip a me, and his speed and strength. Once I was well informed and far away enough, Jack put me down and told me to run, to run and never look back."

***Flashback***

"_Alright Liliana, this is were I leave you." He said as he set me down on the ground and made sure I wasn't going to pass out from the lack of blood. Wasn't going to happen though-stupid Ross and his thinking._

"_Thank you so much Jack. For everything." I whispered knowing he could hear me as he handed me my bag._

_Jack turned around to look around before turning back to me, "your welcome. Now you must leave. Your scent-being the unusual scent it is- will keep him off your back for awhile." _

_One thing threw me off though, "What about you though? Won't Ross kill you when he finds out that you helped me escaped?"_

_He smiled a slight smile, "Don't worry about me. Besides, what if I told him that when he went to run his errands, the girl took off before I came in?" I must admit it was good but would it last though? "Now, go. Ross should be back soon so you must leave. Just run and keep running. Once you start running, don't look back, got that. Just keep running." He kissed my forehead before turning around._

"_Goodbye Liliana" He said over his shoulder. "Goodbye Jack" I said as turned around and ran. I knew what I had to do. I had to run and follow Jack's orders no matter what. He helped me escape and I owed him this much. _

_He got me my freedom._

***End of Flashback***

"Two weeks. I spent two weeks at that hell when Jack saved me. I owe him my life but after that, I never saw him again. Ever since then I've been running and moving through town to town. It's been year and a half since those painful two weeks. A whole year and a half on my own. Sure it has it down sides-a lot actually- but I manage." I rubbed my eyes of the tears that started to flow "That's how I made my way to this town and every time I try to leave there always something stopping me. Whether it be me passing out, a tree root wanting revenge, large wolves, mountain lions, something just always decides to stop me from leaving."

**EsPOV**

This poor girl. She's been through so much and doesn't even have a family. Traveling from town to town, spent two weeks with a group of vampires, was rescued by a vampire, and lost her only family.

Her life has been filled with loss and by the sound of it she's use to it. I knew one things for sure, I will have a long talk with my family about her, I have a feeling she will do good with the family.

Lily sat there tears flowing down her cheeks as I scooted over and wrapped my arms around her. She tensed at my touch then relaxed into my embrace as her tears turned to sobs. Her sobs made my dead heart wretch at the fact that she had to face such hardships at such a young age. This poor girl had no where to go but I knew if I pulled some strings the family would love her.

* * *

When Lily went to sleep I laid her gently back on the bed, kissed her forehead, and walked over to the door. I took one last look at the sleeping girl in the bed before opening the door only to ram whoever was on the other side.

"Crap!"

I knew that voice anywhere, "Carlisle? What are you doing?" I closed the door and looked at my husband who had a guilty expression on his face. "You weren't spying on us were you?"

"No! I would never spy on you. I just-uh was-uh listening for information on her background, yeah, that's it. Simply doing research." I crossed my arms across my chest, "From behind the door?" He looked down, "Okay, okay. So I was listening in. I was just strictly curious as to why this girl was in the forest this morning since she didn't answer me."

I sighed, "well since you heard her story. She needs a home, Carlisle, and a family. We can't just leave her alone and let her continue to wonder, we can't even call social services to let them know we found her. She'll just be sent to another foster home and that Ross guy will find her. That's how he always found her, every time she was sent to different home, he got a hold of her file and went wherever she went. But if she's with us, she'll be safe without having to worry about anything other than the normal teenage stuff. This way she can have a semi-normal life unlike what she's been living without wondering were she's going to go next."

His golden eyes softened, "I know Esme, trust me I know. But your going to have to tell the others. They have a right to know when their mother figure brings in a human girl to live with them especially since they just moved back here to Forks last year."

"You don't have to ask our permission" We turned around to see our entire family standing there with grins on their faces. "We already decided, she would be better off with us considering the circumstances." Edward said.

"Yeah, besides there's always room for a new sister here in our huge house. And who knows, she maybe just as funny as our Bella was when she was human." Emmett grinned as Bella swatted his arm. "Ow, jeesh Bells, can't even take a joke" "Nope, so get over it"

We all chuckled quietly and I rejoiced at having a new daughter. Now to just pray she'll accept our offer.

* * *

***hands up* Alright don't hurt me! **

**let me explain myself. so once i found my USB stick, something happened to it and all of my files went by by. **

**I was so mad, cause not only did my story stuff go away, all of pictures and the video i made for my parents anniversary. but oh well. **

**oh i know i said i was going to update last week but my USB did what i said and i went out of town to visit my grandparents then i got a little distracted with a couple things and well let's just say, i'n so so so so so so _SO_ sorry i didn't update but this hopefully made up for it. **

**OH! and next chappie seth comes in!!**

**_Chapter 4 preview_**

**_SETH POV_**

_There are times when i wonder if something/someone out there hates me and doesn't want me to be happy of just loves to torture me. _

_I'm over at the Cullens house sitting on the couch wondering why I'm here at all. Don't get me wrong, the Cullens at the best but when they divide up to the couples, it makes feel weird. Emmett and Rosalie are...well you don't want to know, Jasper and Alice are out shopping-Poor Jasper, Alice dragged him into it- Edward and Bella-my best vampire friends- are sitting at the piano while Edward plays his new piece he's been working on, heck, even Nessie is playing Jake! Usually I would be taking patrol because of the new nomad vampire smell I fished out the other day but Edward told me to stay here to meet the new Cullen girl. _

_"Trust me Seth, your going to love her. You two are going to hit it off right away, i know it." Edward called out continuing his song. '_Alright but if we don't you have to promise not to Emmett and Jasper drag me to school, 'cause i really don't want to go' _"Alright, but _when_ you do, your going to school whether me and my brothers have to drag you or not, got it?" '_Yes, you have a deal.' _"Yes, we do" he finished his song and they headed over to the loveseat across from me. _

_After a moment i heard the sound of car doors shutting close and footsteps heading towards the door, "They're here, finally" Edward said as Carlisle and Esme walked into house.  
_

_"Hello, i would like you all to meet the newest member of our family, Lily" Carlisle stepped to the left to reveal a girl who to be fifteen her dark brown hair-almost black-hair fell to the middle of her back, she looked just a little taller than Alice but shorter than Bella. Her facial features made her look almost childlike but her curves said different. She gripped the strap of her small ragged old back pack tighter as she skimmed the room quietly-probably looking at the family that suddenly filled the room behind me. Her deep almond eyes landed on mine and suddenly this girl became the most important thing in my life. _

_"Looks like we're dragging you to school"_

**Well, there you have it a little taste of whats coming up next chapter. that should be up sometime this weekend. probably next Saturday though, so keep a look out! ****Again, so so so so sorry for the late update but here it is and hoped you enjoyed!**

**Luv ya!**

**-Rosalinda**

**Read&Review!! ^_^  
**


	5. Ch 4: New Family

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:*On my knees* Big Ominous Voice in the sky, can i have twilight?**

**BOV(Big Ominous Voice): No you may not**

**Me: Pretty please?**

**BOV: No**

**Me: Please?!**

**BOV: NO!!**

**Me: Ugh, fine. i'll just go sulk in my corner now you big meanie..*sulks in corner*  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**LPOV**

I awoke to sound of an annoying beeping noise that wouldn't shut the heck up. My eyes fluttered opened to see the dull white walls of the hospital room that was basically redeemed mine in the last twelve hours. I looked around to find the source of the beeping only to discover it was a heart monitor, surely I wasn't in _that_ bad of shape yesterday, was I? At the mention of yesterday, the events that took place started to flood my mind and I felt a pang of disbelief in the back of mind.

"whoa!" I jerked upright and looked around the room to see it empty of anyone else. Oh god, I can't believe I did that. I buried my head in hands as I kept thinking about what I did. Of all the things to do, I just had to blow my cover, didn't I? Esme's probably called social services and found out that some random story about how they never heard of me or is probably retelling my story to her friends for a good laugh on the unfortunate or something. Either way, after that, there is no way I'm getting out of this town without the officials being involved.

With that last thought in mind, I knew I had to get out of her before anything happens. I took out each tube carefully, unplugged the heart monitor, grabbed my bag and headed to the bathroom. Once I was changed, I went to the window only to see they put me on the second floor,_ damn, smart doctors and their precautions_. Looking outside for anyway of escape I noticed that there was a fire escape right out my window, _ha! Take that doctors! _I swung the window open, flung my bag over my shoulder and stepped onto the fire escape. As I climbed down the fire escape, the sky was as gloomy as ever and the wind started to pick up.

I leaped from the platform and grabbed the bar just before landing on my face. Gripping the bar tighter, I swung twice then jumped down only to land on my knees which I knew was going to hurt like hell later but I couldn't dwell on that now, I had to continue. The rain decided to make it's appearance as I ran towards the woods only to stop short as I saw a dark male figure leaning against the tree.

"You weren't thinking about running away again were you?"

**CPOV**

"She's going to make a run for it again." Alice informed me as I was about to leave the house and head to hospital to check up on Lily.

"Well she does have some severe trust issues from what I gathered yesterday," Edward said, "That and she's freaked out by hospitals cause she's afraid of being caught and being sent back to the foster home were she's afraid _he'll_ get to her. But she's to afraid of the officials to get to that part."

"Oh poor dear, I hope I didn't scare her off." My wife, Esme, worried.

I sighed, "Esme, come with me, you can help calm her. Alice, were is she now?"

"She's on the fire escape that just _happened_ to be right outside her window." She said after a moment, "You know, she always finds away to get out of that place. You would think, after one escape the doctor would learn to make sure there would be no way the patient would escape a second time."

"Alright Alice, I get it. It's partially my fault she escaped now if you don't mind, I have to go and get her before she gets hurt...again." with that, I took Esme's hand in mine and made our way through the forest to the hospital.

* * *

It didn't take long to reach the each of the forest and find Lily fall on her knees from the fire escape.

"Esme, stand over there behind the tree." she nodded and went behind the tree as Lily ran in my direction.

"You weren't thinking about running away again were you?" I asked her as she stopped short, her heart beat was speeding up as her breathing became ragged. _Crap she thinks I'm that Ross guy. _

"I-I uh-I" Lily stuttered as she took a step back.

"It's okay Lily, I'm not going to hurt you." Nope, still not working, her breathing is still labored, "It's me, Doctor Cullen."

"D-doctor C-Cullen?" She stuttered as she dropped her bag on the ground, "Oh, uh-um, I-I, uh, hi"

I crossed my arms across my chest, giving her a stern look, "You were going to run off again, weren't you?"

She looked down sheepishly, "Uh, No! I would never!" She sighed, "Sorry, yes I was, but I have my reasons for wanting to leave."

Esme came out from behind the tree and walked over to were I stood, "Would have anything to do about what you told me yesterday?"

Lily sighed as she looked at us only to look back down to the ground, "Y-yeah, it does." She looked up at us, her eyes glassy from the impending tears, "I'm sorry you had to hear that yesterday, I don't know what came over me." She looked back down, "Just please let me go, I have to get away from here"

**EsPOV**

"Just please let me go, I have to get away from here"

Oh, this poor girl. If she thinks I'm letting her go from here, she's got another thing coming.

"Lily, we can't just let you leave here." Carlisle said as she snapped her head back up, her eyes filled with fear.

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't get anyone else involved, just let me go and you can back to your life and act as if I never came here." Tears started streaming down her cheeks, "Just please, let me g-go" Her voice broke on the last word.

I ran over and hugged her tightly-but not tight enough to do damage-as she started to sob in my chest, "Shh, no one's getting involved besides me. I'm not going to tell anyone, I promised yesterday I wouldn't tell, didn't I? I promised I could keep a secret and I did. I haven't told anyone what you said yesterday." I stroked her hair making soothing noises as she continued to sob.

Finally, her sobs died down to mere sniffles as she pulled away slowly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Lily, it's okay. But like I said, I haven't told a soul about what you said." She looked over to Carlisle, "He only knows because even though he is a brilliant doctor, he let his curiosity get in the way and listened into our conversation yesterday."

Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry Lily, I didn't mean to pry at all. I was just curious as to why a girl such as yourself would be in the middle of forest at that time of night. I'm terribly sorry for eavesdropping on you."

Lily looked down in silence.

"Lily?"

no response.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

Still no response.

"Lily, please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded.

She looked at me, her deep brown eyes, now rimmed with red, glassy as she spoke so softly, without my heightened senses I wouldn't have caught it, "Your the first one who kept that promise."

"What do you mean?" I asked bewildered at what she said.

"There was one other woman I told my story to, well the edited version without the vampires, and the next day she had gotten a hold of my social worker and said that they found me a new home. I was afraid that Ross would find me again so I left. I haven't told my story to anyone since then. Until I met you that is."

I grinned softly, "Lily, I know this is sudden and a little strange, but would you like to be apart of my family?"

**LPOV**

Join her family? Was she serious?

"Y-you w-want me to j-join y-your f-family?" I stammered out not fully believing it. Why would a wonderful vampire woman like Esme want me-a useless human girl- to join her family? She must be crazy.

She grinned, "Yes, I would love it if you like join our family. You don't have to if you don't want to."

I don't know if my luck was trying to find remorse on all the years of torment or if I was just having a dream, but either way, this is the best news on earth. "You would be able to adopt me-a messed up foster child?" I just had to make sure this was true.

"Not just her but me too." Doctor Cullen walked over and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist. "And we don't think your a messed up foster child, just a girl that's been through to much at such a young age." Esme said with a slight grin.

I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that came to mind and hugged Esme with as much love as I was able to conjure up at the moment as the tears overflowed and was rolling down my cheeks, "Yes! Yes, I would love to join your family."

**EsPOV**

"Yes! Yes, I would love to join your family."

Those words brought me so much joy, I thought my dead heart was going to burst as Lily still held onto me.

I have a new daughter!!

**LPOV**

I have a family, I finally have a family! **(A/N: I was so tempted to stop here, but I promised I would give you some Seth so you better be happy with this :D)**

*** * * **

I can't believe this is happening. Maybe those events that happened yesterday were trying to tell me something. Maybe God knew Esme was here and made sure that every known element made sure I stayed in this town so this could happen. That or maybe my luck decided to give me a break and gave me happiness for once. Either way, I didn't care. I finally have a family and i've never been happier.

Esme told me about her other 'kids', Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett along with Edward and Bella and their daughter Renesmee. She even told me about Renesmee's boyfriend(Imprint), Jacob. Imprinting is a very strange thing from how Esme explained it, love at first sight only stronger and more, for lack of a better word, permanent. Very strange, oh well.

She even explained how some vampires have extra powers like Alice can see the future, Edward is a mind reader (which explains so much), Jasper is an empath, while Renesmee(Nessie) has a unique way of communicating with people. With that little tidbit of information made me wonder if Ross or his 'friends' had any powers.

"Ready Lily?" I heard Esme's voice pull me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I said incoherently as I clasp my mother's necklace around my neck(I never wear it unless special occasions such as wanting to make myself somewhat presentable.)

"I asked if you were ready? Carlisle already took care of everything else and he has everything at home so you can continue your recovery." Did I mention that I'm being put under careful watch so I can eat to get to my recommended weight?

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'm ready." at least I hope I am. I just prayed that I could get through the introductions without being nervous and speak Spanish...again.

She grinned as I got off the bed, slung my bag over my shoulder and walked over to where she stood by the door. "You know everyone's excited to meet you" She said randomly as we walked down the hall.

"Really?" I asked shyly as we got in the elevator.

"Of course. They can't wait to meet their new little sister. Well, Alice can't for a new barbie doll, but don't tell her I said that." I giggled, I can't believe they're excited to meet _me, _I mean, I can't wait to meet my new siblings but I thought I was the excited one.

"Secret is safe with me, until they find out later." We chuckled softly at that.

"Well, look whose all smiling this morning." Carlisle chuckled as he walked over and wrapped his arm around Esme's waist, "Well, are you two ready? I don't think Jasper can hold off Alice and her excitement any longer. Edward told me Jasper is starting to get effected by it and it's not pretty. She got him to go shopping for some last minute things." Poor Jasper, I heard that Alice makes shopping trips a 'little' over the top.

"Poor Jasper, I do hope they make it back in time." Esme said in her motherly tone.

"Don't worry Esme, Alice wouldn't miss this for the world. She should be heading back by now knowing her." Carlisle told her.

Carlisle led us to a black car and we got in. The car was nice, but I was never one for the mechanics. I sat quietly in the back worrying about meeting my new family.

**SPOV**

There are times when i wonder if something/someone out there hates me and doesn't want me to be happy of just loves to torture me.

I'm over at the Cullens house sitting on the couch wondering why I'm here at all. Don't get me wrong, the Cullens are the best but when they divide up to the couples, it makes me feel weird. Emmett and Rosalie are...well you don't want to know, Jasper and Alice are out shopping-Poor Jasper, Alice dragged him into it- Edward and Bella-my best vampire friends- are sitting at the piano while Edward plays his new piece he's been working on, heck, even Nessie is playing Jake! Usually I would be taking patrol because of the new nomad vampire smell I fished out the other day but Edward told me to stay here to meet the new Cullen girl. "Trust me Seth, your going to love her. You two are going to hit it off right away, i know it." Edward called out continuing his song. _'Alright but if we don't, you have to promise not to __have Emmett and Jasper drag me to school, 'cause i really don't want to go'_ "Alright, but when you do, your going to school whether me and my brothers have to drag you or not, got it?" _'Yes, you have a deal.'_ "Yes, we do" he finished his song and him and Bella headed over to the loveseat across from me.

After a moment i heard the sound of car doors shutting close and footsteps heading towards the door, "They're here, finally" Edward said as Carlisle and Esme walked into house.

"Hello, i would like you all to meet the newest member of our family, Lily" Carlisle stepped to the left to reveal a girl who looked to be fifteen, her dark brown-almost black-hair fell to the middle of her back, she looked just a little taller than Alice but shorter than Bella. Her facial features made her look almost childlike but her curves said different. She gripped the strap of her small ragged old backpack tighter as she skimmed the room quietly-probably looking at the family that suddenly filled the room behind me. Her deep almond eyes landed on mine and suddenly this girl became the most important thing in my life.

"Looks like we're dragging you to school"

**LPOV**

"Looks like we're dragging you to school" Edward said. I looked at him in confusion. "Trust me, you will understand soon enough."

I just nodded unsure how to take that. I looked around the room and my eyes landed once again on the dark eyed boy next to Bella. There was something about him that I couldn't place my finger on. He was tall but not taller than the boy next to the bronze haired girl. He short dark hair that was a shade darker than his deep eyes that I seemed to find myself lost in at the moment and I couldn't think straight.  
"Hey Lil' Sis!!" Said a booming voice that shoved me out of my thoughts. I looked to see a rather large man running over and pick me up in a large bear sized hug. Bear, that's an animal to compare him to. I tensed at the sudden movement but then realized they were my family and I was safe with them and started to relax slowly.

"C-can't...b-breathe!" I breathed out.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot" He let me down and made sure I wouldn't fall.

"Yes, like you forgot so many other things" The tall blond girl walked over and hugged me softly, "Hi, I'm Rosalie, and that big lug is my husband Emmett"

"Hey!" Emmett pouted like a child his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, don't worry, you know I love you" Rosalie gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" A short pixie-like girl run over and hugged me. "I can't wait to take you shopping, oh! We'll have an all girl's shopping trip, maybe next week. No, to far away, how about this week? Oh! Perfect! This Saturday, there's a sale at the mall and you need a good shopping trip to break you in. Let me look at you, Pink would probably set right with your skin tone, no wait, purple, no better yet, lavender. Oh! I can't believe your here! I'm so excited! This is so awesome even though I can't see your future considering the circumstances which you'll find out about later you'll have so much fun here. I just know you'll love it here!" Oh wow. I thought Esme was exaggerating a little but I guess not. I mean, she just said all that in one breath!

"Don't mind her. She's just excited to have a new barbie doll." Said a tall blond guy with a bit of an southern accent. His accent reminded me of my grandma when she lived in Texas (I lived there to before the whole foster home thing but my accent is more spanishy I guess). "I'm Jasper by the way, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Renesmee and this is my boyfriend Jacob" The bronze haired girl, who I recognized from the forest, said. So the Jacob boy was the wolf from the forest too? Well, Esme did say Jacob was a werewolf but it's so weird to think about.

"Yes that was him." Edward answered my non-spoken question, darn him and his mind reading.

"What did she ask?" Jasper asked confused.

"Oh, she was just wondering if she saw Jacob in _wolf_ form, in the forest yesterday" Edward answered his brother.

"Jacob! Is that what you were doing yesterday when you were just standing there?" Renesmee asked.

He looked down at her, "Yeah, but only because I thought it was weird that a girl would be in the forest at that time of day, or at all for that matter."

"Well, that's our disfunctional family for you..oh! Including Seth here. Almost forgot about him, with him so quiet and all." Bella said a little awkwardly.

"Wow" was all I said.

**SPOV**

"Wow" was all she said. Her soft child like voice made her that much more perfect to me.

"So let's go show her to her new room shall we?" Esme asked breaking the silence that fell on us.

"Oh! Come on Lily! I hope you like it!" Alice grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her upstairs.

"Come let's go save our new sis from Alice" Rose said with a sigh as her, Bella, Nessie, and Esme headed upstairs.

"Sooo..." Emmett grinned as he sat down on the couch.

"Welcome to the club Sethy!" Jake chuckled as he patted my back.

I sighed, "I hate you guys."

"heart you to Seth, heart you too." Edward chuckled, "You know what this means?" Oh no.

"Seth, why don't you take a sit right here." Jasper sat me down on the couch opposite of them.

"Since you imprinted with our new sister, it's only fair to set some ground rules." Edward said, their game faces on. I'm so dead.

"First off, no PDA in front of us at any point in time." Jasper said, "exceptions can be made but for a good cause only."

"Second, she's had a pretty rough-no rough doesn't even begin to cover it- but she's had, for lack of a better word, a hell of a tough past-"Edward started.

"So if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form we have rights to pummel you into the dirt without you putting up a fight, got that?" Emmett finished.

"oh and Seth, the guys are right, she's had a pretty hard past and we would tell you but that's for her to tell you and for her it might be hard to even trust you. It was a miracle she even trusted Esme but I don't even think she gave the full story just the basics with little detail. So please understand if she doesn't take a liking in you yet, but she well get used to it eventually." Carlisle added.

"Okay guys" I sighed, "don't worry, you have full rights to hurt me if I hurt her and don't worry i'll try to make her feel comfortable before she spills the beans." Their rules were rational and easy to live with. They were just trying to make sure that their little sister would be in good hands and I don't blame them, I'm just as protective of my sister even though she is older than me and all.

Now to just pray she'll take this imprint thing well.

* * *

**Sooo..**

**Sorry this is late but hey, better late than never. so i hope you enjoy and i added some Seth to the picture. **

**Next time we'll see her room and maybe Seth will tell her about their imprint...maybe....maybe not..**

**oh! Lily's necklace is on my profile so if you want to see what it looks like its only a click away.**

**um, i think that's it but let me think,.....oh!**

**It's Spring Break here in Texas and so i'm going out of town on friday so the next one should be up thrusday or sometime next week but until then enjoy this chapter!**

**so, tomorrow is St. Patrick's Day and so while your wearing green, you could press that pretty green button down there and maybe you'll be spared from the pinching that my brother is so close to torturing me with so do me a favor and press that button? It will make me so happy. **

**update soon!**

**-Rosalinda**

**~*Read&Review!*~  
**


	6. Ch 5: New room and Imprint?

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: say it**

**Me: no**

**Jasper: saay it**

**Me: No**

**Emmett: Say it!**

**Me: NO!**

**Seth: Please say it?**

**Me: *Sighs* fine, i don't own twilight *sniffles* happy now?**

**Seth: *grins* very  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**LPOV(When Alice took her upstairs)**

I swear their speed is going to give me the biggest headache in the world. One second I was in the living room staring at Seth the next I was upstairs in front a door with Alice next to me, squealing and jumping up and down like there was a new mall that just opened up down the road or something.

"Alice, calm down your going to have to tone down your excitement a bit. Poor Jasper is already getting affected by it and is on the verge of bursting and taking the guys on a shopping trip and we all know how that's going to go." I heard Rosalie giggle.

"Maybe he might just show them how to shop correctly this time." Alice shuddered and I giggled quietly at their antics.

Alice squealed, "Alright, Lily. So this is the third floor, Edward's old room is right down there," she pointed down the hall, "and this here, is your room." She stepped to the right to reveal the white door with a simple white sign hanging down with the words, _Lily's Room,_ written intricately in Lavender paint.

She opened the door and lead me in and I was suddenly in a sea of lavender. The walls were painted a light lavender and the carpet was a soft white. The bed that sat on the far left of the room, was a queen size, the frame was white, while the comforter was lavender. The pillows on the bed ranged from white to different shades of purple. There was a desk on the far right of the room with a purple chair, with a laptop sitting on top of the white desk. The was a large bay window right across from the door and the view was _Amazing_, you could see the top of the forest along with the mountains in the distance. There was a bay window seat that was a lavender cover with deep purple pillows on each side. There was two white doors one on the right next to the desk and one on the left next to the bed.

"The door on the left is your bathroom" Rosalie said, as I saw Alice walk over to the other door with me in tow. "And this door leads to your closet." Oh no. She opened the closet door to reveal a room that was bigger than my room in Portland but not bigger than my room here. There was racks of clothing along the sides of the room while a large vanity sat on the wall across from the door were I stood gaping like an idiot.  
"Let's just say, Alice had loads of fun getting you clothes last night and leave it at that." Bella said from my left. I nodded trying not to think about what lies in the racks cause I might not like what I find.

Quietly I walked over to the vanity to see that only a brush, hairspray, a curling iron, and a series of rose hair clips sat on the top of it. As I looked at the different colored rose clips, I dug in my bag to find my mom's favorite white rose clip that she wore for her wedding and sat it next to the other clips.

I turned around to face the others who stood quietly by the door, "That was my mother's clip when she got married to my dad." I whispered so quietly I'm not sure that they heard.

They nodded in understanding. "Sooo... how do you like the room?" Nessie said breaking the silence.

I grinned, "I love it. The room is perfect. Thank you so much, not just for the room but for everything."

"Your welcome sweetheart. I'm so glad you like your room. Alice told me lavender would suit you the best." Esme grinned.

"It does, its light and still my favorite color." I told them. We all walked in back into my room while Alice shut the closet door.

"Okay, so I'm going to check on the guys, Rose, Esme, Bella come with me. Nessie you stay here and talk with Lily and i'll send up Seth shortly, okay?" Alice instructed everyone.

"Does this have anything to do with.." Nessie placed her hand on Alice's cheek and Alice nodded.

"Alright, then. Come on you guys let's go relieve the guys of a hyper Jasper while we still can." Bella smirked. With that there was a loud bang coming from downstairs, "Dang it Jasper! We don't want to go shopping!" I heard the guys yell. The girls laughed and walked out the door.

"Are the guys always like that?" I asked pointing downstairs.

Nessie giggled, "Yep, and this is a good day. Their bad days aren't so pretty. At all." I giggled trying to think of them worse than they already are. "Just you wait till it starts to snow in two weeks, then you'll understand."

"Snow?" I raised my eyebrow. I've never seen snow, i've always wanted to but just never lived in the rights spots for it to snow, I guess.

"Yes, snow. It's supposed to snow in the two weeks." She gave a puzzled look, "Have you ever seen snow before?"

"Well, in pictures and movies, yes." I sighed, "but in person, no I have not seen snow."

"Hmm.." She looked determined, "well, looks like we'll have to make your first snow day, a memorable one, now won't we?"

"Um, I guess so..." I said a little confused at her words. "Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but, um, do you mind if I, uh, er-wash up?"

"Oh! Right! Almost forgot about that. Um, well, you know were the bathroom is, Alice will set out some clothes for you-don't argue, just go with it- than you can go downstairs for something to eat, okay?" I nodded. "Alright then, you know something? I know your technically my 'aunt' but I have a feeling we'll be good friends as well." She gave me a hug.

"I hope so." I whispered as I returned her hug.

She stood up and headed towards the door. "Well, see you downstairs then." with that, she took off and I was alone.

I got up and walked over to the window. The sun was beginning to set and it looked beautiful against the mountains. The colors contrasted beautifully and it made me wish my sketchbook and pencils weren't back in Portland. Wait! I dug through my bag and found my small sketchbook along with my travel set of colored pencils-not as elaborate as my set in Portland but it would work for now. With my supplies in hand, I laid my bag next to the seat and sat down. I looked at the sunset and began to sketch on the blank page. As I sketched the seen in front of me, I began to feel the usual release of stress and it felt good. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the _right_ colors but I got close and that's what counted. Once I was done, I looked at it. Sure it won't be as good as the real thing or a picture but for me, it will work.

Finished, I sat the book down and walked over to the bathroom. The bathroom was all white a few hints of lavender every now and then. I opened a cabinet to reveal a series of shampoos and body washes. I picked out the vanilla shampoo and the pomegranate body wash. After grabbing a towel and turning on the water, I stripped down and climb in the shower. The warm water was soothing against my skin as it helped relax my tense muscles and helped my brain process the day's events.

First, I try to escape the hospital...again; second, Carlisle and Esme find me and adopt me(that I still can't believe); and third, I met my new family. My mind ran through the events several times but always landed on the same person. Seth. There was something about him besides the obvious. Maybe it was just me but there was something about him that made me want to go over and wipe that cute puzzled look off his face. Alright I admit it, Seth is cute. Scratch that, he is handsome. Alright that doesn't even begin to cover him but my brain hurts to much to come up with a better word.

There was something about him that made me get lost in his eyes every time I look at them, or made me want to hug him, or at least poke him-yes I said poke him, it's how I tell the person is real or not.

Knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with my thoughts on the whole Seth issue, I turned off the water and stepped on the mat. I wrapped the towel around me and walked into my room. There was a maroon v-neck and gray shorts laying on the bed with a note next to it.

_Hey Lily, _

_here's your clothes for the night._

_Oh, and love your sketch, _

_your very good. See you in few! _

_-Alice_

I giggled, not even a full hour in the house and Alice is already snooping around. With a sigh, I grabbed the clothes and headed to the closet. I slipped on a bra and underwear before slipping on the night clothes. Comfortable with the clothes, I walked over to vanity and brushed out my hair. Once my hair was free of knots-oh how they hurt so much!-I pulled it back into a messy ponytail so it can curl on its on. I clipped on the maroon rose clip on the the left side of the ponytail. Satisfied with the look, I slipped on a pair of socks and headed downstairs.

"Lily!" I heard Emmett boom from the living room. "Hi, Emmett" I giggled as I walked towards what I think was the kitchen, following my nose. The room was filled with a heavenly aroma as I sat down on the stool at the bar(mantle bar).

"Hello Esme" I greeted, "What time is it?"

She placed what looked and smelt like spaghetti on three plates, "It's about seven, you hungry?"

I nodded as my stomach decided to confirm my hunger. Esme chuckled softly as she set a plate with a reasonable amount of spaghetti on it while she set two other plates with pretty hefty amounts on them next to me. Jacob and Seth ran over, sat down and began stuffing their faces. I swear, do these guys even chew?! It looks like they just inhale it or something. The food was wonderful, the best I ever had and I just hope it won't come back up. I ate the recommended amount(about five bites) and looked over to the guys and saw that they were done. What the-?! Nope, don't want to know anymore.

"Hey Lily, I'm Seth. Would have introduced myself earlier but I got a little distracted." Seth said and I made the mistake of looking into his eyes...again.

"Uh, oh, uh, er-hi Seth." I stuttered out like an idiot and looked down to find the strings on my shorts oddly entertaining at the moment.

"LILY!" Oh no. "Lily, come on you have to play with us!" Alice giggled as she pulled me away from the kitchen and towards a room that I guess was the game room.

I found myself sat on a couch while the guys were playing some video game. "Hey guys, um, what are you playing?"

"we, my little sister, are playing Call of Duty" **(A/N: guys in my art class who are juniors and one senior play this game and it's all they talk about, so strange.) **Emmett said and I nodded not really sure what game it was but from what I saw there was a lot of shooting.

Hanging out with the Cullens was fun for the most part. The guys argued endlessly about who won or who lost each game and the girls would take sides and I would have to be the tie breaker even though I had absolutely no clue about the games at all. Then the girls started talking about their next shopping time(Saturday at ten sharp, no excuses). Over all it was fun. Though I will admit that Jacob and Seth came in after the third round of Call of Duty(still have no clue but getting the hang of it...slowly) and I, uh, kind of, uh, stared at Seth, uh, every chance I got. I tried to distract myself with everything else that was going on but I couldn't help it.

Around ten thirty I started to fall asleep so I headed to my room. Just as I was getting comfortable in my bed there was a knock on my door.

**SPOV**

It was now or never, cause I knew I wouldn't have the guts to do it tomorrow. So with that in my mind, I followed Lily upstairs to her room. I knocked on her door lightly and held my breath.

"Come in!" I walked in and found her sitting on her bed looking me carefully. "Hey Seth, what is it?"

I smiled softly and sat on the bed, "hey Lily, nothing much but um, I, uh, need to tell you something."

She took my hand in hers and started to trace little circles on the back of it without breaking my gaze, "What is it you need to tell me?"

"um, okay. So there are these legends in my tribe saying something about how when a wolf finds their soul mate, they've found their imprint." I said quietly.

Her eyes widened and her finger stopped. "You?..I?...Imprint?...huh?" I nodded.

"Your my imprint."

* * *

**Hehe! like the Cliffy?!**

**alright so...i'm going out of town this weekend and i wanted to post something before i go so here is the next chapter. **

**pics for lily's rose clips, her mom's clip, and lily's outfit are on my profile so look and tell me what you think. oh and if you can identify what the color on the shirt is cause i couldn't but i think it's maroon but that's just me. **

**alright so, please press that green button down there that has become my friend and i'll make the next chapter really long so it might be a while but it will be up by next saturday, that i promise. **

**write ya later!(lol, couldn't resist ^_^)**

**-Rosalinda**

**~*Read&Review*~  
**


	7. Ch 6: Acceptance and Deadly Nightmares

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Sooo...**

**Edward:say it or the pup get's it**

**Me: Fine! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!! now put my dog down!**

**Edward: fine *puts him down***

**Me: oh my puppy! Did the meanie vampire hurt you?**

**Seth(Hehe): *shudders* no, he did not**

**Edward: I'm not a meanie *pouts***

**Me: yes, yes you are**

* * *

**Previously on_ Who to Trust_**

_"um, okay. So there are these legends in my tribe saying something about how when a wolf finds their soul mate, they've found their imprint." I said quietly._

_Her eyes widened and her finger stopped. "You?..I?...Imprint?...huh?" I nodded._

_"Your my imprint."_

**Chapter 6**

**LPOV**

"Your my imprint."

Wait? What?! "I-I'm your imprint?" I couldn't believe it. Esme told me what it means to have an imprint, it's like when a vampire finds their mate. Their connection is so strong that on first glance you just know. Maybe that's what was different about him but I've been so distracted with everything else I didn't even notice the connection. I just don't know if I could do it. I mean I just got my life in order and sure this would be the icing on the cake but I just wasn't sure. Then there was the strength of the connection that was pulling me to make the decision but I wasn't sure if I was ready for that type of relationship with someone, especially someone as incredible as Seth.

"Yes, your my Imprint. And I completely understand if you don't want it to be on a romantic level. We can have it on a strictly friendship level if you want." For some reason the words 'friendship level' made my heart sink. I couldn't tell why though. Maybe it was because I wanted more but I wasn't quite sure, "But's it up to you will be okay with any decision you make."

The mental battle in my head stopped and I knew what I wanted to do and I knew what I was going to say without going overboard...again, "You know something? All day I've made some spur of the moment decisions that i'll probably regret later but this decision that I just made, I won't regret for a _very_ long time."

"What is that decision?" he asked quietly.

I crawled over, sat on his lap wrapped my small arms around his large waist, and rested my head against his chest. "I want to try. I want to know if this can work. I will try."

He wrapped his large arms around and I welcomed the warmth his body gave off, "I'll help you make it work. I'll help every step of the way." Those words filled me with hope that maybe this could work.

As I curled tighter into my ball, I yawned. Sleep was going to hit me full force but I didn't want to sleep knowing that Seth could be an illusion and if I were to even blink he would disappear.

"Alright, bed time for you and don't argue 'cause you'll just lose and I know that after a day like today, you must be exhausted." He said as he stood up with me still cradled me against his chest.

"You drop me and your dead." I warned as I got comfortable in his arms.

His chest rumbled as he chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't drop you...or maybe I will!" His arms loosened their hold on me, then he released me for a second before catching me in his arms before I landed on my butt. I, of course, screamed at his sudden actions.

"You jerk!" I said as I smacked his chest playfully, "How can I trust you if you do things like that?!"

"Well, you can't. But if you think about it, this was the first step of trusting me. You can trust me to catch you when you fall." I could hear the double meaning in his words and he's right. For some reason, I knew for sure that I could trust him to catch me and not just for my clumsiness.

I yawned for the third time that night. Seth walked over to my bed and set me down. He lifted the blanket and made sure I was covered. "Night Lily, sweet dreams." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"N-night Seth, and thank you." I said as sleep ran me over and I was sent to a rough night in the making.

_I was in the forest in some sort of meadow/clearing. The trees circled it and made a large view up top to see the sky and gaze at the stars. The wind was blowing around the flowers that were on the ground and the hem of the white dress I found myself wearing. I must admit, this place was so beautiful. As I sat down against a tree I heard a twig snap from behind me. I snapped my head around to see a large, sandy gray wolf standing there looking intently at me. _

"_Seth? Is that you?" alright, so it was long shot, but I just had to make sure. _

Lily, I'm so glad I found you, _I heard Seth's voice swirl around me, but what made me uneasy was the frightened relief in his voice. _

"_Seth, what's going on? Are you okay?" I asked, panicked. Was he hurt? Was there something chasing after us? What was going on?_

Don't worry about me, I need to get you out of here, now before he comes, _Seth said as walked over and nudged me with his nose. It was then and only then when I noticed his back right leg. It was bleeding and it looked like he got bitten. Bitten. Oh god, please tell me that this isn't happening. _

"_Seth! Your bleeding! What happened?!" I cried, I didn't want him to be in pain because of me. _

It's okay Lily, don't worry its just a scrape, now hurry we need to get moving, _he nudged me again but was stopped short when something shot out of the trees and whacked him in the side. _

"_Seth!" I shrieked. The dark figured started to fight Seth. I closed my eyes and I suddenly heard a sicking snap. I opened my eyes to find wolf-Seth lying on the ground motionless. "Seth!" oh god, please let him get up. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his furry neck as the tears started to flow down on my cheeks and land on my wolf's fur. _

_I heard a dark, deep, rough chuckle coming from behind me. Please let me just be imaging that voice. I turned around to see I was somewhere else. _

_The sky was gloomy as always and the wind was gently blowing around the leaves of the trees around me as I found myself sitting in the middle of the forest looking at the river. Listening to the soothing sounds of the running water trying to relax my nerves. Contemplating what just happened-i didn't want to think of it, I didn't notice that someone was behind me. _

"_Hello? Who's there?" I asked as I turned around to be faced with the reason for my fears. _

"_Well hello Liliana. Looks like I finally found you. You know, you gave us quite a run for the last year and a half," He smirked, "And you found yourself some guards I see."_

"_They're not my guards. They're my family." I said through clenched teeth. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry, your **family** is it? Well, well, Liliana, I must say you did good for yourself. A coven of nine _and_ two mutts. I say, I never knew dogs would stoop so low as to protect a vampire coven, much less both the coven and the the dogs protect you, don't you think?" He started to circle me, smirk plastered firmly on his face. _

_I couldn't believe it. He found me. After one and a half years of running and he still found me. I thought I was safe but I guess if anyone would make this happy day into one of fear, Ross would. At the realization of Ross here, in front of me, stalking, taunting, smirking at me, my breathing hitched and it became ragged as I tried to find something good in this. There was none. _

"_Why are you here?" I whispered hoping my voice sounded stronger than I thought it did, but I highly doubt it did. Oh god, I hope his reason is different than the one I came up with. Sadly, I don't think that was the case. _

_He chuckled darkly, "Oh my Liliana, don't you see? You ran off before I could fulfill my plan and I was not very happy when I got that news from our dear friend, Jack." Jack? Oh god please let him still be living. He noticed my change in heartbeats and chuckled, "Ah yes, Jack. How he will be missed. He was one of my best men, but he had to interfere in my plans and he had to pay the price. Plus, you see, he was quite fond of you. I would have had to take him out sooner or later so I wouldn't have that problem but looks like I had it anyways." NO!_

"_NO! How could you?!" I shrieked not really sure what brought on my sudden change in behavior. I mean, yelling at a sadistic vampire? Really? _But he killed Jack, you have a reason to yell at him, _part of me reasoned, _Exactly! He killed Jack, what makes you think that he won't hesitate in killing you?_, the more rational part of argued. I didn't care. He murdered my __savior and now what? I didn't know, so I did the most irrational thing that my mind could conjure up and ran._

_I didn't get far-maybe to the next tree-when Ross caught me around the waist and flung me into the large oak tree next to him. My back screamed in pain as I tried to stand up but only to find myself being pinned down to the cold hard ground. I held in my cries of pain as I realized that it was Ross that was pinning me to the ground. _

_He tsked at my stupidity and honestly I would to, "My, My Liliana. I figured by now you would know that I am much faster and stronger than you." He squeezed my wrists harder to emphasize just how strong he was. Just then I heard a sicking snap coming from my left wrist and I couldn't hold in my cry of pain as this seemed to give him great joy. I started thrashing hoping to get him to get the heck off me but that would be as easy as getting me to eat vegetables(hate them to no end, won't eat'em and you can't make me either). He just chuckled at my attempts and finally gave in and got off me. Tears flowed down my cheeks as the pain in my wrist increased and the pain in back made itself known again. "Until next time my dear." He said in my ear in a deep tone as the pain became to much and I was being plunged into the darkness. _

_* * *_

"_Lily!" _I heard several voices shout at me. I couldn't feel much except the sharp pain in my wrist and the throbbing in my back. I tried to think of what happened to cause me so much pain when it hit me. Hospital....Esme...my new family...Seth...imprint...sleep...Ross. Ross. But wait...wasn't it a dream? It sure as heck didn't feel like a dream that's for sure. The looming darkness was starting to subside when I heard a voice that made my heart wretch.

"Lily? Please wake up."

**SPOV**

"_N-night Seth and thank you."_

"Your welcome." I whispered unsure if she heard me. I shut her door with the biggest smile on my face. She wanted to try. Sure that wasn't a definite yes but it worked for me. If she was willing to try then so was I.

I walked down the stairs to be met face to face with the 'all mighty alpha' himself. "What is it Jake?"

He shrugged, "nothing just wondering what you were you going to do."

I shook my head and chuckled, "Nothing, I was just going for a run around the perimeter then heading home, why?"  
"Oh no reason really." He sighed then patted my back, "Have fun on your run and hurry home for some well needed sleep and don't worry, Lily's safe."

"I know she's safe. She has a very protective vampire family looking after her now and I wouldn't have it any other way." I grinned as I spoke of my friends.

He chuckled, "Good for you, now check on your sister before I send the guys on her for being reckless again."

I laughed, "will do Jake, will do." And with that I took off out the door and ran. Once in the forest, I phased and ran freely. I loved the rush of the wind in my fur as I ran and my heightened senses in this form as well.

_Leah? You out there?_

I waited a few minutes before I heard her mentally sigh, _hey Seth, looks like you joined the 'goofballs with an imprint' club. Oh and of course I'm out here, were else would be? Jeesh, I swear Seth there are times when I think that mom dropped you on your head when you were just a baby. _

_Mom, or you? You gotta admit, mom loves me and wouldn't harm a single hair on my head __unlike my devil of a sister. Don't you think?_

_Whatever stops the tears little brother, whatever stops the tears, _she replied, _so, Jake with Nessie?_

_Yeah, _I loved how Leah, still had an issue with the Cullens but had no problem with Nessie. Sometimes I think, that _she's_ the weird one out of us two.

_Am not, your the weird one. And I don't have a problem with the Cullens, I just don't see how you and Jake can stand to be in the same room as them for more than five minutes without the stench burning your nose. _

_Well, my dear sister, I had years of practice unlike some people...Leah. _

_Hey!_

_Love yeah too sis! See you at home! _With that, I ran in the direction of home.

As I ran I came across a small clearing. It was sort of a meadow but a little bigger. The trees surrounded it but left an opening to see the stars in the dark sky as the clouds started to clear out. The flowers on the ground were evenly spread out. Not really wanting to leave at the moment and contemplate the beauty of this place, I walked over to the larger tree and laid down on the cold ground. I looked up at the semi-clear sky and started to count the stars but was having exhaustion come up fast and soon I was pulled under.

* * *

I was woken up by a loud yelling in the back of my head. _Seth! Seth, wake up! _I heard Jake's mental voice yell at me.

_What?! _I yelled-yawned at him.

_I need you to come to the Cullens' place, it's Lily. _That's all I had to hear for me to shoot up right and run in the right direction. I ran faster than usual but then again this was for Lily and do anything to protect her from harm.

Finally at the house, I could see Alice on the front steps with an anxious expression on her pixie face. "Alice, what's going on?"

"I don't know exactly. She was fine when you left, then while Edward was keeping an eye out on her dreams just in case she was going to have another nightmare, her thoughts just stopped. It's like someone's blocking her mind-interfering with it somehow." She explained in a rush.

I nodded and bolted up the stairs. When I reached Lily's room I saw all of her family surrounding her large bed watching their new family member sleep soundly. When I noticed they were staring intently at her I looked at her wrists and noticed some crescent shape marks and some newly formed bruise on both of her wrists.

"Uh, Carlisle? Were her wrists bruised like that when we came in?" Emmett voiced my thoughts with nothing but concern for his new little sister.

Carlisle looked down and gasped, "No Emmett, that was not there when we came in." His words frightened me. Was whatever was blocking Lily's mind, hurting her through it as well?

"You know Seth, you just might be right. But we need to wake her up before any further damage is placed." Edward said as he started to gently nudge my Lily awake.

"Lily, come on you need to wake up." he said still nudging her.

I walked over and sat next to her and started to shake her lightly, "Lily, wake up, you need to wake up."

"Ah! She's is a crap load of pain." I heard Jasper say and I shook her again.

"Lily, please wake up, you have to wake up." I urged her again. Just then I heard a loud snap coming from her left wrist. Oh no.

"_Lily!" _we all cried as I looked at her wrist only to notice that the bruising worsened and it was bent oddly.  
"What's going on?!" I heard Nessie cry out as everyone started to panic.

As everyone was panicking about what to do, I looked at my lily and saw her twitch. That was the first movement since I got here. I'm making progress at least. I bent down and pushed her hair out of her eyes, "Lily? Please wake up."

She twitched again. I sighed, alright you can do this, it's for lily. I bent down and pressed my lips softly against hers and pulled back waiting for her reaction. She groaned, then her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh Lily, what happened?" I said as I pulled her into my embrace. She winced as I wrapped my arms around her, then let out a soft whimper as I let go. "are you okay? Where does it hurt?" I asked, ignoring her still panicking family behind me.

"My wrists, mostly my left one and my back." She whimpered, "Oh Seth, I'm so glad your here" I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my lap.

"Lily, where does it hurt again?" Carlisle asked as he moved his position as was in front of Lily.

"My wrist" she said as she pointed to her wrist with her right hand. "and my back."

Everyone walked over and looked concerned. "Lily, do you know why your hurt?" Rosalie asked, voicing everyone's mental question.

She buried her head in my chest and let out a shaky breath. "Ross." was all she said. That one name caused everyone to growl and left in confusion. Who was this Ross guy?

"You remember how I said she's had a hell of a tough past? Well, Ross is the guy who made it that way." Edward answered my mental question. I suddenly had a deep hatred for this guy. Who would hurt this poor angel? I can't even think of who would want to hurt her. He was the reason she was this way and was now hurt physically as well as emotionally.

I heard Lily whimper as I felt her tears against my chest. "shh, it's okay. He's not here. He can't hurt you while I'm here." I said trying to calm her down.

"Lily, I need to see your wrist for a second to see how bad your wrist is hurt, then I need to check to back to see the damages on that, okay?" Carlisle asked in a soft voice that was professional and comforting.

She nodded weakly as she showed him her wrist. He sighed, "Esme, can you go get my bag please." Esme nodded, took one last glance at Lily and ran out. She came back a second later and handed her husband his bag and he took out a beige wrap. He examined Lily's wrist and started to wrap the bandage around her small injured wrist. "Well, looks like he put a lot of pressure on it and broke your wrist. I'll have to take an x-ray to see how bad the break is so I can wrap it properly. Would you like me to have it done at the hospital, or here?"

Lily looked up at him, "here please." She wiped the excess tears away from here deep eyes and pushed herself off of me.

"Well, if you'll follow me." Carlisle walked out the door with Lily following quietly behind before she stopped and looked back at me.

"Seth, I don't want to be a bother but can you come with me please?" She asked. I nodded, stood up and walked over to her. She took my hand in hers and we followed Carlisle down the stairs and into his office.

The x-ray didn't take that long and she did have in fact a broken wrist. Her back was severally bruised and after finding out that in her supposed dream she was thrown into a tree, lets just say if were I to meet this guy in a dark alley, he would not be alive at the moment(her family was no different, they all wanted him dead). Now we were sitting on her bed, trying to get to sleep but she was afraid he might come back.

"Come on Lily. You need your rest" I said for the thousandth time that night.

She shook her head, "No, he'll just come back and hurt me more than I already am. I can't see him again. I just can't."

"Shh, it's okay, he's not going to get you. I promise. I won't let him get to you. Besides, they're going to have Bella block your mind before he has a chance to do anything." I said trying to calm her down.

"But what if he finds a way to penetrate through her shield or something else goes wrong? I won't be able to deal with it again." she buried her face in chest.

I sighed, this is going to be difficult and I'm going to end up paying for the consequences later, "look, how about if I stay with you okay? I'll be here with you all night and i'll be the first thing you see in the morning. Okay?"

Lily looked up at me, "You would do that? Really? But won't you in trouble with my family?"

I chuckled, "of course I will, but if this is what gets you to sleep then I will gladly take that chance." _Edward, think of it this way, either I stay and she sleeps or she's going to go down fighting and it will a long and hard fight. This way is quicker._

"I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." she whispered.

"Lily, please. I won't get in trouble, I promise." maybe just a punch in the face, I added mentally.

She sighed and wrapped her around my waist, "Fine, i'll try but you have to promise me one thing though."

"anything" I said as I held her close to me, taking in her soft scent.

"Promise me, that you'll never leave me." She whispered.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you." I said quietly.

"Just promise me, please."

"I promise." I pulled the blanket up to cover the angel lying next to me, "Now please, get some sleep."

"Okay, fine. Whatever makes you happy." she pulled the blanket over her shoulders and snuggled closer to my chest, "Goodnight Seth...again"

"Goodnight Lily...again" I whispered as I rubbed my hand up and down her arm.

"Goodnight you guys." Lily said directing it to her new family.

"Night Lily!!" we chuckled at the family before letting sleep take over...again.

* * *

**yay! finally got it up!!**

**alright so i worked extra hard to get this chapter done so i hoped you liked it. Lily has issues even in her sleep...wow. oh well. **

**hope you enjoyed as much as i enjoyed writing(typed) it. **

**Sooo....since you guys are so awesome and i absolutely luv the reviews you guys leave-they're fantastic and give me a warm fuzzy feeling(just like Jasper when he gets you to spill your guts...hehe^_^) I decided to give you guys a little taste of the next chapter:**

_Chapter 7(sneak peek)_

_LPOV_

"Night Lily!!" we chuckled at the family before letting sleep take over...again.

_I woke up to the sun peaking over the mountains to shine through my window. The sun?! Shocked, i shot up right only to be constricted by the strong, warm arms of my beloved Seth. __The events of last night hit me and i looked down at my wrist only to see it's been restricted by a black brace. Oh god, he really visited me in my sleep. according to edward, the only way he knew something was wrong was because he couldn't read my thoughts anymore. I couldn't believe it. He was in my dreams and he injured me from there._

_ I looked up at Seth only to see__sleeping soundly. __He looked so peaceful. His facial features softened, his lips parted slightly, __his arms holding me protectively against him, and his hair all over the place. As i looked at this peaceful person next to me i couldn't help but think of the dream that i had before Ross interfered. Seth in wolf form, injured. Then when the dark figure came in, he hurt my Seth as he was trying to protect me.__Ross. Ross was that dark figure and i knew it. he could hurt Seth and i wouldn't be able to live with myself if i was the reason Seth was hurt in any way._

_Then it hit me. If Ross can hurt me in real life and my dreams, what's stopping him from trying to hurt me emotionally?_

**well, there you have it. a little taste of the next chapter**_. _

**Press that green button down there and you just might get a proper thank you in my next chapter. hehe, maybe...maybe not. but really, just please review, it makes me happy and it also determines the length of the chapter(not really, my crazy schedule determines that) but it determines the quality. so Please review,...pretty please?!**

**talk(type) to ya'll soon!**

**Rosalinda**

**~*Read&Review*~  
**


	8. Ch 7: Different This Time

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *picks up plastic egg*** **yay! More candy!**

**Edward: *makes face* how do find that stuff appealing?**

**Me: This stuff is appealing cause each bite is like a magical wonderland *stuffs more candy in mouth***

**Jasper: 'Magical Wonderland?'**

**Me: *eats more candy* Don't judge me. This helps me get away from my sadness.**

**Edward: what sadness?  
Me: The sadness that means that I don't own Twilight, that sadness.**

**Ed&Jazz: Oh**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**LPOV**

_"Night Lily!!" we chuckled at the family before letting sleep take over...again._

I woke up to the sun peaking over the mountains to shine through my window. The sun?! Shocked, i shot up right only to be constricted by the strong, warm arms of my beloved Seth. The events of last night hit me and i looked down at my wrist only to see it's been restricted by a black brace. Oh god, he really visited me in my sleep. according to Edward, the only way he knew something was wrong was because he couldn't read my thoughts anymore. I couldn't believe it. He was in my dreams and he injured me from there.

I looked up at Seth only to see him sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful. His facial features softened, his lips parted slightly, his arms holding me protectively against him, and his hair all over the place. As i looked at this peaceful person next to me i couldn't help but think of the dream that i had before Ross interfered. Seth in wolf form, injured. Then when the dark figure came in, he hurt my Seth as he was trying to protect me. Ross. Ross was that dark figure and i knew it. he could hurt Seth and i wouldn't be able to live with myself if i was the reason Seth was hurt in any way.

Then it hit me. If Ross can hurt me in real life and my dreams, what's stopping him from trying to hurt me emotionally?

Oh, that's right. Nothing. Nothing is stopping him from hurting me in any way, shape, or form. There's nothing that's going to stop him and that's not what scares me. What scares me is that now he's got more than enough reason to go after me. Ah! Why can't he just give up already?!

"Your wrong you know." I jumped at the sound of the voice only to see Edward leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Sheesh Edward, you could make some noise when you move around, you know." I giggled halfheartedly.

He chuckled, "Your still wrong you know?"

"what about now?" I asked.

"About there being nothing stop him from hurting you again." He walked over to my desk and sat in the deep purple chair. "He's a heavy sleeper ain't he?"

I shrugged, loving his subject change but knowing I would have to get back to it anyways, "How am I wrong?"

"There _is _something that's stopping him." He said seriously.

I sat up, "oh yeah? What's stopping him from hurting me? What's stopping him this time? Nothings stopped him before, what's so different about now?"

He sighed, "You know what's different? The last time he hurt you-not counting last night of course- but the last time, you had no one. But now, you have a family. A family who would fight to the end then let that monster hurt you. Not just that, but look beside you. You have your own personal protector. That guy right there, would rather die than see you hurt again. You have people who want to protect you. That's what's different this time."

I looked down knowing he was right- "Always am." "Shut up"- but this was my fight, I didn't want to drag them into this. I didn't want them to be hurt because of me.

I heard Edward groan, "Ugh! Your just like Bella!"

"Your acting like that's a bad thing."

He sighed, "It's not but unlike her, you'll listen to what I have to say rather than interrupt me with some stupid excuse."

I shrugged, "Yeah well, I just don't see the point in arguing when I know I'm not going to win."

"Your going to fit in this family just fine, you know?", he chuckled.

I sighed, "Yeah"

"what's wrong now?"

"It's just, I know you want to protect me and all but I just don't need more people getting hurt because of me. I mean, take Mark and Loraine for instance. They did absolutely nothing but let me stay in their home and they got pulled in just like everyone else in my life did. Everywhere I go, someone gets hurt and I don't think I can take it if more people-someone I know gets hurt." I couldn't help but think of all the people who were hurt because of and landed in my mental picture of my old foster parents and my old friend Jack.

"I know. But, do you honestly think that one lonely vampire is going to hurt all seven of us including the wolves?" He got up, walked over to my bed and sat down, "You got to have a little faith in us."

I smiled, "oh yes, I wouldn't want to wound your ego now would I?"

He grinned then it faltered. "what is it?"  
"Um, it's nothing really." he said looking down.

"Edward. Come on, not all of us are mind readers you know."

He sighed, "Um, er-I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, Jack."

"Oh, yeah, Jack" I sighed, my eyes starting to burn from the upcoming tears.

"it's okay to cry you know. It always used to make Bella feel better when she cried." He pulled me into a hug.

I leaned into his embrace, "it's just hard to find out that way. I-I mean, he's g-gone. He's really gone. He helped me escape, and he's gone."

"I know, I know, it's okay. Let it out." Edward soothed as he rubbed my arm up and down.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I didn't want him to go back." Tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks and made their way to his shirt. "I knew it was going to happen. I knew he was going to get hurt. I just knew it. Why does Ross do this to m-me?" Sobs took over and Edward just sat there rubbing my arm, saying soothing words.

When my sobs died down, I pushed myself off of Edward, "thanks, I think I needed that."

"your welcome. Now," He got up and headed towards the door, "Esme says breakfast is ready so you might want to wake up Seth over there."

I looked over and sure enough, Seth was still sleeping. "my god, he slept through all that?"

Edward chuckled, "Yep, he could probably sleep through an earthquake if he wanted to. Well, wake him up and downstairs be Alice comes in and you don't want to know what she has planned for you."

I shuddered at the thought of what Alice has planned and waited for Edward to leave before crawling over to Seth. Edward's right. Seth is a heavy sleeper.

* * *

**So this is kind of a filler but i had to get something up before the week(stupid school).**

**alright so nothing much, but hoped you enjoyed and don't forget to review. **

**~*Read&Review*~**

**Rosalindathevamp  
**


	9. Ch 8: Pancake love,funday,& fluffy dogs

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *sulks in a corner* I don't wanna say it **

**Emmett: say it**

**Me: but I don't wanna *pouts***

**Seth: to bad you have to say it**

**Me: you can't make me!**

**Edward: *looks me in the eyes* say it, please**

**Me: *giggles* it's not going to work but fine, _I don't own twilight__,_ happy now?**

**Edward: very**

***+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
**

**A/N: alright so this chapter is dedicated to ****XxJacob's-GirlxX for her awesome reviews, thank you so much! ^_^ Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV**

_Edward's right. Seth is a heavy sleeper. _

The heavy scent of pancakes, vanilla, and apples woke me up, along with a shaking coming from my left.

"Seth. Come on. Time to get up. Esme has breakfast ready." I opened my eyes only to met with a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, this is a wonderful way to wake up." Lily giggled as I sat up. "So what's this I hear about food?"

She giggled again, "Of all the things I said, you would catch on with the food part, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes I would. I'm a growing boy and my mom said growing boys need food." I shook my head, grinning, "Best advice she ever gave me."

Lily laughed her magical laugh, "Alright, as random as that was, Esme has breakfast waiting and I'm sure the boys want to have a talk with you."

"You know," I stood up,"I'm not sure even food is worth going down there to only be met with an ice cold, hard, stone fist. You wouldn't want me to be hurt would you?"

She tapped her chin with her finger, "I don't know, would I? I mean, from what I smell, there's pancakes down there. Sure my stomach is cruel but I'm not going to pass up an opportunity for pancakes."

I pouted, "At least now I know where I stand between you and your food."

"Oh Seth, you know your so much better than food, its just, I'm hungry."

"And you say I'm bad when it comes to food." I chuckled.

"Don't judge me, when you probably eat ten times you own weight." She got up and headed towards the door, " Now if you don't mind I am going to go get myself some food."

"Oh no you don't," I ran over, snatched her up and swung her over my shoulders.

"Drop me and I will personally see to it that you will die a painful death!" She threatened as she started to pound her tiny fists against my back.

I laughed, "I won't drop you, I swear on my life."

"You better not, I'm holding you to it you know"

"I know, I know I chuckled as I headed downstairs with Lily still slung on my shoulders.

As we got half way down the stairs, Lily finally stopped hitting my back-probably found out she'd do more damage on her then me- but I still laughed at her persistence. Finally reaching the bottom, as I predicted, I was met with a hard, cold, stone fist in the face.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked as I placed Lily down on the ground and started wiping my nose free of blood.

Edward grinned as he crossed his arms across his chest while his brothers were laughing in the back. "As a matter of fact, that was completely necessary. Besides, that's the only one your getting today and knowing your healing process, it should be healed by now."

I gripped my nose in my hand and reset it clenching my teeth in pain, "Nope, now it's healed. But was that necessary to do in front of Lily? I mean really?"

It was Edward's turn to laugh as I looked at them confused. "L-lily kind of had other o-obligations at the m-moment" Jasper said trying to stiffle his laughter but they all broke out in a fit of laughter as I looked around for Lily.

"Man! Got ditched by food!" Emmett laughed loudly.

"Huh?" I looked towards the kitchen to see Jacob stuffing his face in a mound of pancakes, Nessie sitting next to him and next to her was Lily, happily eating her pancakes. Pancakes?! I lost to pancakes?!

The look on my face must have amused the guys cause they started laughing even harder as I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed my plate and filled it with a huge stack of pancakes, then made my way next to lily.

"I feel the love Lily, I feel the love." I muttered as I took a pancake and shoved it in my mouth.

"Aw, Seth, you know I love you more than pancakes." she said before eating another bite out of her lone pancake.

"uh-huh, sure you do." I was almost done with half my stack when I felt Lily's syrupy lips on my cheek. "I do believe you got syrup on my cheek."

She giggled, "I do believe I did too. Well here, let me clean that for you." She took a napkin and started to wipe the syrup off my face.

"And there." She removed the napkin and set it on the table, "you are now syrup free."

I looked at her and grinned, "Can't say the same for you."

She looked confused, "What do you mean? There's not a trace of syrup on me."

"Nope, I'm pretty sure, you still have syrup on your face."

"where?"

I leaned forward and her face was only an inch away, "here." I pressed my lips against hers. I know, that was stupid and really lame, but hey, it worked. She reached her hands up and gripped onto my hair as I pulled her closer to me.

Of course, being the overprotective family lily has, Emmett cleared his throat and as we pulled apart, Jasper's fist collided with my nose...again(I'm sorry nosey!).

"Jasper!" Lily gasped as I reset my nose again, "What was that for?!"

"Rule number one, no PDA" He muttered as he handed me a napkin.

I cleaned off the rest of the blood and looked up at lily, "Don't worry, I was given the rules and my fault that I can't follow the first rule."

Lily shook her head giggling as she took her plate to sink, "Ya'll are so weird, you know?"

**LPOV**

"Ya'll are so weird, you know?"

"LILY!!!" Oh no.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Lily! Go get dressed, it's time for a fun-day!" She said as she grabbed my hand and yanked me upstairs.

"Alice, I think you sufficiently yanked my sister's arm off" Rosalie said as Alice dragged me into my huge closet.

"Nope, her arm is still intact thank you very much." She shoved me on my vanity chair and started running around picking out clothes.

As she was doing this, I took out my maroon rose clip and carefully slipped the rubber band out of my hair. I set the clip and rubber band on the vanity and brushed my hair free of knots-why do knots hurt so much?!-letting the self-made curls hang loose.

"Here we are, the perfect outfit for the perfect fun-day." Alice tossed the garments on my lap and ran out the door.

"oh Alice" I sighed as I changed into the burgundy lace trim tank top and pale blue jean skirt that came an inch above my knees. I slipped on a pair of burgundy flats with a bow in the front, and took a burgundy flower headband and slipped that in place.

Once I made sure my appearance was good enough I walked out of my closet and out into my room. I headed over to my bed and made sure it was made before I headed downstairs to face the hyperactive pixie that is Alice.

After I finished my apparent stalling, I started to make my way downstairs only to be picked up half way down and carried all the way to the game room.

"You know, I can walk you know?" I said as he set me down on the ground.

Emmett chuckled, "yeah but you were taking forever and we couldn't wait anymore."

I shook my head, "impatient vampires"

"Alright! Time for the fun-day to begin!" Alice announced as she started bouncing up and down from were she sat which of course was on Jasper's lap.

"And just how are we going to start off this said 'fun-day'?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around Bella's waist.

"OH! I have an idea!" Emmett raised his hand high and waving it around like an excited five year old.

"Yes Emmett?" Jacob sighed.

"How about a game of truth or dare?" he suggested as the others pondered for a moment.

Alice got a blank look on her face but quickly recovered with a devilish smile wide on her pixie face. "Truth or Dare it is"

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed.

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist and I immediately knew it was Seth. "So, what did they decide for the 'fun-day'?" he asked as he kissed the top of my head.

"Well, Emmett suggested a game of truth or dare and Alice agreed." I informed him.

"Oh no" He groaned as he pulled me to the couch and sat down pulling me to his lap.

"What's wrong with truth or dare?" I asked really confused by his reaction.

He looked over at Alice who was still bouncing like the hyperactive pixie she is and Emmett grinning like an idiot. Why did I suddenly get the feeling that this was a bad idea?

After a few minutes to have the others think about their dares and questions, we all sat in a large circle(Guys with their mates and wolves with their imprints).

"Alright, whose going first?" Emmett asked.

Jasper grinned, "I will, Nessie, Truth or Dare?"

She thought about it for a second, "After the last time, I'm going with dare."

"Okay then, I dare you to make you and Jacob matching pink tutu's but Jacob's has to be wolf-sized." He said with a sly grin.

Nessie grinned and ran upstairs only to come back twenty minutes later with a wad of pink frill bunched up in her hands. "I don't see how this is a dare Jazz."

"You'll get it soon enough. I promise."

"Alright, my turn!" She looked around before her gaze landed on Emmett. "Emmy, I dare you to wear one of Rosalie's old dresses, preferably pink."

Emmett looked scared for a split second before composing his face, nodding and heading upstairs.

"I'll be right back, I need to make sure he accessorizes right." Alice chirped before blurring upstairs.

All of sudden there was a loud bang coming from upstairs followed by a girlish scream that I knew was not Alice. "Alice, I'm fine, I don't need that....what is that?! Is that stuff legal?! Get away! AHH! Help! She's going to get me!!" We heard another loud bang before both Alice and Emmett walked downstairs. Alice with a satisfied grin and Emmett looking mortified. I on the other hand was probably scarred for life. Emmett came down wearing a dark pink sequence dress that barely covered anything and matching dark pink heels that some how fit his huge feet. Though I will admit that his makeup was done lightly and not all raccoon-sluttish.

Everyone was laughing so hard they were clutching their sides and us humanish people were laughing so hard we had tears in our eyes. Once Jasper and Edward calmed down enough they started whistling then laughed some more. Emmett growled slightly before landing his gaze on a laughing Jacob.

"Hey mutt, truth or dare?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Dare" Jacob had a determined look on his face but that seemed to evaporate with Emmett's dare.

"I dare you to phase and put on the tutu that Ness made then parade around La Push in your tutu. Nessie, you can join if you please."

Jacob glared at Emmett before taking Nessie's hand and heading out the door. Everyone stood up and headed out the door.

"Come on." Seth said as he helped me up.

"What's going on?" I asked as we followed everyone else.

He opened the door, "We're about to witness Jacob in, not only wolf form, but in wolf form with a pink frilly tutu."

I giggled as realization dawned on me and we followed everyone else to the front of the house when I saw the same giant russet wolf from the other day in forest, only now I knew it was Jacob.

"Whoa, so that's really Jacob?" I asked Seth, as my gaze never left the giant wolf in front of me.

He chuckled, "yep that's good all mighty alpha Jake for ya."

"Really Seth? 'Good all mighty alpha'?" I teased through my fit of giggles.

"don't judge me." he pouted with his arms crossed against his chest.

Still giggling, I saw Emmett and Jasper each grab one end of the pink frill that is a tutu and wrap it around the large wolf. Once the tutu was secure around the wolf's waist, everyone lost it and started laughing, and laughing hard. The sight was so ridiculous, a large tough looking russet brown wolf with a bright pink, frilly, tutu around his waist is so funny looking! What made it funnier was when Nessie came out of the house sporting not only a matching frilly pink tutu, but a pastel pink leotard, pink tights, and pink ballet shoes. Only Nessie could make that ridiculous of an outfit look like it came out of catalog for ballerinas. Edward lifted Nessie up on Jacob's large back and Jacob grunted in a wolfy manner.

Jacob started to make his way to the forest and everyone started to follow except Seth, Alice, Edward, and me.

"Seth, come on your going to have to show her sooner or later and might as well be now considering she's already seen Jacob and seems to be completely okay with it." Edward told him. 'show her'? Did he mean me? If he did, what did have Seth have to show me?

Alice got a blank expression for a second before going back to her cheerful self, "It's okay Seth, she'll be fine and yes, I just had a vision that you didn't interfere with, ha! Looks like I found a way to look around you and the other pups."

By then, I was so confused that I swear my head started pounding at the confusion. "Will someone like to explain to me what's going on?"

Seth sighed and looked at me straight in the eye, "Well in order for me to take you to laugh at the sight of Jake and Nessie parading around La Push, I kinda have to take you in wolf form."

He looked so scared that I might freak out I knew I had to tell him about the dream from last night, "Um, Seth, quick question."

"Yeah?"

"Um, when your in wolf from, you wouldn't happen to be a large, sandy gray wolf, would you?" His eyes widened as I said this and Edward's eye's widened in realization and Alice just grinned.

"Um, yeah, how did you know that?" he asked a little uneasy.

I sighed, "Last night, when I went to sleep right before Ross pulled me out of my dream, the dream I had before, was about you, but you were in wolf form."

**SPOV**

"Last night, when I went to sleep right before Ross pulled me out of my dream, the dream I had before, was about you, but you were in wolf form."

Oh, that makes sense...i think. "And you automatically thought the wolf was me?" I asked curious at what her dream was about.

She nodded slowly, "The eyes. The wolf had your eyes, that's how I knew it was you." whoa.

"Um, now that that's clarified, can we get going, Jacob's already through half the forest by now." Alice whined and we laughed.

"yes Alice, now i'll be right back" I ran into the forest behind a few trees before taking off my shorts, tying them around my leg with the cord and phased. Once phased, I walked back slowly to prolong this encounter. But Edward was right, I did have to show lily and now was as good time as any, I mean, I wasn't about to miss Jake in a tutu with the guys laughing at him. Again. When I reached the edge of the forest I held my breath and slowly walked into view. The silence was deafening and i was sorta freaking out here, as I waited for her reaction.

"Seth? So you really do look like a big fluffy dog." Lily said after a while and giggled, oh how I loved her giggle. Wait, did she just call me a 'big fluffy dog'?

"you gotta admit Seth, you do look like a huge dog with a bunch of fur." Edward said tying to suppress a laugh but doing a cruddy lob of doing it, that's for sure.

I growled at him and focused on my lovely angel in front of me who had taken a few steps closer to me. She stepped further, reached up as high as she could go(which wasn't much considering how small she was) and started to pet my sandy fur. She giggled as I nudged her cheek with my nose.

"Seth! Your nose is cold, unlike the rest of ya!" She laughed. A moment later, Edward ran over, picked up Lily and placed her on my back. She got herself comfortable in between my shoulder blades before grabbing some of my fur in her grip. "Alright Seth, let's get this show on the road."

With that said, I nodded and headed towards the forest. She laughed as I ran, oh what I would give to be able to talk to her and see what she's thinking about all this.

"I'm thinking about how cool this is and that I'm actually riding on my werewolf-shape shifter boyfriend and how this is unbelievably awesome I can't even begin to explain how I feel." she answered my unspoken thoughts. Did I say that out loud?

"Not really, let's just say, that I can hear your thoughts when your a wolf. I found that out in my dream as well. It's like, when you think something, it's like it's on some sort of surround sound device that only I can hear. It's weird but it gives me a way to communicate with you." She explained. Wow, so she can hear my thoughts when I'm a wolf?

"yep." She answered, wow, I'm going to have get used to that.

_So, let me get this straight. When I'm in wolf form, you can hear my thoughts but when I'm a human, you can't? _I asked mentally.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but it happened in my dream so I'm going with that." She answered simply. This is so confusing. Then something hit me.

_How is it that you can read my thoughts, but I can't read any of yours? _

"I don't know, I think it's because when your in wolf form I can't talk to you at all unless I speak to you through Edward but when your in human form, we talk about everything and I would tell you anything. I going to go with that since we're restricted with your wolf form that this is an added bonus." She sighed, "Just one more thing to add to my list of freaky things about me."

_They don't make you a freak, they make you different, but a good kind of different...special, if you will...okay, now I'm rambling in my thoughts, I think I'm going to shut up now, _I heard her laugh at my ramblings.

"Thanks Seth, and don't worry, your ramblings are kind of cute." She said.

I caught the scent of the others and the strong scent of the pack as we neared the La Push border.

_I hate you all, I hate you all, I hate you all, I hate you all..._ Jake kept repeating as he strutted around the main street as all the guys ran out and started laughing at Jake's wolf ballerina form.

"Jake is that y-you?" Embry asked in between his loud laughter as Jake just growled in response.

Jacob continued to walk before stopping and Nessie stood up on his back. She crouched down before leaping off his back in one fluid motion. Leah ran over, still laughing, and poked Jake in the nose.

"i thought I never see the day, that you admit you were gay" she looked over at Nessie and grinned,"How'd you take the news Ness?"

Nessie laughed, "Emmett dared him and I went along for the ride."

Leah shook her head laughing, "of course."

Once that was over, Nessie jumped back on Jake's back and they headed back towards the forest.

We all made it back to the house and everyone couldn't stop laughing at the sight of Jake in a tutu. Apparently, Alice got the whole thing on camera and of course, we watched it again.

"Okay, Okay, who's next?" Edward asked as we made it back to our circle in the game room.

"My turn." Jake said quickly then locked eyes with Lily. Uh-oh.

**LPOV**

"_My turn." Jake said quickly then locked eyes with Lily. Uh-oh._

Oh-no.

"Lily, since you seemed to find so much fun watching my misfortune, time for yours." He grinned and I started at him wide-eyed, "time to break you in, in this little game, truth or dare?"

Normally I would pick truth cause I hated the dares that my old friend Blake would come up with but seeing their dares, made me almost afraid to pick truth, for they might make say something embarrassing.

"Dare" I said quietly almost afraid.

His grin got wider, "I dare you to endure a makeover from our little Alice, here." He looked over to Alice whose grin grew so wide, it would have probably broke her face in two and was starting to bounce in one place and I knew she was already planning the torture.

"Jake, I don't think that's a dare, I think that's full-blown torture for the poor girl" Bella said in between giggles, "And I speak from experience"

Alice shot a playful glare over at Bella who just rose her hands in surrender, "Oh be quiet Bella, I won't go overboard this time, besides, this should be so much fun."

She grabbed my hand before pulling me upstairs. I soon found myself on a pink desk chair in front of a large vanity covered in makeup and hair products(I'm kind of scared for my life now). I looked around to see that I was in a large room that was a mix of light green and blue, this must Alice and Jasper's room. It was perfect for them. The green seemed to relish in Alice vibe, whereas the blue had Jasper vibes. It was the perfect blend, there was certain hyperactive calm to it. I couldn't explain it but I knew that it was perfect to them.

"Alright, so, I'm going to tell you what I tell Bella. Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it." Alice said as she grabbed a brush and a lock of my hair. Oh yeah, I should be very afraid of this.

"O-okay?" I stuttered as I shut my eyes and started counting backwards from one hundred but only got to seventy-five before falling asleep.

* * *

"Lily, Lily, Lily wake up!" I heard an annoying pixie wake me out of my peaceful sleep.

"What do you want?" I said, groggily.

I heard the devil pixie giggle her musical giggle of death, "Oh come silly, time for you to wake up, I finished and might I say, I think this by far my best work yet."

I opened my eyes slowly to only have my eyes widen in surprise. My hair was down in loose curls, one side pinned back with a small, but noticeable, black rose clip. I had on a light gray tank top with a dark gray hoodie and a dark denim skirt. I wore a pair of gray flats with a studded bow on the front. I had on subtle diamond earrings and my makeup was done lightly but noticeable. I had to admit, I looked good then I have in years.

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked almost shyly. I looked over at her and gave her the biggest hug I could conjure up at the moment.

"Thanks Alice, I love it." I said.

She squealed before grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs. I stumbled a little before gaining my balance and glared playfully at Alice.

"You know a little warning would be nice before I find my hand yanked off from being pulled by you three times a day" I said as walked over to my place next to Seth as he stared at me gaping like a fish. "So, is it fish day or do something?" I teased.

He blinked before shaking his head, "You look wonderful, even in a hoodie."

I giggled, "thanks" I turned to face my family before locking my gaze on my 'favorite' brother, "Oh, Edward? Truth or Dare?"

He looked a little uneasy as he answered, "Uh, dare?"

I grinned, "Alright, I dare you to switch clothes with Bella so Emmett doesn't feel alone in girl's clothing."

If vampires could go paler than they are, then Edward just paled big time. He looked over at Bella, who just shrugged and they both headed upstairs. About one minute later, Edward came down looking a little uncomfortable wearing Bella's black skirt and dark blue blouse, whereas Bella came down looking perfectly content at wearing Edward's clothing.

Our little game continued for a while before Esme came in and announced that dinner was ready. The guys ran while I walked over to the kitchen to see that Esme had made some chicken. I got a plate with a leg whereas the guys each got half of a chicken(jeesh, wolves and their stomach). Once we were all done, we all headed back to the game room were Emmett(back in his normal clothes) and Jasper were playing a game called Halo(at least I think that's what they said it was called). Edward was sitting on the couch, while Bella was stretched across the couch with her head in his lap. Rosalie was sitting on another couch right behind Emmett, reading a fashion magazine. Alice was sitting behind Jasper writing in a notepad and Nessie was sitting on the floor, were her and Jake were playing a game of crazy eights. I walked over to the couch that Seth sat on and curled up next to him.

As I sat next to my extremely hot(both in temperature and in looks) boyfriend, I replayed the events that happened today and was happy. Today went great and not one thing went wrong. But I couldn't help but think.

How long will the happiness last?

* * *

**okay, i'm so so so so so SO _SO_ sorry i updated late. **

**i've been busy and well i hope this extremely long chap made up for it. **

**i like how this chapter turned out. i think this story need a break from the drama but don't worry, i have an idea on how the drama will take off next chapter. **

**hope you liked it and don't forget to review. that makes me update faster. your reviews make me fill all bubbly, review! hehe ^_^  
**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	10. Ch 9: In The Mind of The Devil

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: *sulking in a corner***

**Me: (to Jazz) what's wrong with Edward?**

**Jasper: *chuckles* he's upset that his 'dazzling' didn't work on you last time**

**Me: Oh. Seth?**

**Seth: Yes?**

**Me: Do I own Twilight?**

**Seth, Jazz & Ed: NO!!!**

**Me: *sighs* well it was worth a try.**

**Chapter 9**

**Guess Who???**

Damn Jack. Letting her get away like that. I know he was trouble. I knew he'd get to attached. It's pathetic how he grew a soft spot for the girl. That girl was mine. I've heard stories of how a human girl was born with a unique scent that makes her basically disappear from our kind along with strange powers of healing others. But the one point in the many stories i've heard was with each taste of her blood, your strength grows and soon your stronger than any known vampire. I've had my eyes on that girl every since she was put in foster care with her two sisters. Oh how I remember that day clearly, one of the best days of my life...

***Flashback***

_The wind was starting to pick up as I fed from a local man who I knew wouldn't be missed anytime soon. Not that I care but if I'm going to find that girl, I don't need the 'big bad' Volutri on my tail. Once that man ran dry, I took the corpse and hid it deep in the forest. I ran into town, heading towards the opposite side of town were the orphanage was. My source told me this girl was an orphan, so I was checking every orphanage in the country. _

_I made it to the orphanage and before I did anything, the scent of apples and vanilla punched me in the face(metaphorically speaking of course). My head jerked over to the unknown scent to see a girl no older than eight years old sitting against he large tree. Her legs were pulled up to her small chest, her arms wrapped around her legs and her head was on her arms. The little dark haired girl appeared to be crying for some unknown reason._

"_Lily? Lily. Lily! Liliana!" I ducked down at the sound of the voice but looked through a hole in the fence to see what was going on. _

_A girl, who looked about thirteen ran over to the girl, "Lily, Thank god I found you. Come on we have to say goodbye to Ria and you know she won't go unless you say its okay." _

_The girl, Lily, sniffled as she lifted her head to look at the girl, "I know Rosie, its just this is for good this time. I know the family that want's her is going to give her a good life its just, that's my sister."_

_The other girl sighed as she sat beside Liliana, "__Oh Lily," She wrapped her arm around her. "She's my sister tambien, but there's nothing we can do. We just have to be happy for her and wish her the best. And look on the bright side, at least we have eachother." _

_Liliana sniffed, "Your right, we have to be happy for her. Don't we?"_

" _Me __temo__que__sí" her sister answered._

_She whipped her face free of tears before standing up and holding out her hand to her sister, "Come on Rosalina, lets go tell our sister goodbye."_

_Her sister giggled before taking her hand and standing up, "__¿Qué te he dicho acerca de que me llama Rosalina?"(What have I told you about calling me Rosalina?). _

"_Oo, big bad Rosie talking spanish to me, what ever shall I do? Besides you called me Liliana so now we're even. Now come on we have to meet Maria in the lobby!" the girls started __running as the wind blew over the scent of lavender coming from the same girl. _

_Wait a minute, first her scent was Apples, vanilla, now Lavender? This could be the girl. I finally found the girl. After nine years of searching, I found the girl! But wait, does she have healing powers?_

***End of Flashback***

That day, I found the girl and I knew I had to have her. The next year her sister, Rosalina, was adopted and then she was alone. That year I continued to keep tabs on her through out each foster home she went to. And with every foster home, came the threat of adoption. Liliana was just playing the innocent, helpless, girl with no family role and it just attracted the families further. So each time a foster family was close to adoption of the special girl, I had a little fun with the first member of the family that just happened to be in the forest at the wrong time, and with the grief came a new foster home.

The last foster family she was with well, lets just say, I had enough with the waiting. The parents were enjoying Liliana's company and she appeared to have made a friend, though they were going to wait for when the 'mom' Loraine had her baby, I just couldn't wait. And when the girl came home after a fight with her friend, I knew it was the perfect chance. That night I killed her foster parents and chased her through the forest before I got bored and used my powers to make her pass out. With the girl in my arms I knew the only thing that could ruin my mood was if anyone interrupted my moment of glory. Fortunately, no one ruined my moment and I successfully made it to an abandoned house deep within the forest of Portland.

Two weeks. That's how long she was in my possession. Two weeks. That's how long I tasted her sweet blood that made me stronger than I thought possible. Two weeks. That's how long it took for my pathetic excuse of a 'friend' Jack to get attached to the girl. Two weeks. That's how long it was before she was stolen from me. She was taken and I want her back. Heck, just as I think, I can feel the effects of her blood finish wearing off.

One year. That's how long she stayed off my radar. One year. That's how long i've been searching for that girl. One year. That's how long her scent has kept her hidden.

Six months. That's how long I've searched in the state of Washington.

One week. That's when I finally found her scent.

Three days. That's how long I waited before I used my new found power and injured her in her sleep.

Two days. That's how long before I found out that a family actually adopted her.

One day. That's how long before I found out that she's found love in a mutt.

Three weeks. That's how long before I take the first step in getting my Lily back.

Soon i'll have Lily back in my possession and nothing's going to stop me from getting what's mine.

* * *

**Well, there you go. and i'm so so so so so sorry for the late update. i was going to update last weekend but i kind of got stuck with some family bonding time(eep!) and some very violent shopping time with my mom (darn baby stores). **

**so, here was a little taste of the sick twisted mind of the one we know as Ross or as Seth likes to call him, 'The devil'. What'd you think? what did you think of the thing with Lily? **

**i need ya'lls honest opinions and please give me some input on what you think of this. please??? pretty please?? **

**REVIEW! please, that's all i'm asking, i don't care if you just bang the keyboard with random lettings just please review. ^_^**

**until next time, bye!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	11. Ch 10: Bonfire meet 'n' greet and Crap!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *sighs* Seth!**

**Seth: Yes?**

**Me: will you do the honors?**

**Edward: Him? What about me?**

**Me: You have Bella but Sethy's free game**

**Seth: Am not! I have Lily remember?**

**Me: oh yeah...anyway, will you do the honors?**

**Seth: Yes! She does not own twilight...and never will**

**Me: no need to rub it in**

**Chapter 10**

**LPOV**

_How long will this happiness last?_

"Ow! Alice, why is this necessary?" I asked as she ran the brush through my knotted hair painfully.

She sighed, exasperated, "This is necessary because this is the first time, you and Seth are going out in public."

I winced as she hit another knot, "Ow. Alice, you do know this is not a date right? Just a simple pack bonfire, nothing special."

Alice just sighed, "Oh Lily. Lily, Lily, Lily. What ever shall I do with you?" She continued when I didn't answer, "Just because your going to a bonfire, doesn't mean that you don't have to not get dressed up. Every occasion is an occasion to play dress up so hush up and let me finish, I'm almost done."

"Fine" I huffed. Giving up, I sat back and closed my eyes and hoped for this torture to end.

It's been about two weeks after our 'fun-day' and things have never been better. Ross hasn't interfered with anything(dreams included), Emmett, Jasper, Edward and I have been bonding from them teaching me the values of video games and bets(oh Emmett, he's a lost cause ain't he?), Alice, Rosalie, Bella and I bonded through shopping and let me tell you, shopping with Alice is like shopping with a five year old with an unlimited credit card through a toy store. I bonded with Carlisle through medicine. He taught me some things about his job that seemed interesting and I learned a lot. As for Esme, well, we bonded through garden work. Both of us would work on the garden and talk about everything. Me and Nessie would talk and gossip about anything and everything. She was my best friend and I was grateful for her friendship. I hanged out with Jacob every now and then (I still can't look at him in wolf form without laughing at the recent tutu incident). Now as for Seth, well, lets just say, we've been semi-inseparable since then. Seth and I would sit up in my room for hours doing nothing but enjoying each others company and it felt right. But Seth decided to take it up a notch last week and ask some questions from my past as we sat up in my room, me sketching in my new sketch book and him just watching me.

***Flashback***

_I laid on my stomach on the top of my bed with Seth sitting next to me looking over my shoulder as I sketched a picture of my old house back in Portland. We sat in a comfortable silence as the rest of the family went out for a weekend long camping trip-you have no idea how hard I to fight for the weekend alone with Seth when my vampire family are more protective of my every move, but after a few pouts and some reasonable words from my favorite wolf we now sit here without the supervision of my crazy vampire family._

_After a few minutes or so, Seth finally broke our silence._

"_Hey, um, Lily?" _

"_hmm?"_

_He sat up straighter and I sat up from my position and closed my sketchbook. Carefully, he took my hand in his and started to rub his thumb against the back of my hand in a soothing motion before looking up at me. _

"_Well, I was wondering if...you...would like to..." He cleared his throat before starting again, "You see, there's this thing that the pack does every few months or so depending on when the wolves decide."_

"_uh-huh." I urged him on further._

"_It's sort of like a bonfire wolf-imprint get together type thing. But I was wondering if you would liketogowithme?" He rushed out the last bit but I pretty much understood it clearly. _

_I giggled at his nervous expression but quickly stopped when I saw his face and noticed how nervous he was. With a deep breath, I answered, "Yes. Seth, I will go with you to your 'bonfire wolf-imprint get together type thing' and it gives me a chance to meet more people other than you, Jake, and my family."_

_He released his breath and grinned broadly at me, "Really?"_

_I nodded, "Yes, really." _

***End of Flashback***

That's how I ended up here, in front of Alice's vanity while she plies makeup on my face and thousands of hair products in my hair.

"Lily, Lily, wake up." I heard Alice say as she gently nudged me awake. I groaned as I realized I feel asleep while thinking back to Seth's question and opened my eyes only to be meet with a pair of golden eyes boring into my brown ones.

"AHH!" I screamed. Alice jumped back at my reaction and my hand made its way to my heart as I tried to slow my breathing.

"Oh my god! Sorry Lily, I didn't mean to scare you!" Alice apologized as I stretched my limbs.

"It's okay Alice!" I yawned, "just don't do that again and we'll be good." She nodded, "Now what possessed you to wake me from my fantastic dreams-shut it"

"Alright, alright. I was just going to tell you that your done and Seth and Jacob will be here in five minutes to pick you and Nessie up for the bonfire." She informed me before I turned towards the floor length mirror and gasped at the girl in the mirror.

She wore a deep purple top with sleeves that just shy of her elbow and that had a twist just under the bust line, black skinny jeans and a pair of dark flats with a flower and a thin bow on the toe. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail with a purple rose clip clipped on the right side of her ponytail. Her makeup was done lightly so it looked like she had none on but you could see the eye makeup for it was a light dark gray smokey eye with a hint of purple in it. The only way I could still recognized it as me was the crescent marks that adorned both my wrists and my utter shortness of it all.

"Thank you Alice!" I hugged her before I heard the doorbell sound off downstairs and my nerves perked up ten-fold.

Alice hugged my back before pulling away and grabbing a wad of material and tossing it to me. "Lily, calm down. You look great and I know Seth is going to love you in this outfit. Now, go downstairs and go have some fun tonight. Okay?"

"Okay," I nodded, "Thanks Alice, for everything." I turned and ran out to the hallway and stopped at the stairs. I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs to see Jake already caught up with Nessie wore was wearing a deep blue camisole, black skinny jeans, a small black shrug with flowers and crochet detail on the front along with a pair of black ballerina flats.

"Nice outfit Nessie. Looks good on you." I complemented her on her clothes as I made it to the last step.

"Thank you. Your outfit looks great Lily!" Nessie complemented as I felt a pair of warm strong arms wrap around my waist.

"You look beautiful Lily." he whispered in my ear and I shivered inwardly as his breath went down my neck.

I turned around to get a good look at him, "Thank you, and you look very handsome tonight." He grinned as he took my hand in his and lead me towards the door.

"Come on, don't want to be late now don't we?" Seth chuckled as he made his way to the door while towing me along side him.

"Lily!" Oh for the love of god! I turned around just in time to see a wad of dark fabric coming straight for my face. Just catching the fabric and opening it up to see that it was a simple black hoodie, I threw a quick glare towards Alice who was curled up against Jasper's chest grinning broadly at me. "Have fun and don't be home late, got it?" Alice teased as I grabbed Seth's wrist and pulled him outside to hide from my embarrassing family.

I swear, my family can be so weird!

We made it to the forest opening near Jacob's home when Nessie and I got off the guys so they could go phase back into their human forms.

_Wow, Lily looks great tonight. Alice did great with her outfit...Oops, sorry Jake, but hey, it's not like your not thinking of Nessie either...Ha! See?...Why do I feel I'm forgetting something?...Something important...nope, oh well, I'll figure it out soon...Your no fun, you know that right?...Shutting up... _I seriously hope he knows I can hear his thoughts. _Whoa, I wonder if I should take Lily to the clearing I found...yeah, that seems like a good plan,...first the bonfire than the clearing then her house 'cause I want to live and knowing the Cullens as long as I have they will do some serious damage... _Huh? I wonder how long he has known my family? _What was that? Oh, hehe...I stepped on a twig... _I laughed at Seth's weirdness.

"Seth forget you can hear his wolf thoughts again?" Nessie asked noticing my random outburst. I nodded as I tried to calm myself for I knew Seth had phased when I could no longer hear his thoughts.

Seth and Jake walked out of the woods and headed towards us. Jake headed straight for Nessie and took her in his arms while Nessie buried her head in his chest as he looked at her as if she was the most precious object in the world. His eyes were filled with so much love I thought his eyes were going to explode at the amount of love in them. There sizes were so contrasting that made them that more perfect. Her small 5' 3 frame and his towering 6'7 form were so different, it really didn't matter once you saw the love in their eyes. To me, their love was so pure and so visible that if you looked hard enough, you could probably see a indestructible bubble of love surrounding them.

My thoughts were interrupted by a set of warm arms wrapping around my waist as I gazed upon the couple in front of. I looked up to be meet by his deep brown eyes that seemed so endlessly and seem as though he's seen the world and still hasn't seen it all. His eyes told a story, they were the gateways to his emotions 'cause he's not one for showing his emotions except for anger but it's understandable.

"What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" Seth asked quietly, as he tightened his grip on me and looked deep in my eyes for answers.

I buried my head in his chest, taking in his woodsy scent that made my insides melt and my mind scream home, "I was just thinking about the undying love those two over there seem to share. It's as though, there's a small bubble shielding them from the outside world."

He buried his head in my hair(Alice is going to kill him) and inhaled my scent before answering, "You know, I used to think those two looked like idiots-just standing there, holding each other in each others' arms, just staring at each other-but now that I have you, I finally see why they do that." Seth let go of me, took my hand in his and we started to make our way down to the beach. "I understand why they do that now. I could just hold you in my arms and not move forever and still be the happiest guy in the universe, just as long as I know your safe and that you love me to." His face paled as he said that and I tried to figure out why till I realized, we never really said that meaningfully to each other. We only said it playfully. Well, time to straighten this out before it gets ugly.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, it just slipped. I-" I cut him off as I put my finger over his warm, soft lips(I have_ got _to control my thinking).

"Seth, listen. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you. You just have to understand that just because I had the suckiest past in the history of pasts, doesn't mean I'm going to let that get in the way. But understand that I'm still trying to adjust to this whole thing. With my family, you, Ross, and how I'm going to deal with it all. I still need to get full trust in you in order for this to work. So please, if you want to say you love me and mean it, go ahead, just remember, I might have problems saying it back." I explained, probably seemed like I was babbling but I had to get that out of the way.

He nodded, "Don't worry, I won't pressure you into anything." We just made it to the edge of the beach and the bonfire was now visible before us. "But don't think I won't stop trying to gain your trust. 'Cause I won't."

I just giggled in response as I took his hand and we made it to the fire that was surrounded by a group of a people who formed a circle around it. I looked around and quickly spotted Jake and Nessie sitting together, Nessie staring into the flames and Jake staring at Nessie with nothing but love in his eyes. My eyes widened as I took in the rest of pack and their imprints. All the boys look the same except for the certain differences.

"Hey, Seth! See you finally decided to join us." The boy with short dark hair and light brown eyes that were the lightest of the sea of dark eyes.

"Yeah! And who is this this chick you got here?" Another boy asked, he had short hair but it was longer than the other boy and he was shorter than the other boy.

"Guys, this here, is Lily Reyes-Cullen." Seth said my name with so much love that I got the biggest smile on my face without knowing it.  
"Ah, so _this _is the new Cullen girl that's captured our little Sethy's heart." The tallest of the boys greeted.

I nodded, "yeah, I guess I am."

He unwrapped his arm from around the girl next to him and stood up, "Well, it's nice to meet you Lily. My name's Sam and this here is my wife, Emily**(A/N: I know, I know. Now you see, this story is placed like twenty maybe fifty years after Breaking Dawn but in my story, all the imprints live as long as the wolves do so ha! Anyway, any imprints from the books are **_**so**_** alive and young...back to the story now)**" He gestured to the woman next to him. The woman, Emily, was taller than me by so much and she had this certain beauty about her, it was a wonder he imprinted on her. On the right side of her face she had three scares that ran from her hair line to her neck but I didn't get a good look to give the woman some peace that I just don't stand here staring at her face like and idiot.

"My name is Embry, I saw you when Jake came here with his amazing pink tutu that totally went with his eyes." "Embry, shut up before I shove you off the cliff!" "Anyway, this is my amazing girlfriend, Mia." The boy, Embry, rubbed his arm against the girl next to him I supposed to be Mia. Mia was about the same height as Bella and definitely shorter than Embry. She had dark brown hair that reach just above her shoulders and was in curled to frame her face beautifully. Her bangs were pinned back by a simple red bow clip to go with her red tank top and dark skinny jeans. Her face had a sorta soft childness to it but you could definitely see that she was slightly more sophisticated than the normal teenager. I might just like her.

"Hello" Mia greeted with a small smile towards me.

"Hello" I greeted back.

A boy with bright eyes that were like a sorta hazel of green and brown stood up with a smile on his face as he walked over to me with his hand outstretched to me. I took his hand and shook it, "My name's Brady, this is my girlfriend Scarlett." Brady gestured to his girlfriend who I noticed who despite her name, had jet black hair that came down just to the middle of her back in loose waves. She was probably as tall as Rose but I can't be to sure. The one feature that stood out though were her bright icy blue eyes that seem to glow in the moonlight. Her eyes made her that much beautiful and plummet my already low self-esteem.

The next boy was tall like the others but seemed to have a smirk permanently planted on his face which just screamed joker. "My name is Jared and this is my wife Kim" I looked to see a woman who was beautiful like the others but had a certain something about her. She wore a small smile that made her seem like she had a secret that no one knew. Her dark brown eyes glowed with happiness when Jared wrapped his arm around her waist, they were the perfect model couple(so were the rest of them for that matter).

"I'm Quil and this is my lovely fiancee Claire**(A/N: No comments on this).**" Quil was shorter than the rest of the guys and his brown green eyes with hint of orange seemed to shine with playfulness. Claire had a sorta childish look to her bright blue eyes. Her hair was dark brown and curled just to the small of her back.

Another boy who looked slightly rougher than the rest of them stood up, "The name's Paul and this is Rachel." Paul reminded me a bit of Emmett, tough exterior but total joking softy interior. Rachel had familiar face that I couldn't place at the moment but then she smirked and I knew immediately who she reminded of.

I looked at Jacob, then back at Rachel, then back at Jake, then back at Rachel just to make sure I had this right. "I take it that you two are related?" I pointed to my two suspects(hehe).

They both nodded. "This is my annoying older sister, Rachel." Jacob smirked while pointing to his sister. "And this is my pain in the neck younger brother, Jacob" Rachel smirked their smirk while pointing to her brother. I just nodded, now seeing the resemblance to the two siblings.

"I'm Collin and this is my amazing girlfriend Rayne." Collin seemed to be the youngest out of the group but honestly I couldn't tell with these guys' height and major buffness. Rayne came up to Collin's shoulders and looked to be a sixteen. Her eyes were a deep brown that seemed to match Collin's but hers had a slight glow to hers that made her seem to young and mature at the same time.

"I'm Leah, Seth's sister" A girl who was as tall as the guys and had cropped hair that came up to her shoulders. She looked beautiful and by Seth's description of her, I knew that Leah was indeed his sister.

"And of course you know Jake and Renesmee." I nodded. "Alright! Time to get this shindig on the road and start with the story telling" Brady laughed as Embry threw a half eaten hotdog at Jared's head. Jake laughed as Emily poured a handful of sand in Sam's hair and Collin just started laughing so hard he was rolling on the sand while Rayne just giggled at him and shook her head. Scarlett and Kim just turned to each other and started talking about their weekend. Leah and Mia just laughed at the boys antics and I felt so left out of the equation since even Seth was enjoying the sight before us.

As if sensing my discomfort, Seth stopped laughing and whistled to get the guys' attention. "Hey, shouldn't we get this started, I mean I don't have all night you know, I have a vampire family to return her to and a threat over my head so hurry up"

Sam got up from the ground and dusted off the sand that was still stuck on him before clearing his throat, "uh, yeah. Come on guys lets get started." All the guys sat up and dusted off before Jacob sat up straighter than the others looking, as Seth would say, 'All Mighty Alpha' like. "Alright, Jake? Will you start us off?"

Jake just nodded before wrapping his arm around Nessie. He took a deep breath, "Alright, as most of you know about our legends, but others do not." he took a quick look around before starting again. "We are gathered here on this night to not only meet the newbies but also retell our legends so that they may be past on over time." Jacob got this look that made you know that he wasn't just any young wolf, but a matured wolf alpha that knew what he was doing. He retold the legends that I heard have been past for years and will forever be retold for years to come. The legends were told as if it was memory still stuck in their minds. As we all gazed at either Jake or the fire, you could feel the magic of the stories all over and it was magnificent.

"So what'd you think of the legends?" Seth asked as we were heading towards the forest so Seth could take me to this 'clearing' I heard about in his mind but have yet to tell him but he'll find out soon anyways.

"Honestly, I loved them and they were so amazing!" I gushed out with a giggle.

He chuckled at my dorkiness, "Well, I'm glad you like them. Now stay here and I'll be right back." I nodded as he took off to the forest to phase.

_There we go, now to get Lily and head off...crap I should have told her to close her eyes before this...oh well, we'll manage. _I heard Seth's thoughts as he phased and he has yet to remember our bond.

I heard the bushes rile up and I noticed it wasn't Seth 'cause he was still trying to figure out how to tell me to close my eyes. My body tensed up as the rustling bush started to calm and a small brown rabbit came out. The rabbit seemed to be limping a bit on his right hind leg. I walked over and picked it up.

"What's the matter little one? Does your paw hurt?" I asked it as I cradled it against my chest. As I sat down, I moved my hand to his back paw a poked it lightly which caused the rabbit to jump slightly at my touch. "So your paw does hurt. Okay how about I make it better okay?" The rabbit just stared at me as I wrapped my hand around his paw as gently as I could and cleared my head of all thoughts besides the healing process of the rabbits paw.

His paw started to glow a light blue as my thoughts cleared and the healing started. Once I felt the paw was healed properly, I removed my hand and placed the rabbit down on the ground and watched n delight as the rabbit hopped around happily with its newly healed paw. "There you go little one, all better. Now hop along and I hope to see you soon."

_Whoa._

I looked up at the thought and was now staring into Seth's now widened eyes. "You saw that didn't you?"

He just nodded. _How did she do that? That was...whoa. How come she never told me she could do that? What the-?_

"I guess I should explain, huh?" _ya think? _"Oh and for the record, the important thing you've let slip your mind all night was our bond. Remember? The one that lets me communicate to you through your mind. You know, our _Bond_."

_Oh crap, I knew it was important. Oh Lily, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to slip, it just did. I guess with all the bonfire excitement and the joy that you even agreed to join me tonight so I could show you what I have to show you, I just-I'm so sorry._

"Seth, chill, I know. And I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean it. I was just aggravated you forgot, well, it was funny at first then it wasn't and well, when you saw me heal that rabbit it just kinda got to me, you know? I'm sorry Seth." I told him as I walked over to his huge form. "But as for the healing, I think I have a lot to tell you when we get to the clearing you've been thinking about."

He just nodded and lied down on the ground so I could get on. Once I was secure on his back, he took off in the direction of the clearing.

_Um, we're almost there, so, um, could you, um, close your eyes please?_

I giggled softly as I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sounds of the forest that rang in my ears. The wind whipped my hair across my face as I giggled at Seth's thoughts of nervousness. I had to reassure him everything was going to be fine even though I had no idea what this place looked liked.

Suddenly I felt Seth stop in his tracks and I tensed. What happened?

_It's okay Lily, we made it to our destination but keep your eyes closed until I say so, kay?_

With a sigh, I kept my eyes closed as I felt Seth start to move again but was slowly walking to the clearing. He made sure to clear his thoughts so I wouldn't see anything till he was ready to show me. Seth started to move again and I figured he was just lying down so I could get off his back easily so I could see the place.

_Alright, you can get down but keep your eyes closed. _He told me and I huffed in frustration. When will I be able to see again?

Slowly, I made my way down his large back and on to the cold hard ground. I patted my self down and stood up straight so I could wait to be told when to see.

_Alright, open your eyes  
_My eyes flung open and I gasped at what I saw. The clearing was just like the one in my dreams that usually stared me and Seth. I looked down to make sure I was wearing my jeans and purple top and not the white dress that I always seem to find myself wearing in my dreams. When I sure I was still awake, I stood there and took it all in. The scattered flowers that were evenly spaced, the trees the enclosed this magical place, and the opening up top that revealed the stars. This place was the exact same from my many dreams but now it seemed more real-and not just because it is real-it seemed as though now that I know it's real, it makes my dreams so much more real, even the ones I don't want to think about.

_So, what do you think of it?, _Seth's 'voice' brought me out of my jumbled thoughts.

"I've been here before." I whispered so quietly, I didn't know if he heard me.

_Huh?_

"I've been here before" I said a little louder. I turned around to face him, "Not in real life, but I've been here before, in my dreams"

_Really? Well, that ruins the effect, doesn't it?_ He sighed as he sat down.

"No! I mean, no it doesn't, without you, this place would have been forever in my dreams and I never would have know it was real. Thank you Seth, it's beautiful." I told him as I walked over to where he lay and sat down next to him.

I raised my hand and started to scratch his fur around his neck. Seth let out a low purr of contentment and his thoughts were along the same lines.

_You have no idea how good that feels. Were you sent down from heaven to me? Or did I just get severally lucky? _I giggled at his thoughts and slowly let my hand down.

"I guess you want me to tell you about my healing thing?" I questioned as I leaned against his large body.

_Yeah that would be nice to know _he said as he crossed his paws and rested his head against them.

"Alright you see, the only reason that Ross-" Seth growled "-wanted me to begin with was because of my so called 'amazing scent and powerful blood that could do wonders' but that wasn't the only reason." I took a deep breath. "I apparently had some 'amazing healing powers' and honestly I don't know what's so amazing about them when the only thing it's got me is a crazed vampire following my every move and for all I know he could be right behind those trees or waiting for me at the house." I stopped when I realized I was rambling again and sighed, "What I'm trying to say is, my healing powers is what messes with my scent and makes any vampire who drink my blood gets stronger than any vampire in existence. That was the reason Ross sought me out." Seth started to vibrated and I could only think of it as anger and confusion. "I didn't know about my powers till I was out on one of my rare outings during my 'stay' with Ross. He would let me out into the woods for some fresh air, apparently it made my blood more healthier if I got some exercise every now and then. So he let me out and I found a small bird with an injured wing. I really don't know how to explain what happened, I just put my hand on the wing and just hoped it would get better soon. The wing was better and Ross found out. I wasn't allowed outside after that day."

_So let me get this straight. You can heal other living beings? _He clarified.

"Yes, I've only tried on small animals though. Never anything bigger than that." I told him as I sighed. "you wanna know something?"

_hm?_

"This is one of the best days of my life. I learn so much about my boyfriends legends as to how it all started-which was amazing by the way-then my said boyfriend takes me to the clearing of my dreams, literally. That and if you look up, the stars are shining really brightly which is always a beautiful sight to see." I grinned as I curled up next to him watched as the stars danced elegantly across the sky.

_Not as beautiful as you though, _he said as he looked over at me. Suddenly I felt something heavy rest on me. I looked down to see Seth's overly large tail on top of me.

"keeping me warm, huh?"

_you bet I am_

_You sure you don't want to wait for me to phase to walk you to the door?_ Seth asked for the thousandth time.

"Seth, again, no I'm fine. Just leave me at the opening of the forest near the house so I don't get lost and I'll be fine. You can phase to say goodbye if you want." I told him, again.

_Alright fine, we'll do it your way but I will phase and say proper goodbye before I leave alone, okay? _

"Okay." I said as we made it to the edge of the forest.

Seth lied down on the ground, I climbed down from his back and walked over the tree. _Alright, stay there, I'll be right back. Okay?_

I sighed, "yes Seth, I won't move a muscle." With a nod, he took off to the woods. I waited by the tree listening to his thoughts which were still pretty funny. What is with him and freaking out about stepping a _twig? _

The bushes started to shake and Seth came out wearing his knee-length shorts. "So, did you have a good time tonight?"

"Well," I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "Yes, I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, Seth. For everything."

"Your welcome, Lily." he gave one last squeeze before letting me go. He looked down at me with his deep brown eyes that seemed to peer into my very soul.

"You know? Twigs won't hurt you. There just wimpy sticks." I giggled as Seth's face turned a dark shade of red.

"Alright, enough with the teasing, you better get inside before your family kills me. And would love to live, thank you very much." he chuckled.

"yes, I would love for you to live too. So I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow." I said as he turned around and ran into the forest.

Once he was no longer in sight, I turned towards my home and ran to the door. I opened the door and noticed that no one was insight. Hm, wonder if there upstairs?

"I'm home!" I called out to no one in general. I put my jacket on the coat rack and headed to the living were I saw my family sitting there talking to four other people who I knew weren't really people but four vampires.

"Well, hello. Who's this?" The older looking vampire asked Carlisle.

Carlisle walked over and wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders, "This is my new daughter, Liliana."

The vampire chuckled darkly as he met my brown eyes with his bright red ones. I froze as I realized this vampire was no different than Ross with the same sadistic red eyes that cost me so much.

"Well hello, Liliana, I'm Aro."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry! I know it's been like little under three months and i'm sorry. a lot has come up and i just didn't have the time to type. **

**it's finally finished and honestly i think it's crap but hey, i got it done. so review and tell me what you think and thanks to Futurecullen26 and Chessie The Cheshire Cat for help with the names of some of the imprints. **

**Next chapter will be up sometime next week and don't forget to review and giv me your ideas as to what should happen, cause i have an idea but i need your help. **

**thanks and type soon!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	12. Ch 11: Cries, Healer Task and Desicions

**Disclaimer:**

**Does it look like I own Twilight? Cause if it does, let me know so I can start to freak out hyperactively.**

**Chapter 11**

_**Previously on WTT:**_

_Carlisle walked over and wrapped his arm protectively around my shoulders, "This is my new daughter, Liliana."_

_The vampire chuckled darkly as he met my brown eyes with his bright red ones. I froze as I realized this vampire was no different than Ross with the same sadistic red eyes that cost me so much._

_"Well hello, Liliana, I'm Aro." _

**3rd Person POV**

Liliana stood there frozen in fear of the old vampire but refused to show it. She sensed this vampire was high in power considering her family's reaction to her meeting this vampire. She could sense the fact her family was afraid off her meeting this vampire.

"So Liliana, how long have you known the Cullens?" the vampire asked the young girl who was being lead to the couch and was sat in between Carlisle and Esme who had a protective arm around her waist.

"She's been with us for about two weeks now." Edward answered for her quickly.

The old vampire looked at the mind reader, "I believe I asked Liliana." he looked back at the the girl, "So, before you met the Cullens, were you an orphan?"

The healer nodded, "Yes, I was an orphan before I met the Cullens."

Aro looked curiously at the girl, "By knowing the Cullens, I assume you know about..." he trailed off living the girl to fill in the blanks.

She nodded again, "Yes, I know about them." She was sure he could sense the double meaning in her words.

He nodded at her words and looked around the room before looking over the girl again. He was still confused though. Her scent. It was as if her scent was invisible to him but when she stood at the entrance he was sure he smelt the scent of apples and vanilla but then when she was being moved to the couch he could smell the scent of lavender. And now, he couldn't smell anything, it was as if she wasn't even there.

"Your scent, it's very odd. It's as if you disappeared from the room." the small vampire beside Aro voiced his thoughts.

The girl loosened up a little but not enough to look comfortable to everyone in the living room. "it's not the first time I've heard that before." she said to the four stranger vampires sitting across from them.

The two big vampires behind the old vampire and the young one looked confused at the comment and it didn't go unnoticed by the family.

"Lily is a special case in the human world." the emapth said trying to ease into the situation tenderly.

"Hmm" the old vampire pondered for a second before he held out his hand towards Lily and she froze at the sudden movement. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Your family would never allow it, besides I'm just trying to make sense of this all. So, your hand please?"

The girl looked over at her adoptive parents and they just nodded, their expressions void of any emotions but in Esme's eyes you could tell she was nervous about this situation but didn't say anything out loud on it. With their nods of encouragement, Lily slowly outstretched her hand out to meet the one of the old vampire.

Their hands met and Lily jumped slightly at his touch and started to slow her heart but was extremely tense.

"Interesting. Very interesting."

**LPOV  
**

"_Interesting. Very interesting."_

What was so interesting about touching my hand? Did he have a power like Edward, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Nessie? I could see Edward nod slightly at my thought in response in the corner of my eye. So he did have a power. But what did his power have to deal with touching my hand.

He must have seen my confused face, because he released my hand and looked at me directly in the eye which creeped me out to no end. "So, you not only know of the existence of vampires but you have a vampire after you?" I froze. "well, I must say, you have one interesting girl on your hands Carlisle."

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, we do. And we're very proud to have her with us."

Aro nodded at him, "I can very well see that. But you do remember our laws about this Carlisle?" Laws?

"I'm very aware of our laws Aro." Carlisle answered him as I felt Esme stiffen beside me. Aro smirked slightly as I heard the low growls coming from my family behind me but it seemed like Edward and Rosalie's growls were louder than the rest of them.

He looked at all of us in turn before landing his gaze on me, "So, you know that having a human know about our kind is a strict violation of our law, right?" the tension seemed to rise at his words. Me knowing about my family is a violation?

Aro stood up without breaking his gaze on me, "You know the consequences of your actions, Carlisle."

He nodded at Aro's words and looked warily at the family. Everyone seemed wary of his words and it made me wonder what the consequences were and why they had to suffer for it when it wasn't them who told me.

"Jane, would you do the honors?" the small blonde girl stood up and looked straight into my eyes as she smirked.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I felt myself being tossed to the other side of the room and the sounds of everyone's cries and someone's screams. I tried to sit carefully and disregarded my pain to see that it was Esme who pushed me out of the way and was now withering in pain on the floor. Carlisle was being restrained by Jasper and Emmett while everyone had glares on their faces and was growling at the small vampire who just continued smirking. I looked at each expression to see that Carlisle's was one of complete anguish and pain, and my siblings all had the same expressions of pain, hatred, and sadness. It was all to much. The one person who I thought was my mother was now on the floor in pain while my family was standing there watching in horror. I had to do something and quick.

"Esme!" I cried as I crawled over to her only to have Edward's arm wrap around my waist and hoist me up in restraint. "NO! Let me go!" I cried out in vain as the tears streamed down my face. I looked up at Aro who was watching us in complete satisfaction. "Stop it! Leave her alone! She had nothing to do with this! No of them did! Hurt me, not them! Just stop it!" I screamed at the vampire as I finally got released from Edward's grasp. Slowly, I crawled over Esme to try and help. I put my hand on her forehead and tried to concentrate on relieving her of her pain. My hand started to glow a deep blue as I concentrated. It seemed to work for minute but with this being my first object that wasn't an animal, I didn't know if it was working or not.

"Jane, stop." I heard Aro say. Esme started to stop thrashing and lowered her cries as she opened her eyes.

Esme looked up at me and smiled before crushing me in a hug. Then I felt Carlisle run over and hug us both. "you can put your hand down now Lily, I'm fine." I heard Esme tell me. Oh right, my hand. I took my hand down and made sure it stopped healing and soon I was hit a huge wave of exhaustion. I fell limp in Esme's arms but I didn't go completely under.

"_Lily!_" I heard my family cry. I wanted to respond but my exhaustion was to much and I couldn't find my voice to respond back.

"So, its true. She does have healing powers." Aro breathed. "Hmm, she'll make a great addition to the guard that's for sure." I could hear the low growls of family signaling it was not a good idea for him to say that. "But of course it will be her choice. Since she is fifteen, she will have to be changed into one of us, when she is of the age of eighteen when there will no suspicions, understand?"

"Yes, we understand, and she will be changed when she is eighteen." Carlisle said in a strained voice, despite of the many growls behind him.

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "Good. Well, I think we should get going. See you soon and hopefully, she will be one of us when we come back."

With those words, the exhaustion took over and I fell into a deep sleep.

**EsPOV**

That was the most excruciating pain in the world. But when I felt Lily's small hand on my hand I felt like it was an icepack on the fire that was burning. It was as if she was penetrating the burning and giving me some relief to the pain.

When Jane stopped with the pain I could see Lily looking down at me with her worried expression, tears streaming down her face and her hand was still on my forehead giving me relief from the pain that was still lingering. I crushed her in a tight hug with all the love and gratitude I could give when I felt Carlisle run and gave me a hug, along with kissing every inch of my face making sure I was fine. After a minute, I told her she could put her hand down and that's when she fell limp in my arms. The family started freaking out and was just about to kill the four vampires that stood in front us.

_Edward, tell Jasper to calm everyone down and we'll discuss this later. _I thought to him as I soon felt everyone start to calm down a little.

Carlisle pulled me into his lap along with Lily in my lap as we listened for Aro's words on the matter and if it weren't for the girl in my arms, there would be some dead vampires burning in flames right there on the spot. They gave Lily three years before she has to be changed. Three years! I wanted to cry so bad right there. My Lily has had such a hard life to begin with and now she has to look forward to being a vampire. So instead of having the option of turning into one of us, she is now forced to be one of us.

Once Aro and the others left, everyone ran over and squished Lily and I into a hug. And I was grateful for it, cause it was not only a reassurance but a comfort.

"Oh Esme, are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you feel any pain? Are y-" I shushed my husband as he started to go overboard with the never-ending questions.

"Carlisle, I'm fine. No, I'm not in any pain. Lily here helped with that." I answered him and my children's thoughts.

"MOM!" Alice and Rosalie cried as they crushed me in a hug as Carlisle took Lily in his arms to help not cause my sleeping girl any harm from the massive hugs I was receiving.

"Shh, girls, I'm fine. It's okay." I tried to console the dry sobbing girls but my efforts were in vain, cause they just continued to sob. "Girls, I'm fine, I swear. I wouldn't lie if I wasn't hurt, would I?"

Soon the girls sobs turned into small whimpers as I stroked the back of their hair to attempt to calm them down.

"You're sure your fine? No pains or anything?" Rosalie hiccuped as she sat down on the couch next to Alice.

I nodded to her as I was suddenly scooped into a big bear hug by none other then my big bear of a son. "Hi to you too Emmett."

"Are you absolutely sure your okay, mom?" He asked.

I nodded, "yes dear, I'm perfectly fine now."

He looked me over before setting me down and I was scooped yet again by my other two sons. They were sensible and only hugged me for a few seconds asked if I was alright before running to their mates.

My gaze followed my eldest son as he was about to head upstairs. "Edward, were is Bella?"

He looked at me hesitantly before sighing and answering, "She upstairs with Renesmee. Bella is distraught and slightly upset with herself." My face must have given my confusion away for he said, "With her being a mental shield, and all, she was upset with herself for not doing anything sooner to you."

I just nodded before I walked over to Lily, picked her up in my arms and headed upstairs to her room. Carefully, I slipped her under the covers before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Thank you sweetheart." I whispered leaving to Edward and Bella's room across the hall.

"You can come in Esme." I heard Bella call as I lifted my hand to knock. I slipped into the room to see Bella sitting on the bed while Renesmee was trying to comfort her mother.

"Oh Bella." I cried softly as I ran over to her and took her in my arms.

She started to dry sob uncontrollably as I stroked her back in soothing circles. "I'm so so-sorry Esme! I didn't know what was going on and I was so scared! I should have done something instead of stand there! I should have! I-!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, it's okay, I know you were scared and I'm not going to hold it against you, I promise. I'm fine and we're all safe and together, alright?" I told her as she continued to sob.

Her sobs turned into sniffles, "I'm sorry, but I feel like it was my fault you were hit by Jane in the first place. I mean I'm a freakin' mental shield for crying out loud! I should have been able to snap out of it to protect you."

"Bella." She looked down at her hands, "Bella look at me" Slowly, she looked up at me, her eyes filled with pain as her sniffles turned into hiccups. "Oh Bella, I told you already, it's not your fault. I'm not going to hold this against you. You were scared and I understand that. Now please can we just let this go and spent the next three years peacefully?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, I'll let it go. But I'm still sorry. Will you forgive me?"

I squeezed her tightly, "There's nothing to forgive. I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Mom." She whispered. I held her tight before I kissed her forehead and released her.

"Alright, I'm going to check in on Lily. I'll see you later sweetheart." I hugged her one last time before I headed out of the room to go back to Lily's room.

I slipped in to see Lily sleeping soundly. She looked so peaceful lying there, but something seemed off. Her expression was what was off. Instead of one of peace and serenity, it was one of pain and sadness. It made me wonder why she had that expression on her face.

"She's having a nightmare about what happened." My eldest told me as I walked over to the sleeping girl.

"You know, I will never be more grateful for her in my entire existence." I turned around a smiled at my husband as he walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him.

"Me too, Me too."

**LPOV**

_I continued running only to realize that I was running down the hall where my room was. I passed by Edward's room and made it to my door. There were voices coming from in my room and I tried to figure out who could be in my room. I opened the door to see my entire family was standing there watching the bed which seemed weird, I mean, what was on the bed if I'm right here? _

_My question was answered when Carlisle moved his position from the bed to over where Esme stood. _I _was on the bed. _Me. _And what freaked me out more was what my family was saying. _

"_It's been two days Carlisle, why hasn't she woken up yet?" Esme asked. _Two _days? I've been asleep for two days?_

"_I don't know, it seems to me that when she was healing you, it took a lot out of her. She's just exhausted and resting to get her strength back." Carlisle explained._

_She seemed to take it but the same question seemed to be on everyone's faces._

"_Uh, what are we going to tell Seth about this?" Emmett asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Seth? Oh no, what did they tell Seth?_

_Jacob sighed as he tightened his hold on Nessie, "I have him on patrol, well, several patrols lately and that's exhausting him so he just goes straight home. It seems to keep him busy." _

"_But you haven't told him, what all happened? Right?" Bella asked._

"_Right, I haven't told him anything besides that Lily is fine and bonding with her family. He doesn't know a thing about what happened." He answered. _

_So Seth doesn't know that I'm here sleeping or about what happened? Oh and they can't here me either. Crap! How am I supposed to tell them what was going on with me? _

_I skimmed the room for any clues when I suddenly came across my sketchbook on the bay window seat. Yes! I ran over to my sketchbook and reached into my bag that I forgot to put away and grabbed my pencil. Then a thought hit me. How am I supposed to have them see this is they're all focused on my body? I looked around till my gaze landed on Edward. Perfect. I ran over to my body and placed my hand on my wrist(wow that sounded weird) and started to transfer my thoughts to Edward._

Edward!, don't freak but I need you to count to ten then look over at my window seat at my sketchbook. Don't question it, just do it. And COUNT!

_As he started counting I ran over to my sketchbook and wrote the one thing that he would know it was me. _Seth looks like a giant dog with fur but I think he's FLUFFY!

_Edward looked over at my sketchbook and gasped. "Lily?" _

Yep, _I wrote. _

"_Lily? Edward, what are you talking about?" Jasper asked. _

_He pointed to my sketchbook. Everyone looked over to where Edward was pointing and I wrote, _Hi Everyone! _In big letters so they can see. _

_Of course, everyone gasped at this._

"_Lily, is that really you?" Esme asked._

Yes it is. Now I need you to listen to me. Well not really listen but read what I'm saying...aw, you guys know what I mean.

"_Yep, that's Lily alright." Emmett laughed loudly. _

"_We're listening Lily, well, not listening, but reading..just keep writing." Nessie giggled at how funny she sounded. _

Thanks Nessie. Now in all seriousness, I need you guys to calm down. I'm fine, just in a sticky situation at the moment.

"_How sticky?" Rosalie asked. _

Let's just say, if I don't figure out how to get to mine and Seth's clearing, I'll be here awhile.

"_wow, that is sticky. But why yours and Seth's clearing?" Alice questioned. _

I don't know, but I do know whatever I need to do to get out of here is at that clearing.

"_Okay, but how are we going to take you there if none of us knows were it is?" _

That's my problem, but uh, Jake, do you mind and telling me were Seth is at the moment?

"_Out on patrol, why?" _

Cause, I might have an idea. Now you've had him on a busy patrol schedule, right?

"_Yes." _

Then he's there.

"_What are you talking about?"_

I'll explain when I wake up but for now, I gotta go. See you tonight! Alice any specifics here?  
_"Tonight, at nine thirty" She said proudly. Yes! This is going to work._

Alright, see you guys tonight!_ I put down pencil and took a deep breath. I channeled into Seth's thoughts and as I thought, he was asleep at the clearing and with a leg injury. I'll freak out later about that but now gotta go to that clearing. _

_I closed my eyes as I focused on all the finer details of the clearing, the color, the smell, the warmth. Suddenly I could smell the fresh grass and my favorite smell of all time, woodsy with a hint of cinnamon. I opened my eyes and saw Seth there laying on the ground in his wolf form sleeping soundly. _

_Watching him made me think about whether or not I should tell him about the evil vampires from the other night. I mean, vampires are like they're mortal enemies. Now I have to turn into one. I don't know how he's going to react to me telling him I'm supposed to turn into a blood-sucking creature in two years. Oh yeah, I forgot to say, I turn eighteen in two years cause this year I'm turning sixteen but I'll let them believe whatever. Still, how am I going to tell him. I don't want him to hate me and abandon me like everyone everyone else has in the world. How would it work with us going to be enemies and all, would it not matter? Or would we forever hate each other? _

_But I have to tell him. As much as I hate to break it to him like this, I have to tell him. I mean, this effects both of us, not just me, or him, but both of us. _When_ I'm going to tell him, well, that's a different story._

_Seth started to stir and that's when I realized that night had already fallen. I ran over to Seth's back leg and placed my hand on the wound. My hand glowed a bright blue as his leg started to heal. Finally the leg was healed and I was struck by the always welcoming darkness._

"Lily!" I heard a pixie shout as I opened my eyes to see my family beaming down at me.

I smiled at all my family but my gaze landed on Edward's as he looked at me with understanding. "I have to tell him don't I?"

He walked over to my bed, sat down and wrapped his arm around my shoulders in comfort. "I'm afraid so Lily, I'm afraid so."

* * *

**Here it is! and it's semi-on time! but i did it!**

**Alright, so this chapter, i have to say, i'm not proud. i honestly think i was rambling to much but i couldn't really do anything about it because i was dog sitting mine and my brother's dog. My dog, Cindie, is being the spoiled dog she is, while my brother's puppy, Ash, is being as cute as can be. but moving on...**

**Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review. **

**OH! i want to try something. it's called a puppy question(totally made that name up) now, it's either a question or a 'guess who said the quote?' type thing. so...**

**today's puppy question is...**

**Do you have a pet, if so, what is the cutest thing they've done?**  
**Alright, till next time! **

**~*Read&Review~***

**-Rosalindthevamp  
**


	13. Ch 12: Harsh Words and Found

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:*drinks apple juice and giggles uncontrollably* **

**Edward: *to Seth* what's up with her?**

**Seth: *to Edward* She's drinking apple juice**

**Edward: oh no. who gave her the juice?**

**Jasper: Walks away slowly while whistling***

**Seth&Edward: Jasper!**

**Jasper: *stops* well, hello. Uh,...bye! *Runs off***

**Me: *Jumping up and down* I don't own Twilight! I don't own Twilight!**

**Seth&Edward: Al-right then *run off***

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**LPOV**

_"I'm afraid so Lily, I'm afraid so." _

I know what y'all are probably thinking. _She told Seth now where's the flashback? Is she going to tell soon? Has she even told him yet? _Well, to answer those questions, no I have not told Seth yet and I don't when I'm going to tell him. I'm so scared of his reaction to it that I've become to scared to tell him of my fate. I'm so scared that he'll hate me and never talk to me again. I'm scared that he'll be so mad, he'll go and do something stupid. I'm scared he'll leave me. But what I'm scared of the most is that he won't want me anymore after I'm one of them. I've never been more scared in my life, even more scared than I am of Ross and that's a lot.

It's been two weeks and so far Seth has no idea what's going on. My family left it up to me to let Seth know of the encounter with Volturi and again it's kind of hard to tell him of that without blurting out the rest of the story. Even with all the time I've spent with Seth, I still haven't told him.

And as if that was my only problem. My nightmares are starting to get worse. They've all set at mine and Seth's clearing and they've all stared me, Seth, and most importantly, Ross. They've all had some sort of warning that I would just let it slide and just move on but the one I had last night, scared me. I mean it started like any other dream, Seth and I sitting in the clearing just enjoying each others, then normally something would come from behind and either attack me then Seth, Seth then me, or chase us before attacking him and leaving me there alone. But last night, instead of that something, it turned out to be my worst fear coming to life in my dreams...

***Flashback(dream)***

_The wind was blowing gently as I laid against Seth's soft fur watching the stars. The sky was beautiful this time of night. The stars dancing across the sky, the moon shining brightly as it hung up there in the sky, the small pink and purple flowers swaying in the gentle breeze, and of course the sound of Seth's even breathing as he looks around for any trouble as he lies beneath me. _

_Suddenly, Seth jerked up while I fell on my face. _

"_Seth, what is i-?" I started to ask but as I turned around I was met by a seething Seth. He stood there-he phased back-with clenched fists as he was shaking with his face contorted in anger. "Seth? Seth what's wrong?"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?" He seethed through clenched teeth._

"_Tell you what? Seth your scaring me." I told him as he continued shaking. What was with him? He's never acted this way before. _

_His glare deepened, "Why didn't you tell me you were turning into one of them?" _

_I stood there confused as his words sunk in. 'turning into one of them?' How did he find out? "How did you find out?" _

"_Well, I overheard your family and now, you just confirmed it." He said through gritted teeth._

_Oh god, "Seth, please, hear me out. I was going to tell you, I was, really! It's just-" _

"_It's just what? You thought it would be better for me to never find out till your one of them? Huh? Oh and the Volturi? Are you serious? What else haven't you told me?" _

"_That's it I swear! I never meant to hurt you, I just couldn't think of a way to tell you what happened!" I was trying to convince him but he just kept throwing it back in my face._

"_Yeah and since you didn't tell me, now look at you!" he pointed at me as I watched him more confused than ever, "Your one of them!" Without thinking about it, I look down to see nothing wrong but when I smoothed out the dress, I noticed my hand just about blended in with the dress. Oh no. _

"_Seth, I swear! I wanted to tell you!" I tried again but I had a feeling it wasn't going to work. It just kept doing down hill from the first sentence out of his mouth. _

"_I can't do this anymore. Hope you have a fun rest of your existence. And do me a favor and don't talk to me after this." His voice monotone as he spoke. I couldn't speak and he took my silence as a good time leave, for he just turned around, phased, and literally ran from my life._

***End of Flashback(Dream)***

I woke up crying and thankfully everyone was hunting and Edward and Bella were at there cottage-within hearing range of course-so my crying didn't alarm anyone. Sure Edward found out later that day but he left it alone.

Now, most of you are probably saying, '_get over it and tell him already!'_ and I'm getting there. Honestly I am. But I have to think of a way to approach the subject without having a mental breakdown. I mean, everyone keeps saying to just tell hm and get it over with, but it's not that easy for me. I mean, look at Nessie for example, she's part vampire but she had the easy route, and was born with it, whereas, I have major problems.

And that's what lead me to what I'm doing now. I'm trying to think of a way while sketching the most peaceful of all my dreams and that's the beginning of all of them. Seth in wolf form, lying on the grass of our clearing, his fur swaying gently in the wind. While I sit against his stomach looking up at the bright night sky. This picture is peaceful to me and I thought it would be a good way to lighten the load. I just hoped it works.

"You know your going to have to tell him soon, right?" I heard Edward say as I put the finishing touches to my sketch.

I sighed as I looked over at me sketch one last time before ripping it out of the book and placing it in my back pocket, "I know, but what if I tell him and he doesn't want me anymore? I'm going to be his natural enemy. I just- I'm just scared of how he'll react."

He lifted me up and sat me in his lap as he started to rub my arm in comfort, "Do you honestly believe that he will love you any less if you become one of us?" I nodded slowly "Oh Lily, your making this seem like more of a bigger problem then Ross," He hissed the name.

"'Cause for me, this makes the Ross thing seem like a harmless butterfly." I told him truthfully.

"You just insulted butterflies by saying that." He chuckled and I giggled. "But seriously Lily, just tell him and I promise you, he won't love you any less."

With a sigh I said, "Your right, I have to tell him. Do you think he's off yet?"

He nodded, "Jacob just got back and Seth should just be finishing up now. Want me to take you to his house?"

I nodded, "Yes, I want to get this over with."

With a nod, we both stood up and I grabbed my key and clasped the chain around my neck before being scooped into Edward's arms. "I still can't believe out of all the keys to chose from at the store, you picked that one." He chuckled.

I held my key protectively, "What's wrong with the Cheshire Cat? I happen to think he's cool."

He shook his head, "Nothings wrong with it but wouldn't you rather have just a plain old key? You know, normal?"

"when am I normal?" he didn't answer as he took off towards to Seth's house.

As he ran I noticed the sun was starting to set and I figured I had to make this quick, but how?

I could tell we made to La Push as Edward's nose started to scrunch up. 'the smell is so strong here, it's not even funny." despite his words, I started laughing at his expression. "Alright, alright, Seth's almost here so, I better go. Call me if anything happens and just be honest and straight forward, okay?" I nodded "Good girl, now good luck" He kissed my forehead and ran into the forest.

As I gathered up all the leftover courage, I walked over and sat on the front steps of the small brown house and waited for my future to hit me in the face.

Seth appeared from the woods and looked at me with a puzzled expression, "Lily? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hey Seth, nothing, just a, wanted to talk with you and all" I said lamely as I stood up and walked over to him.

He brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "What'd you want to talk about?"

I took a deep breath, "You remember two weeks ago when Jake was having on patrol constantly and he said I was bonding with my family?" He nodded "Well, I wasn't necessarily bonding with them."

"what do you mean?" He asked, puzzled.

"I was, uh, unconscious for those two days." I said quietly.

"WHAT? What do you mean 'unconscious'?" he asked as he tried to slowly calm down.

I sighed, "I mean, remember what I told you about my healing abilities?" he nodded "well, whenever I heal something that I've never healed before I have to go through a sort of 'healer's task' in order to wake up. The task for that time was for me to heal your back leg. Which by the way, what happened to your leg?"

He looked down, "I, uh, had a run in with one of Ross's 'friends' and I won but not without a scratch."

"Seth! Really?" He nodded sheepishly "It's okay, as long as your okay. But uh, there's more to the story."

"I figured, what did you heal that was so new to you. I mean sure you healed the animal but I thought you healed animals before so-"

"Esme"

"what would make then a diff-wait, what?"

I ran a hand through my hair(Freaking Edward!) "Yeah, I uh, healed Esme."

He looked confused, "What would Esme need healing for?"

"Promise me you won't freak?" I had to ask.

"Lily" he said sternly.

I sighed, here it goes, "I uh, mettheVolturi."

"What?"

"I met the Volturi." I said so quietly, I'm not sure he heard me, but with him being 'Super Seth' and all, he did.

"WHAT? Did they hurt you? What did they want? Do they know you know? What do they want from you?" he nearly growled his last questions.

I took a deep breath and looked down not able to look at his eyes, "You see, while we were at the the clearing, they came by to visit the family. I didn't know anything till I walked in the house. I was going to go upstairs but I thought it was weird that no one was home and didn't leave a note, so I went to the living room. My family was there and four other vampires that freaked me out. They talked and the head vamp looked at my thoughts and that's how they knew I knew. They said something about consequences and suddenly I was being shoved out of the way by Esme. The blonde vampire was causing Esme horrible pain and everyone started to freak out. I crawled over to her and as I tried to use my healing powers to stop the pain. The head vamp noticed and got excited. I fainted from over power use but was still aware of what was going on. The head vamp decided to let my family be if I turned on my eighteenth birthday."

After a second I slowly raised my gaze to see Seth visibly shaking in rage, "Your not turning into one of them."

"I don't have a choice in this Seth." I tried to tell him

"Bull crap, of course yo have a choice. What? Just because they say so, you automatically have to become one of them?" he all but growled.

"Seth, listen to me. I. Have. No. Choice. The decision was made the second I tried to heal Esme." I tried to reasoned.

He started to pace, "I can't believe this!" I took step back from his shaking form "Why'd you have to go and heal her in the first place? Why didn't you just leave it alone?"

"What did you expect me to do? Just let her suffer my punishment? It was my fault she was hurt and I was just trying to repay her! I couldn't just let her suffer after what all she's done for me! So if you want something to blame, blame me. Nothing else." I yelled in exasperation.

"You should have just left it alone! She would have been fine and you wouldn't be in this position! I swear, sometimes I wonder if life would have been better if Esme never adopted you and turned you in!"

His words struck a chord and I could feel my heart shatter. My anger swelled as it took over the heartbreak and I could feel the tears of sadness and anger threaten to leak out. I knew this would happen. I knew it!

I reached in my back pocket, took out the sketch and threw it on the ground in front of him. "There! I don't want it! If you think that I'm so stupid, you keep it. Take it! I don't care! And maybe if your lucky, I'll run into trouble on my way home, You Jerk!" Without another word, I turned around and ran in the direction Edward ran into not even thirty minutes ago.

_Lily wait! _I heard Seth's wolf thoughts cry out to me. I tried to ignore him and started running faster. _Lily!_

"Leave me alone Seth! I-I _hate_ you!" I tried to put more venom in my voice but all I got were choked up tears and anger. I regretted saying those words and the ache in my chest grew rapidly as I continued running.

The wind blew harder and the pain in my chest was getting on my nerves and made it hard to breathe. I kept running despite the fact my breathing came out in short pants. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore and fell on my knees.

After a minute or two of coughing and trying to catch my breath, I realized, I had no idea where I was; I wasn't keeping track of how far I ran; and I forgot my phone. Crap! Of all the things to forget, I forget my phone. Now how am I supposed to get a hold of my family. I mean I was still on Quileute lands which means Alice can't see me, I think. I doesn't help that I'm lost in the middle of the forest. Can life get any worse?

I continued to run when I finally broke through some trees and ran into the familiar clearing. At least now I know where I am. To tired to care at the moment that I'm completely lost and most likely won't make it out by morning, I walked over to the nearest tree and sat down. As I leaned back against the tree my emotions took over and I finally broke down. Tears streamed endlessly down my face as I remember the words Seth said. I knew this was to good to be true! I let him in and now I'm all alone again. I gave him my heart and he took it stabbed it, threw it on the ground, stepped on it and threw it in the ocean. My sobs racked my body as I recalled his words._'I wonder if life would have been better if Esme never adopted you and turned you in!' _Did he really think that? I can't believe I feel for it! And what I hate the most is that I still love him. I love him more than anything in the world and I hate myself for it.

"A flower as beautiful as you shouldn't cry over a stupid mutt like him." **(A/N: you don't know how bad i wanted to stop right there, but it's late and i'm feeling like being nice)**

And cue the life sucks banner.

I looked up at the man who ruined my life as he spoke again. "I never thought you would be alone. Who knew the pup had it in him to say such mean things to such a pretty girl?"

"Shut up. You know nothing about Seth. Nothing!" I sneered at him as I stood up wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I beg to differ my flower, he seemed to e pretty honest in his words but then again you never know." He smirked as he stood in the middle of the clearing.

Oh how I wanted to slap him right now. "What do you want with me? You found me, now what?" I now this is stupid but I'm to pissed off to care right now.

"Well, I could just take you now, but what fun would that be?" He asked as he took a step forward then disappearing.

What I did next should put me on the top of the 'so dead by a sadist vampire' list. I cried out, "You stupid sadistic vampire!" then took off running. I know what your thinking, why do I keep running when I don't know where I'm going? Simple, because I'm Lily Reyes-Cullen and I'm not the brightest person in the world. That and honestly, I wanted to get the heck out of there and run for my life.

"Seth!" I screamed hoping I was still in hearing range for him.

_Lily?_ Oh thank god.

"Seth! Help!" I screamed again.

_I'm on my way lily. Don't worry. _With that, Ross decided to make his power present and I fell to my knees in exhaustion.

I felt a pair of cold arms lift me up and start running, "Sleep my flower. It's okay, rest now." And that's just what I did.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Chapter 12 is up! i'm working on Chapter 13 as you read and i want to have it up before i go out of town this weekend. but don't worry i won't keep you waiting for long. **

**okay, so i know Seth was kind of a jerk in this chapter, but think of it this way, the news of the Volturi anywhere near Lily riles him up and knowing that they had tried to hurt her more or less got him severely angry. with his anger, his anger takes over and gets the best of him which causes him to be said jerk. more will be explain next chapter though. **

**hope i did good with this. give me your input!**

**oh and y'alls answers to last weeks puppy question were amazing! some of the things you said were so cute and thank you so much for answering it. y'all are amazing. **

**Those who reviewed/answered Puppy Question:**

***rosalinda316(Luv the name btw)**

***jenafear**

***xoxxAshiexxox**

***anti-princess**

***RiahhBaby**

***May Hope Cullen**

***DareBare13**

***alsatia**

**okay, so today's puppy question is, What song is stuck in your head at this moment? the song stuck in my head is Empire State of Mind by Jay-z/Alicia Keys reason for that is my mom found a stuffed bear that says 'New York' in stomach and started singing it so now it's stuck in my head. grrr...**

**Until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	14. Ch 13: WHAT! & In The Arms of The Devil

**Disclaimer:**

**To make this clear, I don't own Twilight no matter how much I beg and cry. Dang.**

_**Previously on WTT:**_

I'm on my way lily. Don't worry._ With that, Ross decided to make his power present and I fell to my knees in exhaustion. _

_I felt a pair of cold arms lift me up and start running, "Sleep my flower. It's okay, rest now." And that's just what I did._

**Chapter 13**

**SPOV**

_And maybe if your lucky, I'll run into trouble on my way home, You Jerk!_

God I'm such an idiot! How could I let my anger get the best of me? I can't believe I said that! _Ugh!_ As she ran into the forest I let my shaking take over and I phased.

_Lily Wait! _I called after her hoping I could maybe make her stop but she just kept running. _Lily!_

She stopped and I sighed in relief but it was short lived as she yelled out, "Leave me alone Seth! I-I _hate _you!" I froze. She hates me? Ah! Why did I say that?

I didn't run after her. I couldn't run after her. I was frozen on the spot and to stunned to do anything. I should have run after her. Considering she probably wasn't joking when she said she'd run into trouble on her way home, but I didn't. I'm such an idiot! Instead of chasing after her, I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. I was filled with frustration and all I wanted to do was turn back time and never say what I said; _'Sometimes I wonder if life would have been better if Esme never adopted you and turned you in!' _Those words echoed in my brain and I just wanted to punch myself for saying them.

This was all my fault. She was already nervous enough about telling me and I go and make it worse with the whole comment thing. How could I let my anger get to me like that? I mean, just the thought of those evil vampires _hurting _my Lily turned on the shaking. All my rationality disappeared and suddenly I didn't know what was coming out of my mouth till it was out and causing pain. I guess since I was so mad at myself for not even noticing the harsh scent when I took her home, I took it out on her powers. I don't know why. I mean, her powers are what make her, her, and she did nothing wrong. She was just trying to help the one woman who saved her from everything. I owe a lot to Esme and to say that was just disrespectful to her and the family. And to top it all off, Lily hates me. She down right hates me. I guess I deserve it for what I said to her.

I continued to walk slowly to my house to sufficiently verbally murder myself when I heard a loud scream coming from the forest. Oh no!

"_SETH!_"

Oh god. I know that voice. Lily!

_Lily?_

"_SETH HELP!" _she screamed again

_I'm on my way lily. Don't worry _I told her as I ran faster than I've ever ran before towards her voice.

_Seth what's going on? _I heard Jake ask as he started to follow me.

_Lily is in trouble and I need to find her _I told him as I started to realize where I was going to.

_What do you mean she's in trouble? _

I showed him what all happened through my thoughts and I heard him growl, _Your a dead wolf when her family finds out, you know that right? _

_Yes, I know but right now I need to find her cause I have a feeling I know who found her. _I just hope I was wrong about this.

But of course, since the world seems to hate me at the moment, I made it to the clearing only to howl in rage at the lingering scent. It was him. I ran in the direction Lily ran to and followed her scent till it just stopped. Another howl started to build up and it released in pain. How could I be so stupid? Why didn't I just follow after her? I could of stopped this but no I had to be an idiot go the other way.

_Dude, stop beating yourself up about this. We need to get a hold of the Cullens to let them know what's going on. _Jake tried to reason with me.

I sighed, knowing I was going to have to face them sooner or later, _Yeah, come on let's go face the music. _

**EPOV**

_Oh god, they're going to kill me. How could I be so stupid? _Seth's thoughts rang through my head. Seth? Where's Lily?

_Edward, dude, call everyone down to the living room. Seth here has some news and please take it easy on him, he's already suffered enough with his own thoughts. _I heard Jacob tell me.

"Guys, family meeting in the living room now." I said to everyone from my spot at the piano.

"Why are we having a family meeting?" I heard my angel ask me.

"The guys have something to tell us." I said simply as I tried to look through Seth's mind for the whereabouts of Lily but he was blocking his mind well.

Bella and I made it to the living room and sat down on the love seat. Emmett was sitting on the couch with Rosalie leaning on him, Jasper sat next to them with Alice on his lap with a frustrated look on her face-probably from not being able to see what was going on-while Carlisle and Esme sat on the other love seat waiting for the two wolves to get here.

_Wonder how things went with Lily and Seth-_Rosalie and Alice

_I hope things went well with those two. Lily's been stressed ever since she woke up.-_oh the loving Esme said that.

_I wonder if Jasper is willing to have a rematch later, I know he cheated last time but he won't admit it_- Emmett

_All these emotions are so weird, everyone is feeling confusion and I can feel the slightest bit of agony coming from outside. Who could feel such pain and torture?_-Jasper

_What could the guys have to tell us?_-Bella

_Dad, what's going on? Why are we having a meeting?_-My Daughter, Renesmee

_Edward, what's going on that we have to have a meeting?_-Carlisle asked.

"Guys, the reason we are having a meeting is because Jacob called it and he says Seth has something to say to us." I informed them.

_Seth? What could Seth have to say?-_Everyone thought at the same time.

A few seconds later and I could sense Jacob and Seth as they made it to the door. Jacob and Seth made it to the living room. Jacob seemed slightly nervous and determined, whereas, Seth looked just about ready to crawl under a rock and die. He looked so guilty that it made me wonder what was going on. Then I realized, someone was missing from the two people up front.

"Where's Lily?" Esme asked for everyone thoughts.

_Oh god, of all the people to ask. It had to be her _Seth groaned mentally before answering her question, "You see, the thing is, we kind of got into a fight and she ran off and now a psycho vampire has her."

"_WHAT?" _Everyone all but screamed out. Then Seth's thoughts wondered to the 'fight' he and Lily had. The bastard.

I lunged at him, growling insults as I punched him in the face. Just as I was getting to my second punch, I could feel Emmett and Jasper pull me away while Jacob helped Seth up from the ground along with Renesmee's help.

"How could you? Of all the things to say!" I snarled in between insults.

Carlisle ran over and stood in the middle of us and looked at me, "Edward, what's going on."

Bella ran over and took my face in her hands and I started to calm down a little but my rage was still up there. "He got mad at Lily." I then told them what Seth had said during their fight. Everyone either looked at Seth disappointingly or growled at him.

"Look I know I messed up but we need to find Lily, Ross got to her at the clearing at it seemed like their scent was going south but I lost track of it when it completely vanished." Seth said as he got out of Jacob and Nessie's grips. We nodded and ran out the door.

As we ran each couple separated and ran in different directions to cover more ground. No matter Seth's mistakes and Lily's ways of serious invisibility, we were going to find her.

**LPOV**

The fogginess in my head was starting to go away when I was thrown into several memories from the day before, or at least I think it was the day before. I don't care what Seth said back there, I realized it might have been his anger that got the best of him and made him say that, but that was only my hope speaking. Put I suddenly didn't care anymore. Ross had found me and I knew I was not make it out this time since I no longer had a Jack to save me.

With my head cleared, I looked around and I recognized the room as my room back in Portland. Why in the world did he take me here?

Everything was still in it's place. The wardrobe still across from the bed that sat against the wall, the desk that sat against the same wall next to the bed. A computer and cup of pencils sat on the top of the violet desk top. A dark purple stool sat in front of the desk whereas a white dipped chair sat in between the bed and the door to the balcony. A series of shelves stood next to the wardrobe with drawers underneath it. The red rug still lay on the floor and the shelves above both the bed and the desk still sat there too. It was still the same after all those years.

I looked down and noticed the outfit I was wearing. I had on a knee length dress that had short sleeves, a pair of white wedding flats and in my hair I felt a small studded comb that sat on the left side of my head. Thankfully I was still in the undergarments that I wore the other day so he only changed me out of my dark skirt and emerald blouse.

Carefully I stood up and walked slowly out of the room. I walked down the once safe hallway before hitting the banister and gazing down on the living room. It looked the same, with the brown couches, fireplace, the huge T.V. that Mark had to practically beg on his knees to Loraine in order to get it-apparently, his life wouldn't e complete without it- the plush tan carpet on the floor along with the small blood stains from the attack.

Slowly, I made my way down the stairs and looked around the room. Everything had a thick layer a dust from being untouched for two years, including a small envelope on the coffee table. Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I walked over to the table and picked up the envelope delicately. I looked at the front of it to see my name printed clearly, then turned it around. My finger ran under the adhesive of the flap and tore it open. Cautiously, I slipped out the piece of paper from inside and placed the envelope on the table. I sat on the couch as I flipped the paper open.

_Lily, _

_I'm so sorry for what I did, I swear it was a slip. I never meant for it to happen but it did and I'm sorry. I've never been more sorry then I do now. Knowing that you ran away from here. _

_I'm extremely sorry for what happened to Mark and Loraine and of course little Noah. I can't believe a bear would come and do that, but then again, you do live near a forest. But still, I'm so sorry and when I heard you were missing, I was so distraught. My best friend was missing and probably dead and I didn't know what to do. I made sure that the cops had my number for any information on you. When they called me saying that they were going to close the search and give up, I was beyond angry. My one best friend in the world, was missing and they were just giving up! But I had to move on for my mom's sake. She's been worried about me and praying for you hoping that wherever you are your happy and well._

_I know your alive and still making sarcastic comments at guys and drinking your happy juice. I know it. I don't know how, but I do. I have a feeling your still out there, that's why I wrote this letter. I wrote this as a sort of goodbye. Mom says it will help me move on but I know it won't. I should move on though. But I don't think I will. Sure I'll probably go about living again, for the sake of my parents but I'll always keep you in my heart, no matter what. _

_If your reading this letter than I'm right that your alive, I'm not crazy and I' m probably going to get charged with braking and entering if you find me. Which reminds me, mom wants us to move to 'help' with the whole moving on thing so she's grabbing a map and doing her usual 'ABC' trick to find a new home, like that movie 'Yes Man' that we used to watch were they're at the airport and they take the first flight out to anywhere. Well that's what I'm doing. Mom wants us to pack up for a fresh start. I'll keep hoping we'll see each other in the future and that you'll forgive me for everything. _

_You'll always be my crazy sister. Yeah that's right, your officially now my sister. And hopefully, you'll let me be your brother. So, until we met again. _

_Your brother,_

_Blake Carson_

_P.S. Also, happy fourteenth birthday! don't think I forgot...cause I didn't._

As I finished the letter, I had tears streaming down my face. I looked up at the date and I realized he put this here last summer on my birthday. That dork, always remember the random things.

I reread the letter only to be interrupted by the devil himself. I quickly folded the letter and stuffed it in my bra-make use of what I got-and walked quickly to the kitchen. Silently, I made it to the pantry and hid underneath the bottom shelf that I used to use for hiding while playing hide and seek with Blake, stupid I know but hey. I tried to quiet my breathing but I knew my heart beat would give me away.

"Oh my flower, you should know better than to hide from me." I heard his footsteps get closer to my hiding spot, "Come out please, I have dinner for you, and you know how I like to keep you on a schedule." The pantry door flew open and I was pulled out.

He put me on the chair and I noticed the plate filled with food. There was what looked like roast and mashed potatoes and as much as I hate to admit it, it was good. I picked up the fork reluctantly and started to eat. I didn't have much but it was enough to satisfy Ross. Once I was done, the plate was removed and replaced with a cup filled with cranberry juice-hate the stuff but it helps. I drank the juice and another cup was set down on the table. Here we go. We pick up my left arm and kissed the scar that adorned my wrist before reopening the wound. I cried out in pain as he filled the cup. Once it was filled, he sealed the wound and I whimpered. He kissed the mark one more time before taking the cup in his grasp. He downed the cup in one swig and took me upstairs.

"Alright my flower, you know the drill. I have to pay Marcos and Clark somehow. Tonight, Marcos will take his pay and tomorrow Clark will. Don't worry, I've made sure that they know you need to be able to move the next day so it won't be as bad as before." He said as he kissed my forehead and left.

Soon there was a knock on the door and in came a man slightly shorter than Ross. He had dirty blonde hair that was swept to the right, his eyes were of course a bright red and filled with lust like the others. I knew what to expect and I wanted to cry. He smirked as he walked over to me. His ice cold lips met mine and the tears made their way down my cheeks.

I wanted to scream as he violated me like the others, I wanted to cry, I wanted to do something but just lie here and be forced to do this. The tears flowed down as I prayed that my family finds me in time. I wanted to be wrapped in Seth's warm arms that just project safety. I wanted to be surrounded by my family and know I'm going to be okay. But as long as I was here in Ross' clutches having what was left of my non-existent innocence taken from me, I would never be okay.

* * *

**There we go, Chapter 13!**

**Poor Lily, but hey, Seth and the family are looking for her and more on their search will be up next chapter which i'm hoping to have up by saturday but since i'm going out of town it might not be out till sunday night or monday morning but it's all depending on what my family has planned. **

**alright so, i absolutely love the response i'm getting for this story and you don't know how hyper i was when i saw my inbox this morning. i swear my mom thought i slipped in some apple juice to water. **

**oh and did you notice i brought in Blake again? i kind of want to bring him back in and i figured this was the way to start that up and i have an idea how i want him to come in but i'm still working out the kinks. so give me your ideas on not only that but how you want Lily to be rescued. before i forget, pics of outfits in this chapter and previous chapters along with her room back in Portland, are on my profile so take a look and tell me what you think.  
**

**Those who took time to review:**

***RiahhBaby**

***DareBare13**

***anti-princess**

***Archer117**

***VampireGirl7879**

***Twilightluver2127**

***xoxxAshiexxox**

**so, let's see, oh! i got one, today's puppy question is going to be a 'who said this?' question. so today's puppy question is, Who said, _"No. I told him you were planning to corrupt my youthful innocence." _New Moon, chapter nine. **

**take a guess. i love that line, not one of my top 100 but its on the list. i'll post the ones who got it right next time.**

**Sooo,...until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	15. Ch 14: Search Continues & A Day in Hell

**Disclaimer: **

**I'm going to get straight to the point so I can move on with the story...sooo...I Don't Own Twilight! now that's taken care of...on with the story!**

_**Previously on WTT:**_

_I wanted to be wrapped in Seth's warm arms that just project safety. I wanted to be surrounded by my family and know I'm going to be okay. But as long as I was here in Ross' clutches having what was left of my non-existent innocence taken from me, I would never be okay. _

**Chapter 14**

**SPOV**

_Anything? _I asked the guys again. I could tell I was getting on their nerves but I couldn't help it. I mean, this was my _soul mate_ that was missing. Not some random friend that I'll get over in a matter of months. If I lost Lily, I don't even know what would happen, and I don't want to know.

_No! _see? _Seth, why don't you take us to the spot where the scent is the strongest? _Jake suggested.

_Fine, follow me. _We turned around and I lead them to the clearing where I know the scent was definitely the strongest.

It took about fifteen minutes to find the clearing and two to depict the scent. _The sickly sweet scent with a hint of hobo is Ross and of course the apple lavender scent with the hint of vanilla is Lily's. The trail leads south about three miles before it just stops. _I informed them as they each took a sniff of the two scents.

"Alright, let's head south and see where this takes us. Anyone who catches the scent, let the others know." Carlisle said to everyone. Everyone nodded and started to head in different directions.

I ran with Brady and Leah going southwest towards the scent. The scent cut off as expected but I wasn't going to give up. I was going to find my Lily and I wasn't going to rest till I found her.

**LPOV**

My limbs were numb and I felt as though I was run over by a truck. With the night I had, I wasn't to far off. I looked around my small room as the events from the night before flashed in my mind and I had silent tears running down my cheeks. Why me? I can't believe it was happening again. Of all the ways of physical torture, he had to pick the worse possible one. Sure it wasn't the first time it happened but it still never get's easier. Normally I would make myself go numb so I wouldn't have to notice anything till the morning but with everything on my mind, it slipped and that experience is one I _never _want to live through again.

I got up and attempted to stand but my legs were making it hard cause the damage did more to my legs than anything. Pain shot through my legs and I cried out in pain as I crumpled to the floor. This pain made the other times seem like a harmless paper cut. This was ten times worse than that. And it not only hurt me physically but mentally too. Sure I wasn't really able to do anything about it but I couldn't believe I just lied there and took it. My silent tears turned into loud sobs and suddenly I was scooped up in a pair of cold arms.

He carried me to the bathroom and started to treat my cuts. Once my cuts were cleaned and my sobs were merely whimpers, he took me back to the room and handed me what was left of my dress. The dress was tattered at the bottom but it still covered the necessary parts for which I was grateful for. He looked me over carefully before scooping me up back in his arms and took me to the kitchen and sat me down on the chair. He placed a plate what I think were eggs but I couldn't tell cause my eyes were still blurred with tears.

"Come on Lily, you gotta eat" He ushered me but I just sat there wiping away the tears in vain.

He took the fork, scooped some of the 'eggs' and waved it under my nose. I will admit, it smelt amazing but I would never tell him that. I parted my lips slightly and he shoved the fork in my mouth. The taste of the eggs was mouthwatering and it made me wonder if he stole this from some random human in their house instead of making it but then again Ross is a man of many talents. Most of which I want to take a lighter and burn him but some I think could possibly make up for the bad qualities...not really but even then. Great I'm rambling in my thoughts like Seth usually does.

I cringed mentally at the thought of Seth. He probably hates me for all that happened. He probably thinks _I _ hate him after what I said. How could I say that to him. It was the hardest thing I ever said. The biggest lie I ever spoken. It made me feel horrible.

I was brought out of thoughts as he brought another forkful to my lips and fed me like a helpless child. The sad thing is, that's how I felt. Like a helpless child that was thrust into the unknown world. It scared me to no end to know that at this moment that the only person I could trust in this one house was in fact _Ross _and that was more scary than what Ross had planned for me.

Once he was done he took me upstairs and sat me on the desk chair. I was confused for a minute before he brought over a small wooden chest. The chest had a simple floral design on the front. I opened the lid and was shocked at what I saw in the chest. In the chest was the sketchbook that me and my little sister, Maria, made when I was five. It had a homemade cover that Ria picked out the color but our grandmother made the stitching to say _'Dreams are just thoughts you didn't have time to think about during the day', _there was a silver snap to close to the book and pages that Ria put in and I sewed together. It was filled with the many sketches that showed what me and my sisters would do together with our dad. The next items were the three sketchbooks that my dad got me for my sixth birthday that I filled with every picture memory from our family bonding trips to the park, the capital, the zoo. Sometimes I would sketch my family and once I found a picture of my mother that my dad did a bad job of hiding and sketched her before I put the picture back. A purple photo album that was filled with pictures of my sisters and I. There was a picture that was taken the day before my dad died, my dad was sitting on his chair with Ria on his lap while I sat on the right arm of his chair and Rosie sat on the opposite side. Our smiles were huge, completely oblivious as to what unfortunate event was to take place the next day that would wipe those smiles in a heart beat. I skimmed through the pictures till I got to some that looked recent. There was one of what looked like Ria sitting next by a tree next to her was a boy who looked about the same age and they seemed to be laughing at something that the boy had said. The next picture was one of what I believe was Rosie. She was on a large blue bed with books surrounding her with a pencil practically glued to her hand as she worked on her work. I realized these pictures were more recent then I would have liked them to be. These pictures were taken two days ago.

"You were near my sisters?" I sneered. I was furious, he could torture me for the rest of my life and I wouldn't care, but get near my sisters and that's crossing the line.

He just nodded nonchalantly, "I figured you would want to see what your sister's looked like since you haven't seen them in years."

I was practically vibrating in anger, "And what made you think that?"

"I needed you to have a reason to stay and I figured that if you didn't stay I would have to call the 'friends' I have stationed and each of the homes that your sisters are at and have them 'taken care of' but we don't want that, now do we?" he answered and I went from anger to shock to pure nothingness. I didn't know what to feel but I did know what to say.

"You stay away from my sisters! They have nothing to do with this! I haven't talked to my sisters in years and all of a sudden they're suddenly part of my death plan? No! Leave them out of this!" I shouted outraged he would do this to me. If he wanted me to stay then all he had to do was leave everyone else alone but was completely out of character. He never did this, he would just torture me and let me be but this is insane.

"I wouldn't have had to do this if it weren't for your so called 'family' and your so called 'mutt boyfriend'. If it weren't for them, I would be able to have you all to myself with nothing to stop me but since there is I have to find a way to be alone with you which shall be easy since your little fall out with your mutt. All I have to do is make sure they don't catch your sent before I have the others take care of your family. We wouldn't want this plan to go to waste now would we?" I nodded numbly "good, now look in the box, there's one more thing that I know will lift your spirits and that's all I'm trying to do for you."

Not caring about how this was supposed to lift my spirits, I turned around and rummaged through the chest to reveal the one thing that I've always wanted no matter what. It was my mother's charm. The teardrop with the rose imprint was attached to a sterling silver charm bracelet that forever sat on the dresser of my dad's room in a small jewelry box that dad would give each of us something each year on her birthday after we'd go to the cemetery. Tears built up in my eyes and as much as I wanted to destroy Ross of the face of the planet, he got me the one thing I've always wanted and that's what I hated most. He just did this so I would stay with him when the choice came but in all honesty this was repelling me from him. The more he wanted me to stay and the more he tried to encourage me to stay, the more I wanted to get out of here and never come back.

I turned around and tossed my arms around his neck, "Thank you so much!" He chuckled at my antics and took the bracelet and secured it around my bruised wrist.

"Your welcome now, I have to go check on the others, I'll be back by dinner and you better be here, got it?" I nodded "oh and before I forget, I won't be leaving you alone of course. I will have Clark watching you. He'll be downstairs if you need anything. You are not to leave the house and well you know the rest." He stood up "See you soon my flower" he kissed my forehead and headed out the door.

I got up and ran to my window. I could see Ross talking to Clark outside then he turned around and left. Once I was sure he left, I ran to my bed and released the tears that have built up for the past four hours. Sobs racked my body as I thought about how I'll probably never make it out of here this time, or how I'll probably never see Seth again or ever get to tell him how extremely sorry I am or how I'll most likely never see my family again. After an hour or so of crying, my tears brought in a wave of exhaustion and I didn't fight, in fact, I welcomed it. 'Cause, in this hell, I'll take any type of escape I can get.

**SPOV**

**(Just a minute after Lily cries herself to sleep)**

_But-_

_No buts, you need to rest, you've been at this since last night and you need a rest. I'll wake you up if we find anything, okay?_

I sighed, _Fine, but the second you find out something, you wake me up._

Jake nodded with a triumphant look in his eyes and took off after the others. With a low growl, I turned around and headed towards the clearing to clear my mind. We've been at this since I told them last night she was missing and still nothing. Edward hasn't spoken a word to me since he read my thoughts and I don't blame him. I mean, I'm his friend and I not only told off his sister, I lost his said sister. The other siblings are sorta the same way, not talking to me unless absolutely necessary and growling when _they _feel is necessary. The only one who isn't like that is Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. They can talk to me like a civilized person instead of a piece of gum under their shoe. The thing is, I know I deserve it and that what makes me mad. If I hadn't let my anger take control this would have never happened. But it did and I can't stop it now.

Once I reached the meadow, the exhaustion that built up from the night before took over and I fell over as my eyes closed and welcomed the darkness.

"_Seth!"_

_Lily? _

"_Seth! Where are you?"_

"_Lily? Lily, I'm over here!" I called out to her as I stood up from the ground of the clearing._

_The trees started to rustle when suddenly Lily ran into the clearing. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her and swung her around in a circle as her laugh filled the air. I set her down without removing my arms and kissed her with as much love as I could conjure up. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she kissed back before she pulled back and stared at me in the eyes. We just stood there looking at each others eyes just relishing in each others company, not believing this was really happening._

_I pulled her back at arms length to get a good look at her. She wore a knee length white dress with white flats with a clip in her hair. The dress was looked to be tattered but sewed up were the dress was torn. Even with the state of her clothes, she still looked beautiful. Her hair was a little messy but that added to the beauty, her eyes now shined with happiness instead of the pain and agony I saw the other day and overall she looked, fantastic. _

_After my evaluation was over, I crushed her into another hug, "I can't believe your here. Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Has he touched you? Do I have kill him? If so, slow and painful or fast and painless? Did-?"_

"_Seth, Seth, calm down. I'm fine at the moment, I'm taking a nap while Ross and Marcos are running around doing god knows what, while he he has Clark watching over me from downstairs. He drank from me yesterday but other than that he hasn't hurt me. Not that I can say that for his buddy Marcos but anyway. Yes he's touched me, he's carried me everywhere and he bandaged me up from the injures I got from Marcos, nothing new. Yes, you have my blessing to kill him. Slow and painful cause not only is he holding me as his personal blood donor, but he has watch on my sisters. But for the record, I'm fine. Don't worry." she tried to assure me but nothing was going to assure me until I got my Lily back in my arms. _

"_Oh my flower, how peaceful you look while your sleeping." I heard the devils voice in the distance. _

"_Crap, he's back. Seth, I'm sorry I have to go." She said as she gave me one more squeeze before coming out of my embrace. _

"_Wait, before you go, I need to know, where are you? I need to let the others know before I just run off and save you because your siblings now officially hate me after what I did." I hung my head in shame. _

_She lifted my chin with her hand and made me look at her, "Seth, it's not your fault, if anything, I should be the one whose sorry, not you. I didn't mean what I said, I just needed some alone time and I guess with my rotten luck I just happened to get lost in the forest, then find a way to the clearing when Ross found me. And don't even think about apologizing about what you said, you were mad and I provoked you by yelling back. Your anger took over and I know for a fact you would have never said that while calm. That's not the Seth I know, the Seth I know would forget everything and do something stupid to make the problem go away." _

"_Alright, I won't say it now but the minute I find you and make sure your safe, I'm apologizing a thousand times and you can't stop me." I warned her. _

"_watch me." was all she said before she started to fade away. _

"_Lily!" I cried out to her now fading form._

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just hurry to me, please."_

"_Wait! Where are you at?" _

"_I'm in Portl-" was she said before form faded completely and I was standing in the middle of the clearing all alone. _

_Portl? What was she trying to say? Think Seth, think! Where do you know that starts with 'Portl-'? _

_PORTLAND!_

My eyes flung open at the realization and I shot up from the ground and started running in the direction of Portland in hopes to catch up with the others on the way.

**EPOV**

**(While Seth is having the dream)**

We had just made it to Olympia before Emmett called us saying he caught Ross' scent. We followed the scent but lost it just before we reached the border. We went back to see if the scent went in a different direction but it was just the same.

I was trying to catch their thoughts but all I was getting was little flickers here and there whereas Alice is frustrated because the only vision is getting is of Lily getting fed by the creep then the monster feeding from her. Everyone is trying their best and we're not giving up, not until we have Lily back at home safe with us.

"Guys wait!" I heard Carlisle call out as we just hit the border and was in the forest just out of Longview.

We ran over to see Carlisle holding a frozen Esme who just stood there with her eyes glazed over just like when Alice gets a vision.

"What's wrong with Esme?" Jasper asked as I tried to tuned into Esme's thoughts but wasn't getting anything.

"I don't know, we were running when suddenly she just stopped, she's been like this for the last five minutes." Carlisle explained looking slightly helpless.

We stood there trying not to panic when suddenly Esme shook her head and looked at all of us in turn.

"She's in Portland"

"What?" we all said.

"She's in Portland. That's where he took her." she removed herself from Carlisle's arms, "We have to hurry, he knows she tried to get in contact with Seth in her dreams. She's going to get punished and we need to hurry before it's to late."

We didn't wait for her to say anything else and ran in the direction of Portland.

_Edward, did you find her? _I heard Jacob call out as he started to run along side me.

"Yes, she's in Portland. Let the others know" He nodded and ran in the other direction to let the others know.

_They're on their way at this moment, they should be here soon._

"Thanks Jacob"  
_No problem, it's we have to do for our fellow wolf's imprint._

"Still, thank you Jacob, for everything."

With that, we ran in the direction of Portland to save our sister or in Carlisle and Esme's case, daughter.

**LPOV  
**

My eyes flew open at the sound of Ross' voice in my ears. I can't believe it worked. I didn't think it was possible. At least Seth knows where I am now. I just hope he gets here in time before Ross has his way.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes before looking around and noticing that the room was empty. That's odd. I could of sworn I heard Ross' voice.

Thinking he just might be playing with my mind at the moment, I took advantage of the situation and ran towards the wardrobe. I swung open the doors, bent down and pulled the handle that opened the small door on the floor of the wardrobe. I climbed in and went down the stairway that led to the guestroom closet. Quietly, I opened the next door and walked into the closet. I sat down in the back corner behind a bunch of random clothes that I remembered were some of Blake's old clothes from when he spent the night here.

I heard a door slam and I knew he was home. Carefully, I reached up and took one of Blake's jackets and put it on to hide my scent. A series of slamming doors rang in my ear and I knew he was mad. He must have found out that I got in contact with Seth, that was the only reason I knew he would get mad at _me._ Other than that, I was like his precious china doll or something-always creeped me out but oh well.

Finally the guest door slammed open and I knew he found me.

"Oh my flower, when are you going to learn that your efforts in hiding are in vain." I heard him say and I tried to shield myself with Blake's jacket.

The closet door swung open and I held my breath as I heard his steps get closer to my hidden form. Suddenly, I was in mid-air with my eyes shut at the sudden movement.

"Lily, Lily, Lily. When will you ever learn?" he mused as I opened my eyes to see him with a slight smile on his grim face.

He adjusted me so was in his arms bridal style then walked to the living room and sat me down on Mark's chair before releasing his anger out on several pieces of furniture. Just as he was about to break the couch he grinned as though he had a better plan. It was times like these that made me with I was less observant.

"So you found a way to get in contact with you mutt, I see?" He stalked over to where I was curled up into a ball on the chair "Well?"

"Sí" Shiz, of course. Of all times this comes up.

"What?"

"Sí, me puse en contacto con Seth(yes, I got in contact with Seth)" I answered. His smirk got wider as he grabbed me by the collar of the dress and held me against the wall.

"You really shouldn't have done that, you know? I would have taken good care of you while you were with me, heck, I might have changed you if it meant keeping you forever. But now I think, I will just have my meal now and make sure to drink you dry. Then again, I could have a little fun before hand. Oh yes, that sounds promising." he pulled me forward before shoving me against the cold hard wall again. "So for your punishment, I make your death as fun for me as possible. What do you think?"

I felt a surge of courage run through me and I took advantage as I yelled out, "He knows where we are, they all do! They won't let you get away with this!"

He chuckled at my yelling, "Oh Lily, don't you get it? Just because he knows doesn't mean he'll make it time. I plan this to be fast and fun." As he said this, he flung me to the sofa which with the impact made it flip over.

Ross reached under the now flipped sofa and dragged me out. My ribs were screaming in protest but I didn't utter a single word other than grunts and hiss' of pain. He held me by my arms and I was frozen in place as he crashed his cold hard lips to my warm, sore lips. I tried to get him to let me go but my arms were trapped and I really couldn't do anything do to the fact that I was only human going against a strong vampire.

He pulled back and tossed me towards the bookcase and my back took most of the impact. The bookcase shattered and my body was screaming at me to give in to the pain but I knew better. This wasn't the same Lily from three months ago. I had something to fight for. My family, Blake and most importantly, Seth. I had to fight for them if nothing else.

I got on my hands and knees when I realized that I was now bleeding from my arm that apparently got cut from the wood. Great, just great. I tried to crawl to somewhere to hide but my efforts were in vain when Ross picked me up by the hair and I cried out in pain. He tossed me to the other side of the room where I landed on the now shattered glass coffee table. The glass from the table definitely didn't help with the cuts but made more than I realized. I ran my hand through my hair where I discovered more blood from the back of my head.

His dark laughter filled the air as he took in my bloody appearance. He stalked over and grabbed my hair and lifting me up. I screamed which he just chuckled before tossing me to the ground like a rag doll.

Ross froze mid step before chuckling darkly, "looks like your mutt did find me. Well, to bad you won't be alive to witness my killing him."

The pain was beginning to be to overwhelming and I couldn't fight it anymore. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't. Tears streamed down my face as several thoughts ran through my head,

_Carlisle, Esme, you guys are the best parents I could ask for, thank you. Rose, Ali, Bells Thank you for being the best sisters in the universe. Em, Jazz, You guys are the most amazing brothers a girl could ask for. Edward, your an amazing guy friend/brother and I still dislike your mind reading ability. Nessie, Your my best friend and I love you. Blake, I forgive you for everything and yes, I accept you as my brother. And.., _"Seth. Seth, I'm so sorry." I winced at how weak my voice sounded, "Seth, I love you. I'm sorry." The last thing I heard was loud, tortured howl before I plunged into the darkness.

* * *

***Ducks under table* alright, here is Chapter 14!**

**next will be a seth pov and a whole bunch of stuff! i'm so excited but i'm also kind of freaked. this was the 'big fight' scene and honestly i think it sucked. but oh well. **

**sorry it's late but after my family's vacation, my little sister decided that when we went to pick up my dog and my brothers dog, that she wanted to stay at my grandma's for the week. so since, if you want my sister, you get me too(you know package deal?) i stayed to. i had my laptop with me but i just couldn't think straight over there. and this is the result of that, so if you think it sucks then don't blame me. cause honestly, i don't know what happened. **

**Also, pics of the wooden chest Ross gave her and the contents of said chest are on my profile. check them out!  
**

**alright. so the answer to last weeks puppy question was...Jacob! (hate him, but he does have some fun quotes.)**

**those who got it right are:**

***DareBare13**

***futurecullen26**

***MayHopeCullen**

***Twilightluver2127**

***rosalinda316**

***team-twilight95**

**others who reviewed(Thank you!)**

***xoxxAshiexxox**

***RiahhBaby**

***anti-princess**

**so i'm thinking this weeks puppy question will be another 'who said that quote?'. so this weeks puppy question is...Who said: _"Come on, little coward, climb on my back." _Twilight, Chapter 13(fav chapter)**

**So, take a guess, and i'll let you know who all got it right next time along with the answer. Thanks to those who took time to answer the puppy question and review and those of you who just reviewed, thank you. all those reviews get me all happy and that plus my apple juice get me ready to type the next chap. **

**until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	16. Ch 15:End of The Devil and Wolf Tears

**Disclaimer:**

**Seth: This chapter better end good**

**Me: oh Seth don't get you tail in a knot**

**Seth: *growls***

**Me: calm down Seth, I can't tell you that now but I can tell you that..**

**Edward: you don't own twilight?**

**Me: *glares at Edward* yes, that.**

**

* * *

**_**Previously on WTT:**_

_Carlisle, Esme, you guys are the best parents I could ask for, thank you. Rose, Ali, Bells Thank you for being the best sisters in the universe. Em, Jazz, You guys are the most amazing brothers a girl could ask for. Edward, your an amazing guy friend/brother and I still dislike your mind reading ability. Nessie, Your my best friend and I love you. Blake, I forgive you for everything and yes, I accept you as my brother. And.., "Seth. Seth, I'm so sorry." I winced at how weak my voice sounded, "Seth, I love you. I'm sorry." The last thing I heard was loud, tortured howl before I plunged into the darkness._

**Chapter 15**

**SPOV**

Once I knew were Lily was being held at, nothing was stopping me from go to go get her. I ran faster than I've ever ran before in my life as a wolf. I had caught up to Edward and the rest of the Cullens along with the others just before leaving the Washington border.

We were just outside of Portland when suddenly I was flying towards a tree. I landed on my paws and growled at the vampire crouched in front of me. I growled before I jumped up only to land on a clear ground. I looked over to see Edward fighting with the vampire that had tried to injure me. The sound of metallic screeching as the vampire was being disassembled came from behind me and in front of me. I spun around to see Embry, Emmett, Jasper, Sam, and Paul fighting other vampires that came out of no where. Soon, all that was left was one huge pile of limbs with high flames turning them into ash.

"Sorry for taking your fight, but his thoughts were far from pleasant." Edward said as we continued our run to Lily.

_What do you mean? _I asked

"His name is Marcos if that explains anything." I growled as I remembered Lily mentioning a Marcos hurting her in a way Ross hadn't. "Exactly"

With that, we continued running towards Portland when the scent hit me like a ton of bricks. It was Lily's!

_Guys, I found her scent! _I shouted to the others as I ran towards the source of the scent.

We ran in the forest at the edge of the forest so we don't cause a disturbance when I heard something I never want to hear for the rest of my life, Lily's scream of pain. I ran to the house that the scream came from and barged in.

I saw who I believe was Ross holding a barely conscious Lily in his grip. Not thinking and only seeing red, I charged and shoved Ross away from Lily, who just fell to the ground.

Ross lifted his legs and kicked me off of him. I landed on my paws and crouched down. He leaped up and smirked before leaping on top of me. I flipped him over and pinned him down before grabbing his head in my mouth and pulled.

"Seth" Lily? "Seth, I'm so sorry. Seth, I love you. I'm sorry"

**3rd Person POV**

"_Seth" Lily? "Seth, I'm so sorry. Seth, I love you. I'm sorry" _

Seth let out a loud tortured howl before taking his anger and rage out on the body of the 'man' who caused so much pain to him and his imprint. He started with the arms, pulling them off one by one making sure they were as mangled as could be before moving to the legs. He was just about to tear into his torso when he was being pulled back by his friends.

"Seth, get a hold of yourself" Edward said as he tried to hold of the enraged wolf from doing anything he would regret later "Come on. Lily wouldn't want to see you like this, would she?"

_Lily?_ The name struck something in Seth and he started to struggle less.

"Yes, calm down Seth. You need to be there for Lily. She's hurt and needs you right now. You might think differently, but trust me. Please, do this for Lily." Edward's words rang through Seth's head and he completely stopped before breaking through their grasps and running outside.

Emmett and Jasper gathered what was left of Ross' body and threw them in the pile of limbs of Ross' other 'helpers' while Seth ran back in, in his human form towards where Carlisle, Esme, and Edward were trying to slow the bleeding.

Seth, despite the complaints of the others, picked her up and held her in his lap as Carlisle wrapped her legs and arms with bandages. He stroked his imprints hair as he whispered his pleas for her to be alright and how sorry he was for being late. Carlisle finished up the bandaging as well as he could before he told Seth to carry her to the nearest hospital-only because they all knew he wasn't going to give her up to anybody at the moment.

He just nodded numbly before standing up with Lily in his arms and ran outside towards the smell of the nearest hospital with Carlisle and Esme hot on his heels. Once there, Carlisle gently took Lily from Seth-who handed her unwillingly-and headed for the entrance. The wolf walked behind them all the way up to the waiting room before being told to wait there for the others who were 'on their way' when really they were cleaning everything up.

Numbly, he sat in one of the chairs and buried his face in his hands before letting his tears take over. He never felt like such a failure in his life other than when he heard of his father's death so many years ago. If only he arrived a few minutes earlier, she would still be okay. If only he hadn't gotten so mad over one little mistake, she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. But he did and he had to live with that. Live with the guilt that he almost got the love of his life killed, live with the guilt that he let the reason for his living has been hurt in more ways than one. How could he let the one thing that's gone right in the longest time slip through his fingers?

As he sat there in tears, he felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder in a way of comfort.

**EPOV**

_As he sat there in tears, he felt a cold hand rest on his shoulder in a way of comfort._

We were cleaning around so it didn't look suspicious when we left, while Carlisle, Esme and Seth took Lily to the hospital with the story of a car accident. How we are going to pull that off with her age, I don't know but I'm sure it will work.

We finally got Lily back and to us, really, that's all that matters. Sure I wouldn't have minded taking care of Ross my self but I was glad Seth had a way to take out his anger without _completely _losing it. Thankfully, he made it seem extremely painful and really bad to watch but oh well.

Just as Emmett, Jasper, me, and some of the wolves, were finishing up in the living room, Alice came running downstairs with the others close at her heels. I noticed Alice held a small box and she was blocking her thoughts...again.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, slightly agitated.

She lifted the box towards me, "This filled with some of the stuff he got her. We can't just toss it out. The stuff that's in there means a lot to her. That and the bracelet she has on. Plus, in here is a letter that she found from her old friend that I know for a fact she will miss if it were to go missing."

I took the box from her and looked inside. There were several sketchbooks, one photo album and one envelope. With a quick peek, I closed the lid and held on to it as I inspected the downstairs area.

"We'll take this with us so she has something of her past, how does the upstairs look?" I asked my sister.

"Looks as if there was never anyone in there since Lily ran off the first time." Rose informed me and I nodded before sniffing the air for any traces of Lily's blood that was left over.

"Alice? Alice, what are you seeing?" I heard Jasper ask as both me and Alice were watching the vision take place.

_Seth was sitting on the hard blue chair, his head in his hands as he cried endlessly. _

"_God, I'm such an idiot. How could I do this? If only..." he whispered before another round of sobs took over his already shaking form. _

"He's been beating himself up about this way before we found her and all you have done is made it worse." I heard Alice tell me as we pulled out of the vision. "You need to go talk to him, he's already started to fall apart and only you know what's going on in his head, physically and emotionally. You know what he's feeling."

I look down at my feet knowing she's right. He's been beating himself up since the fight and hasn't stopped since. All me and the rest of us-sans Alice, Carlisle, and Esme-made it that much worse on him. But at the moment, we had a very good reason to be mad at him. Sure he didn't mean for our sister to get lost and captured by the devil but what he said was out of line. Still, I guess we have been a wee bit to hard on him.

"Alright, if we're done here," they all nodded, "then let's get going. We have a family member to see." With that, everyone took off towards the hospital.

Once we made it I could hear Seth's self-loathing thoughts as he sat in the waiting room. I gave a quick kiss to Bella before walking over to the crying wolf.

I placed a hand on his shaking shoulder before sitting down next to him. He lifted his head out of his hands and looked over at me.

"What? You going to yell at me? Tell me that I should leave? Tell me that this is all my fault? Cause honestly, I think I would deserve it all." he said, his voice dead of any emotion.

I sighed and pulled my hand back and clasping my hands together, "No, I'm not going to yell at you, or tell you, you should leave, or say that this is your fault. Cause, to be honest, your punishing yourself by putting all this on your shoulders." I looked down at my hands, "I know what your feeling, not just because I can read your mind but because, I've been in your position before. Always thinking that if Bella got more than a scratch on the knee and it was all of sudden my fault she got hurt. Of when she got hurt in phoenix, I honestly thought it was my fault she was put in any danger to begin with. Still do." Bella hissed playfully. "But, like me, you have to learn how to not blame yourself for everything."

"But you've never said what I said to Lily, to Bella. The worst you've done is leave her. I not only, insulted her and Esme, I got her captured by a monster that tortured her on levels I never want her near again." He said.

"True, the worse thing I did to Bella was leave her-more like practically destroy her-but I can't say anything or I'll get a boulder thrown at my head. But she still forgave me. And I have no don't in my mind that Lily will forgive you. Her heart is big and a huge chunk of it is for you. I know because when you read her mind, her thoughts are either about you, or the family, but mainly you." I told him.

He looked down at his now clasped hands, "All that doesn't mean, she will forgive me. Sure in the dream she said it wasn't my fault, but I can't feel like it _was _my fault."

Oh, I get it now. I took a deep breath while sitting up straight in the hard chair, "Alright Seth, let's get one thing straight. Lily will forgive you. Know how I know? Remember back at the house, when she said she loved you? Remember that? She loves you, meaning, she will forgive you! If there is one thing you shouldn't doubt about Lily, is her love. She doesn't give her love out to anybody. You remember when she first came here? How she didn't trust really anyone? Now she's made not only our family stronger, but I haven't you smile as wide as you did when you picked her up for the bonfire. I believe the only time you smiled that wide was when you took out Riley during the newborn war years ago. She's loved you since her first ride with you in wolf form, maybe even when y'all first met. But the point of this is, is she _will _forgive you."

Leah, being the sister she is to Seth, chose that time to walk over to us, "Yeah, and if it helps any. I found this when I came home that night of the fight." She handed him a folded up piece of paper I recognized as the sketch Lily was working on when we talked.

Seth opened the sketch and stared at it for a minute before turning it around and reading the words I didn't even know were there.

**SPOV**

_Seth opened the sketch and stared at it for a minute before turning it around and reading the words I didn't even know were there._

I looked at the sketch Leah handed to me and was stunned. The sketch was of me and Lily together at the clearing. I was in wolf form lying on the ground like I would when I would go there with Lily and she was lying next to me, leaning on my stomach with my tail wrapped protectively around her. I noticed I was looking at her while she was looking at the stars. This sketch seemed to capture the whole complex relationship we had along with the intensity. The deep burning protectiveness that was clear in my eyes while hers were filled with wonder. In this sketch, it seemed to also capture my roll as not only her lover but her protector while capturing her childlike wonder as she gazed up at the stars and moon.

Overall, it was beautiful.

"Thank you Leah, for finding it and giving it to me." I thanked her. There were times when she would stop being the rude, cold hearted one and be the loving older sister I needed and this was one of those times.

She sat down on the left side of me-Edward was on the right-and patted my back, "No problem bro. I know that you would have done the same thing for me, if I was in your position."

I looked up at my sister and smile the first real genuine smile in four days, "Yeah well, you know the second you imprint I'll have to beat up the guy first." We both laughed as she playfully smacked my arm, "But, seriously, yes, I would do the same if you were in my position."

I hugged my sister just as Carlisle came out. I shot out of the chair and ran over.

"Any news on her, Carlisle?" I asked, anxiously.

He nodded, "Yes, they just finished up on her and she's fine. Just one broken rib, one fractured arm, her left leg is broken and her right ankle is sprained severally. She's resting at the moment and should be awake in the morning due to all the medication they have her on. But you can go see her now. Esme's with her now. Third level, room 315."

I thanked him and ran in the room so not prepared for what I saw. My Lily had her right arm covered in plaster along with her left leg. She had several scratches on her face and arms but I knew they would heal. She looked so broken, it scared me. They gave her an oxygen nose tube, an IV, and had her on a heart monitor. I saw Esme sitting next to her with her hand holding Lily's.

Quietly, I walked over and sat at the chair on the other side of Lily. I took her hand in mine and rested my head against the pillows as silent tears ran down my face.

"I love you too, Lily. I'm sorry."

* * *

***Throws the chapter at y'all and hides under a blanket***

**There! Chapter 15! **

**What did you guys think? i crave your guys opinion!**

**Okay, so to be brutally honest, i didn't think i wouldn't have this chapter up till Friday. Cause, i've been distracted all day with the randomness things. be i forced myself to type this up and not stop till it was done. so there, this is the result of that. i know it probably sucks but that was because, when i thought about this chapter six-almost seven-months ago, the story was totally different, but the story changed on its own without letting me know first so there. **

**hope you thought it was good.**

**Okay! Puppy Question time! **

**Last weeks answer was,...EDWARD!**

**Those who got it right:**

***anti-princess**

***Twilightluver2127**

***futurecullen26**

***RiahhBaby**

***rosalinda316 (^_^)  
**

**Those who just reviewed(Always appreciated ^_^)**

***cloverriot96**

***XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX**

**Thank you so much for reviewing you guys, it's awesome. now for today's Puppy Quesion... What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?**

**for me, it was when i was 13. i was volunteering at the Zilker Park Trail of Lights thing that goes on every December and our(mine and my family) station was the letters to santa station-kids come up and write their letters to santa and put them in this huge old timey mailbox. well, i was standing behind the mailbox so i could help the real little ones put their letters in when i got really cold, really bored and really frustrated and started banging my head against the mailbox while mumbling to myself while not one, but four really hot guys walked past probably thinking i was a freak. let's just say, i haven't gone near that mail box since. **

**So, thanks to those who took their time to answer the puppy question and just plain reviewing. they mean a lot and they give me a high not even my parents can explain. thanks so much!**

**Until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	17. Ch 16: Family Sticks Together Forever

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *giggling***

**Jazz: (To Edward) why is she giggling?**

**Edward: *shrugs* either she just got a huge brain blast or she drank two huge glasses of apple juice.**

**Me: A little bit of both! *Starts hopping in place* but mainly the apple juice thing, that stuff is amazing.**

**Jazz: then what was your brain blast about?**

**Me: can't say, Seth might hurt me**

**Seth: *growls***

**Me: eep! I don't own twilight! *Jumps up* now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**_**Previously on WTT:**_

_Quietly, I walked over and sat at the chair on the other side of Lily. I took her hand in mine and rested my head against the pillows as silent tears ran down my face._

_"I love you too, Lily. I'm sorry."_

**Chapter 16**

**SPOV**

**"_I love you too, Lily. I'm sorry."_**

_Seth,_

_If your reading this that means two things; one, we got over what I told you and moved on with our lives and I gave this to you as a gift. Or two, we got into a fight and I threw this at you. Either way, this was going to end up in your hands one way or another. _

_If I had to give this to you after a fight then remember, I love you. Don't listen to a thing I said after the fight, listen/read to what I'm saying now. I love you and no matter how you take it, what you do, or what you say, I love you. Nothings going to change that. Nothing can and nothing will. _

_Love, _

_Lily_

That note ran through my head several times as I sat here next to her with my face still being rubbed into the stiff sheets. To be honest, I've had my face in these sheets for the last fifteen minutes debating whether or not to lift my head up and face my appending doom of stone cold fists and a probably glaring imprint.

My phone vibrated, alerting me that I now have had my head in the sheets for twenty minutes. With a sigh, I lifted my head and grabbed my phone from my pocket. I looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was Jacob. I groaned softly before taking one look at the still sleeping girl and pressed talk.

"Yes Jake?" I answered.

"Is she still asleep?" he asked sounding out of breath.

"What? No 'good morning'?" I teased him.

He chuckled, "Well, _I _didn't hear a 'good morning' either mister"

I laughed softly so the noise didn't wake Lily, "Well alright then. Good Morning Jacob"

His responding laugh was loud, "Nice accent there Seth. And Good Morning to you too. Now, is she still asleep?"

I looked over at Lily and gently caressed her bruised cheek, "Yeah, she's still sleeping but her bruises are looking a little better compared to last night."

"That's good. Alright, I just called to see how she was doing, me and the others are running patrol so see you later Seth. And don't worry, she'll be fine." He said.

"I know she will. She's Lily, she doesn't give in without a fight." I chuckled without humor.

"Yeah, alright. Bye Seth."

"Bye Jake" I flipped the phone shut and sank down on the chair while rubbing my hands against my face.

Just as I removed my hands from my face, I felt that cold fist I've been dreading for the past twenty-four hours.

"Ah there it is" I took my nose in my hands and reset it before getting up and walking over to the sink to clean up the blood.

There was a chuckle from behind me, "Well, you deserved it"

"I know Emmett, I know" I used the cold paper towel and wiped the leftover blood before tossing it out and going back to my chair, only to have another fist go at my nose...again.

With a deep breath, I stood back up and walked over to the sink and did the usual to me nose(freakin' nose abusers). Once I was done I turned around and stared at the three brothers who just looked at me.

"Anyone else want a whack at my nose? Cause I mean, it is out in the open with a huge neon sign reading, 'Hit Here'." I told them bitterly.

Edward walked over and grabbed a wet paper towel from the sink and handed it to me, "Here, you have a little dried blood on the tip of your nose."

With a nod, I wiped the tip of my nose and hopefully wiped away the last of the blood.

"Alright, so half of the reason we came here was to do that" Jasper started.

"But that wasn't the only thing" Emmett finished.

I looked at them confused and slightly not caring, I just wanted to get back to my chair and bury myself in the pile of guilt I built myself.

"The other thing was to sort of apologize." Edward said, "We kind of treated you like crap when you were already beating yourself about it to begin with."

Jasper uncrossed his arms and stuffed them into his pants pockets, "The amount of self-loathing and guilt coming off of you last night, well, it made me realize you had enough to deal with without our stupid overprotective brotherly act."

"Yeah, I mean, she's our little sister and we're supposed to protect her and we guess, this made us feel like failures as her older brothers. But then that meant, you felt that times a thousand with your job and role in her life. So, we're sorry." Emmett finished up.

I sighed as I walked over to my chair and sat down, "Apology accepted and honestly, I deserved everything you guys gave me." I looked over at Lily who was still sleeping as soundly as ever, "You were just being the protective brothers she needs."

"We'll be back, we need to let everyone who isn't Carlisle, how she's doing." Edward said as they exited the room.

I took Lily's hand in mine and rest my head back on the sheets as the tears fell down my cheeks, "Oh Lily, if you can hear me, I love you and I'm sorry for everything"

"What did I tell you about apologizing?" my head shot up to see the best sight I've seen in days.

**LPOV**

"_What did I tell you about apologizing?" my head shot up to see the best sight I've seen in days._

My head was pounding, my ribs were throbbing, my arm and legs numb as can be. Ugh, what happened? I tried to stretch my legs but only one was able to move while the other seemed to be bond by god knows what. My right arm was bond by the same thing and I felt something weighing my right hand down but I didn't know what.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a familiar room that I recognized as a hospital room. Great! This means I'm alive. That's a good thing, right?

I looked down to see that both my right arm and left leg were covered in plaster while my right ankle was wrapped by a beige bandage. I looked towards my hand to see what was trapping my hand when I saw a familiar head lying on the bed with my hand held tightly in his. Oh Seth.

"Oh Lily," he said muffled by the sheets, "if you can hear me, I love you and I'm sorry for everything." even muffled by bed sheets, I heard him.

"What did I tell you about apologizing?" his head shot up and his eyes widened at the sight of my open eyes. His piercing brown eyes seemed to glow with happiness with a hint of sadness that I was determined to wipe from his bright eyes.

Suddenly I was being wrapped in his strong arms that I've been craving for the last three? days. Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I returned his hug with difficulty but I didn't let it get in the way.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry. I know you told me not to apologize but I can't help it. I feel like this is all my fault. I'm so-" I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"I swear Seth, if you say sorry one more time I'll Nessie make _you _a tutu to wear in front of everyone." I threatened. "Now, when I move my hand, will you promise not to say sorry?" He nodded. "Alright then."

I removed my hand carefully and he looked at me before blurting out. "Sorry!"

"That's it, were is my phone? I need to let Ness know your size for your wolf size tutu" I looked around but was stopped when I felt Seth's lips capture mine.

The kiss was wonderful. It was filled with love, passion, sorrow, and relief. We laid out all of our emotions out and it made the kiss that much more passionate.

Just as his tongue ran across my lips begging for an entrance, someone cleared their throat. We broke apart to see Carlisle standing by the door wearing his signature doctors coat with clipboard in hand.

"Well, looks like your alright emotionally" he chuckled before walking over and started checking the I.V. "How are you physically?"

"My ribs are throbbing, my arm and leg feels funny and my right ankle is in pain. What was the damage?" I told him as I took Seth's hand in my good one.

Carlisle put something in the I.V. bag, "There, that should help with the pain. As for the damages, you have one broken rib on your left side. Your right arm and left leg as you can see are broken, well, your arm is fractured. Your right ankle is badly sprained but should be healed by the end of next week. Other than that, nothing else is wrong, we were just waiting for you to wake up beforehand."

His last sentence confused me, "Before what?"

"Before-" the door swung open and soon I was wrapped in the arms of my adoptive mother. Carlisle's expression was one of relief as he saw Esme run in here. Hm..wonder what that was about?

"Oh sweetheart! I'm so glad your alright!" she held me at arms length and started to examine me with her eyes, "Are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Do you feel any pain? D-?

"Mom! Calm down! I'm fine! Carlisle just gave me some pain medication. I'll be fine." She froze at my words before her eyes brightened and she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen her smile before.

"You called me mom" She whispered as if afraid of something.

I looked down, "Well yeah. I mean, you've done so much for me and to be honest, you treated me like your own daughter even when I felt like I wasn't worthy of it."

Her arms wrapped around me, "Oh Lily, you are worthy of it. And I do see you as my daughter. Thank you." I looked at her puzzled, 'thank me'? What is there to thank me for?

She must have seen my confused expression, cause she said, "Thank you for letting me be your mother, for bringing my family closer together, for making Seth even happier, for giving Nessie a friend who wasn't in the wolf pack, for everything you've done for our family."

I hugged her as tightly as I could. It felt good to have a mother again. To have someone to give you advice and do other mom things. It was a good feeling. A feeling I didn't want to loose soon.

"Carlisle, come here since I know your right behind the door" I called as he walked in sheepishly.

Esme chuckled as she pulled Carlisle in to our little group 'hug'. I mean there's only so much you could do with one arm.

"Thank you for everything you guys." I said as I pulled back and looked them. My heart swelled as I realized I was loved by not just one parent but by both. It's been forever since I felt the love of two parents. How I've missed this feeling.

"um, dad? I was wondering if Alice found a small wooden chest back in the house?" I was not only testing the word, I was really curious if they did find the box. And the letter! I almost forgot about the letter! Oh wow my brain is all flipped.

Carlisle smiled so wide almost rivaling Esme's and his eyes brightened tremendously it was insane. "Uh, I believe so. I'll, uh, have to call her to ask." I pulled him into a hug and held him tightly before releasing me.

"Thank you" Esme whispered so low I almost didn't catch it.

I grinned in response just as a wave of exhaustion crept over me and my eyes started to droop.

"Whoa, that medication hits hard" I giggled.

Esme and Carlisle chuckled before both kissing my forehead as I lay back down on the pillows. The door opened then clicked close and I heard someone sit in the chair next to me. They took my hand in theirs and by the touch I automatically knew it was Seth. He must have left when I was talking to Esme and Carlisle.

His pressed his lips against the back of my hand, "Sleep, my Lily."

With his words, I welcomed the darkness and dreamed about me and Seth in our clearing without any disturbances.

Four days. I've been stuck in this hospital for four days.

Seth's been with me for all four days, and I'm happy he was. I mean, sure I thought he spent way to much with me but when he said that if he went home he would go insane not wondering if I was okay here. I shut up after that just basked in his magnificent Seth glory. My family visits like nothing. Rose tells me that can't wait to play with my hair and that she found a style that will look awesome on me. Alice says that she can't wait to have her latest barbie doll back and that she found the best outfit for me to wear when I get out of here. Jasper and Emmett told me that when I get out they're going to teach me how to play video games. Edward said that when I get better he'll teach me a few things on the piano and Jasper with the guitar. Bella said she will help with the toning down of Alice's Lily Barbie time. And Nessie promised me to show me around La Push with Jake and Seth since we can't go anywhere without them following us. Esme said that we could sit in the garden while she plants and we could just talk if I felt like it. Carlisle said we could spend a day in his study to try and figure out the full extent of my healing powers.

While here, I've noticed something. Whenever Seth comes to the room from downstairs, to clean his nose then sit next to me to talk, my nose is sore. I think that whenever Seth gets his nose punched, I can feel some of his pain. Not to the full extent of course but some pain. Like something hit it-not brake it but bumped into it. It's weird but I'll use it to my advantage against my brothers.

There's something weird going on today. Carlisle has been nervous all day and the others-minus Seth- have had strained expressions on their faces. They say it's because Alice had a vision about me but since Seth is around me all the time she was having a hard time seeing the outcome of it. I know there's more to it but I promised myself I wouldn't pry.

I was four seconds from going completely insane when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I called as the door opened to a woman I thought I would never see again in my life.

My social worker.**(A/N: i _so_ was going to end it there but hey, what the heck?)  
**

"Well hello Liliana, it's been awhile." Ms. Jennings walked in and sat on the chair that Seth had left unoccupied to go get something to eat. Ms. Jennings was a tall woman, well, taller than me but nothing on Rosalie. She had long dirty blonde hair that she always kept in an extremely tight bun and sometimes I think that's why she's so bitter-that and she couldn't get guy to save her life. She was about in her late thirties and average but thought she about ten years younger with the body of a model. She was wearing a gray pencil straight skirt with a white shirt paired with a gray blazer. All one size to small.

I nodded, "Yes it has"

"So, how are you today?" she asked, probably sweet talking me before bringing in the bad news.

"Um, I'm fine" I answered her unsure of anything at the moment.

She nodded, "Good, good." She took her pen from behind her ear and started to write on that stupid clipboard I thought was completely useless to have but who am I to say anything when I always carry around my sketchbook-that happens to be on the table next to me.

"So, getting to the point here. It's been brought to my attention that after two years, you are still alive and right in front of me." state the obvious why don't you. "It's also been brought to my attention that-" There was a knock at the door that-thank god-interrupted her.

"Come in" I called as Carlisle walked in with Edward and Jasper right behind him.

Edward and Jasper came in and sat on the couch while Carlisle was checking my vitals and writing on his non-stupid clipboard.

Ms. Jennings seemed frozen as she looked at my father and my brothers. I almost laughed at the expression that Edward had.

"Sus pensamientos tan horrible?"(Her thoughts that horrible?) I whispered to low for Ms. Jennings to hear.

"No tienes ni idea." (You have no idea) Edward replied.

Edward's voice seemed to snap Ms. Jennings out of her daze. She adjusted herself before going back to her stupid clipboard.

"As I was saying, it has also been brought to my attention that you are in need of a home." huh?

**EPOV**

"_As I was saying, it has also been brought to my attention that you are in need of a home." huh?_

_Thank goodness I wore my good bra today. That doctor is gorgeous and those boys. If you can call them that. _I shuddered at this woman's thoughts. They were worse than half the female population at school.

I looked over at Lily who was confused and slightly angry. "It has, has it?" _I swear this woman! She is so, so...ugh! _Her thoughts towards the woman weren't as pleasant as I thought they would.

_Oh now her attitude shows, stinking brat. _And now I know why.

"Yes, it has. Now since you've technically been taken out of the system due to your two year absence, I have already put you back in the system as of last night and once you've been release from here I will take you back to the girls home." _That should be punishment enough before I put her in another foster home. _This woman was starting to get on my nerves, how did Lily put up with her for so long?

"Si me dijo que estaba bien, ¿podría lastimarla?" (If I said it was okay, could you injure her?) Lily spoke slightly louder than she did earlier.

I chuckled softly, "Lamentablemente no hay. ¿Cómo poner para arriba con ella durante tanto tiempo?" (Unfortunately no. How did you put up with her for so long?)

"Con gran dificultad." (with great difficulty) She giggled quietly.

Ms. Jennings seemed oblivious to our exchange but kept staring at Carlisle who was quietly filling out some paperwork for Lily. _Yum, yum. So handsome, I wonder...damn, married. Oh well, I'll just make the best of this and maybe he'll ditch the other girl. _As if this woman had anything on Esme.

"Um, if I may...?"

"Sarah Jennings"

"If I may, Ms. Jennings, I was wondering if it were possible for me and my wife to adopt Liliana here. " Carlisle said as politely as possible while hiding his disgust for this woman.

_So handsome-wait? What? _"Excuse me?"

"I would like to adopt Liliana." Carlisle repeated to the woman. _Are her thoughts as vile as her expression?_

I nodded slightly so that she wouldn't see. I could feel vibrations of anger coming from Jasper and I looked over to see his hands clenched into fists and his lips smashed into a thin line.

"Jasper calm down, your starting to project again." I told him so quietly, only he could hear.

_Sorry it's just the amount of hatred and disgust coming off this woman is all towards Lily. It's as if she completely loathes her. _He thought.

To be honest, it was true. Her thoughts weren't any better. She really just wanted Lily to suffer a horrible childhood just because every foster home was one step away from adopting. What Carlisle brought up was what she always feared for Lily. The fun part about this whole thing is, she had more witnesses than she would like, including Lily herself.

"_You_ want to adopt _her?_" She said not hiding the disgust in her voice this time.

"Yes, Me and my wife want to adopt her" Carlisle's voice held a hint of annoyance towards the woman but of course her being the stuck up person she is, didn't pick up on that.

She started to shuffle in her seat and Lily giggled so quietly I hardly picked up on it. "Let me get this straight, _you _want to adopt _her?_"

He nodded. "Yes, I would love to adopt this girl right here," He said it as if he was talking to a five year old.

_Well, I'll just have to change his mind, now won't I? _"You sure you don't want another girl, a younger one perhaps?" She tried to negotiate but what she doesn't know is that Carlisle already filled out the forms earlier.

"No, I'm absolutely positive I want to adopt Liliana" He said in full annoyance.

"Jasper, now would be nice before Carlisle bites her head off" I whispered to him.

He sighed, _but that would be so fun to see! _

"You have no idea how fun it would be, but it would traumatize Lily big time." I told him quietly.

_Fine, _he pouted before he put his full attention on the devil of a woman in front of him.

"Is there a problem with me wanting to adopt Liliana here?" Carlisle asked so calm it was scary and I mean scary for Carlisle way and that's pretty scary.

Her eyes widened then her expression took one of exasperation, "No, I don't have a problem with it at all" Her eyes widened at what she just said then sighed knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it, "Let me just get you those forms"

"No problem, I have them here, filled out and everything" Carlisle handed her the forms as she flipped open the folder underneath her clipboard.

"Oh, okay then." She placed the forms in her folder and stood up "That'll be all here today, goodbye Liliana"

With that, she walked out the door and Lily started laughing.

**LPOV**

_With that, she walked out the door and Lily started laughing._

I don't know why but once Ms. Jennings left, I started laughing. I want to say it was the expressions on my brothers and dad's faces but that was only part of the reason, I believe the other reason was not only the medication but the fact that was last time I would ever see that dreadful woman again.

"Lily?" I heard Carlisle ask apparently puzzled at my sudden laughter.

It took about a minute before I sobered up but once I did I saw Carlisle sitting at the foot of the bed with Edward and Jasper standing behind him. All wearing matching expressions of concern.

"Sorry, it's just, that's the last time I'll see that psicópata of a woman. I guess it just hit me all weird with the meds." I told them. "Thanks you guys and Dad, you must have a lot and I mean _a lot _of patience"

He chuckled and took me in his arms, "You have no idea how hard it was not to snap right then and there."

I tightened my hold on him and sighed, "Thank you for everything"

He squeezed me gently, "Your very welcome Lily"

For once in my life, I felt that things were starting to look brighter for me.

* * *

**There!**

**Ugh! i worked so hard on this and i missed my self deadline by twenty minutes. grr.. I so wanted this up on Friday the thirteenth but now it's midnight so it's saturday. crud. oh well! here it is and i hope you like it.**

**psicópata-psycho**

**so, here it is, hope you liked it!**

**okay so, **

**those who answered the puppy question:**

***RiahhBaby(been there before)**

***MayHopeCullen(Gotta love a good sugar high)**

***DareBare13(How embaressing!)**

***rosalinda316(I've done the same thing) **

**Those who reviewed(thanks!)**

***cloverriot96**

***Cozztheawesome**

**Thanks guys now, just because i love the whole guess who said thing, this time's puppy question is another one.**

**Puppy Question for the day is: Who said; _"Is it really so hard to wait for me to get the door?" _Eclipse, Chapter 16.**

**Take a guess and well, you know the rest. Thank you so much for the reviews! They're amazing!**

**Until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	18. Ch 17: Homecoming and Tutu's

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *sniffles* Why?**

**Edward: *sighs* it's for your own good.**

**Me: yeah right! *sniffles again***

**Jasper: (to Edward) What was for her own good?**

**Edward: *points to Seth* ask him.**

**Jasper: (to Seth) What?**

**Seth: *Holds up a plastic bottle***

**Jasper: You took away her apple juice?**

**Seth: *shrugs* she can't write all hyper, now can she?**

**Me: *Tries to grab the bottle* No! My precious! Must have juice!**

**Seth: *shakes head* type and say it, then maybe we'll talk.**

**Me: *sighs and sniffles* I don't own twilight, now on with the story!**

**

* * *

**_**Previously on WTT:**_

_I tightened my hold on him and sighed, "Thank you for everything"_

_He squeezed me gently, "Your very welcome Lily"_

_For once in my life, I felt that things were starting to look brighter for me._

**(A/N: to clear it something up for y'all, Lily is at the hospital in Forks. She was moved from Portland while she was still unconscious but was made sure to be stable for the move. So she's in Forks in a secure room with no chance of escape. And the date is sometime in the middle of June to clear that up. Cullen Kids are out of school)**

**Chapter 17**

**LPOV**

_For once in my life, I felt that things were starting to look brighter for me._

Finally!

I'm so excited it's not even funny. Carlisle came in this morning to make sure I wasn't in any pain before telling me the big news...I'M GOING HOME TODAY!

When the words, "looks like your injuries are just well enough that you will be released today" were said, I was practically jumping for joy. I was being released from this devil room that for once I couldn't escape. Carlisle said that he made sure I was in a room, that even if my arm and leg weren't broken, I wouldn't be able to escape. Curse him.

But that's besides the point...I'm Going Home! I'm so excited and I can't wait to get out of here. The only drawback is I have to wait till Alice and Edward get here at the end of Carlisle's shift that ends at five! So I have to wait five more hours in order to get home.

Thank god Nessie's here to keep me from going insane. At the moment we're surrounded by _a lot _ of tulle while making a decision on what color Seth's tutu will be as his punishment for apologizing countless times. He says he will say sorry a dozen times and doesn't care about the punishment. So in spite of that, Nessie and I are deciding which color to use for the extremely large tutu.

"Alright so how about this?" Nessie held up a light baby blue color.

I looked at it and imagined the color on Seth's sandy colored wolf form. It just didn't look humiliating enough. I shook my head, "Love the color, might have to use that some day but still doesn't scream embarrassment as much as I like."

She nodded before skimming the through the assorted colors before stopping at one color in particular. Nessie lifted up the color so I could see it better. "What about this?"

The tulle was a hot pink color that I loved but to add to the fun, it had sparkles. I loved it. It screamed embarrassment and had just enough flare. I pictured the color on Seth and almost died from laughing. "Perfect" was all I said before she giggled and smiled brightly at the choice.

Nessie picked up the roll of tulle and set it aside. She then skimmed through the colors and picked out a lovely lavender color and showed it to me. "And for yours, because, since I did it with my wolf, you can do it with yours." I nodded thinking it was only fair. Besides, Seth is the one who will be humiliated more then me anyways.

With that done, she picked up all the tulle rolls, minus the two next to the bed, and stuffed them into her bag. She slung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the other rolls. "Alright, well I have some tutu's to make. I'll see you tonight when you get home"

"Okay, what time is it by the way?" I asked her, wanting to know how much longer I was going to have to lie here waiting for something to happen.

She looked down at her pink watch, "It's only one thirty"

"Fudge, I was hoping it was later than that" I told her as I reached over for my sketch book.

She just giggled before saying goodbye and leaving me here to suffer for another three and a half more hours.

I looked at the sketchbook on my lap and sighed. With my right arm fractured, I can't sketch anything do to the fact I do practically everything with my right hand. It's depressing to see all the sketches and some that I need to finish but can't for another two months. As I look at these sketches I began to think about how I'm going to be relying on several people in order to do practically _everything. _Tears started to build up in my eyes as I realized I'll be even more of a burden then I was before.

I'll need help getting dressed-not that Alice wouldn't mind-, I'll need help moving around the house, I'll need help taking a _shower-_i can't even take a shower without needing someone's help. Sure, it's only for two months before my arm fully heals but another month before my leg heals.

Carlisle said that until my arm heals fully, I'll be confined to a wheelchair. When he said that, I thought back to the many times, my sisters and I would go to the hospital with dad to visit my grandmother before she passed and we would wait in the halls. The nurses there loved us and whenever we got bored just sitting there they would play with us till they got called into a room. We would find a wheelchair and have little races. Maria always won due to the fact that she was so small at the time but it was fun either way. But as I thought back to those times, I realized, this wasn't some game anymore. I wouldn't ride this down the hall, crash, then stand back up and start again. I was going to have to sit in the chair for months and rely on it to give me the chance to move when my leg won't.

As all this passed through my mind, I reached over to the small box that Carlisle brought over after the social worker incident and set it on my lap. I opened the lid carefully and dug through it's contents. I grabbed the blue book and opened it up. Tears made their way to my eyes as I tried to hold them back but my efforts were in vain.

I flipped through the pages only to stop at one in particular. It was a picture of my parents at their wedding. My mom was wearing a simple white gown that complemented her body beautifully and my dad was wearing a typical tux. They looked so happy. Mom's eyes sparked with happiness and dad looked more happy than ever. Dad had his arm wrapped around my mom's waist and held her tightly to him as if to say, 'She's mine and I'm never going to let her go' and he didn't. Dad never let mom go, not even when she died, he carried a small picture of her in his wallet that he would show us sometimes before telling a story about how fun loving she was. Mom had her arm wrapped around my dad with a wide smile on her face that threatened to break her face in half. Her smile gave away everything. It said, 'This is one of the happiest days of my life.' I loved this picture not only because I took it from one of the albums and sketching it before dad came home, but because it showed what love looks like to me.

I stroked the sketch with my hand as the tears overflowed and fell down my cheeks. I cleared my throat as I looked at the picture.

"Mom, Dad I know your here and I want to tell you guys that I miss you. Dad, I hope your up there with mom being as happy as can be. Mom, take good care of dad up there. He's a little crazy at times but I know, with you, he will put the most gentlemanly man back home to shame. Dad, be kind to mom. Don't worry about us down here. As far as I know of Rosie and Ria are doing great over at there at there new homes. I think our little Ria might have a boyfriend from the latest picture I saw. Rosie is as focused on her studies as usual. And me? Well, I'm great. Sure my life was a little hectic at first but it lead me to were I am today. As selfish as this is going to sound I'm sorry, but I'm thankful for the events that happened all those years ago. If they never happened, I never would have met the Cullens.

"The Cullens are great. They made me so happy. More happy then I've been in years. They welcomed me into their family when they didn't have to. Esme and Carlisle are like you guys. Their kind, caring, devoted to their family and amazing. Esme is the mom of the family. She's wonderful, she takes care of her family and will do anything to make sure her family stays together and happy. She was the first person I trusted in two years. Carlisle. What to say about Carlisle. He's a doctor for one. That's a good thing due to the clumsy moments I have twice a week. He's caring and very compassionate. He loves his family and supportive of everything his 'kids' do. Sure he's eavesdropped on several things-he's probably behind the door at the moment-but even he has his flaws, I'd be worry if he didn't have any. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are great. They're the sisters of the group. Alice is the shopaholic, Rose is the girl mechanic, and Bella is the reader. They sometimes remind me of Rosie and Ria. Emmett and Jasper are the brothers of the gang. Emmett is the trouble maker, teddy bear, and protector. Jasper is the emotional in tune, Emmett's partner in crime, and Alice's calm. Both of them are so funny and very protective. Edward is the best older brother. He's my favorite but don't tell Em and Jazz though. He's helped me through a lot of things and helped get my courage to do anything back. Renesmee is my best friend. I know what y'all are thinking, _'__Renesmee? ¡Qué nombre tan extraño?'_('Renesmee? What a strange name?) and it is, but that's what makes her unique. Her and I have one huge thing in common. We have strange boyfriends.

"That brings me down to Seth. Seth is my boyfriend. That word doesn't even seem fitting for what he is. He's my soul mate. Mi amor. I love him more than anything. He's saved me countless times and loves me for me. I'm pretty sure you would have loved him. Yes, I know for a fact you would have loved him as well dad.

I released a soft sob before wiping my eyes in vain, "I miss you guys like nothing but i know you'll always be in my heart, both metaphorically and physically. I'll have to visit you sometime soon. " I ran my hand over the picture one more time, "Love you guys" With that, I closed the book and sighed. "Te quiero y te echo de menos."

I wiped my eyes just in time to hear a soft knock, "Come in"

The door opened to reveal the three people I've been waiting for. Alice danced in with a large black bag that I knew carried the outfit she picked out for me to wear. Edward came in behind her with a sympathetic smile on his face. Carlisle came in last dressed normally with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Hey guys, I guess I lost track of time there for a minute." I told them with a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

Alice smiled brightly, "Yeah, well. Let's get this show on the road." She lifted the bag and sat it on the bed, "Ready to change so we can get out of here?"

My smile widened as her words registered in my ears. "Yes! Yes!"

They chuckled at my randomness as Alice took me in her arms and lead me into the bathroom.

What happened in the next thirty minutes were a freakin' blur. Alice told me to relax as she works her magic like always and that's what I did. I relaxed and now I'm done. I swear, that thirty minutes seemed like five. Alice had her hand over my eyes so I wouldn't see until I was completely done.

"And, ta da!" she took away her hand and I looked at down at what she had me in.

I had on a v-neck blue-grey dress that had white embroidery on the edges, with a simple white cardigan over it. My one non-casted foot had on a blue-grey flat with a bow on the toe. I, of course had on my mother's locket. I believe my hair was in curls with a flower clip on the side. Of course, with Alice's makeovers, I had make up on. What it looked like, I don't know but I hope it looked natural.

"I love it" I told her truthfully. She squealed as she gave a hug being careful of my arm.

Then she took me in her arms again and ran into the room. She sat me down on the chair I would get so acquainted with it's not even funny.

"Well hello chair, it's nice to meet you. I think I'll call you Bob." I said with a giggle.

Edward chuckled, "Bob?"

I looked up at him with a grin, "Yep, it's name is Bob, you have a problem with that?"

He just shook his head as he walked behind it and took hold of the handles. Carlisle gave a nod before everyone filed out of the room.

As we made our way outside I looked up at the gloomy sky and inhaled the rainy air.

"Ah, sweet air. How I missed you so!" The others chuckled as we made it to Carlisle's car.

"Hey lil' sis!" Emmett boomed as we walked-I rolled-in the front do. He ran over to me looking like he wanted a hug but thought against it and settled for ruffling my hair.

"Emmett! You just ruined her hair!" Alice cried out as she ran and jumped on his back.

"Ow! Alice get off of me!" Emmett shouted as Alice continued to whack his back with her tiny fists. Everyone chuckled at their antics as they each gave me a hug careful to watch my arm.

Once the hugging was done, I rolled myself towards the living room. Just as I got myself situated, Nessie came running down the stairs and stopped right in front of me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I finished!" she squealed as she tossed the two tulle skirts at me.

I lifted up the one that I knew was or Seth and started giggling, "They're perfect Nessie!"

I put the pink one down and picked up the lavender one. Yep this was going to be fun.

"Hey, do any of you know where Seth is?" I asked them as I wanted to get this torture down and over with.

"He should be walking in the door now" Just as Edward said that, Seth came running in the door.

"Lily!" Seth ran over and hugged me tightly.

I giggled, "hey Seth, guess what?"

"What?" He asked me completely oblivious to the tulle on my lap.

I released from his grip and pick up the hot pink tutu and grinned, "I believe this is for you"

He visibly paled, "I thought you were joking about that."

"You wish, now" I tossed the garment at him, "Go get ready, I have a feeling you'll get the better part of this"

True to my words, Seth ran out the door with the guys behind him as Alice ran over took me in her arms and lead my upstairs.

"Alright, you know the drill"

I waved my hand, "Yeah, yeah, I know, relax and it'll all be done with"

With a sigh, I closed my eyes and started thinking of how I'm going to have to think of a way to avoid what's going on next month.

"LILY!" Alice yelled as I jumped about ten feet in the air at her voice.

"WHAT?" I yelled back.

She smiled sweetly, "Your done."

I looked at the mirror she put me in front of and paled. She had me in a pale purple leotard with tights along with the purple tutu. My hair was in curls with a studded purple sunflower pinning my bangs to the side. My one foot had on a simple purple ballet shoe, ribbons and all. And to top it all off, I had a pair of black sunglasses that happened to be purple tinted on top of my head.

"Wow, Alice, you never cease to amaze me" I told her as I waited to be put back in Bob.

She clapped her hands together, "Yeah, well, you know"

Finally, she lifted me in her arms and ran back downstairs and placed me carefully in Bob. She then proceeded to roll me out into the front yard only to be lifted out of Bob by Edward.

"If it weren't for the fact my leg and arm weren't working, I would so find the baseball bat and hit you all." I said as we ran over to were Seth was waiting.

Seth already in wolf form stood there looking as if he wanted to crawl under a rock and never be found.

"Aw, come on Seth, it won't be that embarrassing" I told him thinking about when Jacob had to do this.

_That's what you think. Now hurry and get this show on the road. _I laughed at the irony of the comment.

"Alright, Jasper, Emmett, put the tutu on him please?" They nodded before taking the skirt and wrapping it around Seth's large waist.

Nessie ran over and jumped on top of Seth and reached towards his left ear. I noticed she had a large wad of tulle but I was still confused, as to what she was doing. Then she leaned forward and wrapped a scarf around his large neck than jumped off.

_I hate you guys, I hate you guys, I hate you guys _Seth kept repeating in his wolfy head as I had Edward walk me over to see what Nessie put on his ear.

"Oh My God" Nessie had made a studded tulle flower clip that had a elastic band like one of those baby headbands, and wrapped it around his left ear so it looked like when I put my flower clip on.

_You better be happy about this, Lily _I laughed at his misfortune and Edward walked over to Seth so I could use my good arm to hug Seth.

"I'm as happy as can be." I told him as I kissed his furred chest, "I love you"

With that, Seth took off into the forest with the others running behind him. As we ran I rested my head on Edward's chest and the wind made me fall asleep. Stupid wind.

"Lily, Lily, wake up" I heard Edward's voice wake me. I opened my eyes to see we were already at La Push with Seth was walking down the main street.

"Oh wow, this is better than I could have imaged it would be" I said as the other guys stood there laughing as Seth was flaunting his pink sparkly tutu.

_You know, I think I actually like this Tutu. _Seth said as he went in a circle before sauntering back over to me.

Oh yeah, life is good.

* * *

***Throws chapter and hides under makeshift table fort***

**Alright there! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I promised this on Monday along with my decision and here we are on Wednesday. **

**My mom has been wanting me and my siblings to help clean the garage and so i've been doing that. then yesterday, i had this school thing where i get my school I.D., locker, and textbooks, then went straight back to the garage.**

**Again, i'm so sorry. but here we are and i have made a decision...**

**I will CONTINUE this story hitting the major keys points in her life up until her transformation. only then will i make a sequel on her vamp years. what do you think?**

**Those who help influence my decision and helped by reviewing:**

***RiahhBaby**

***princess2979**

***cloverriot96**

***rosalinda316**

***futurecullenmember211**

***Janice**

***anti-princess**

**Thank you guys so much it helped a lot and eased my headache from thinking to much ^_^**

**Moving on! **

**Last weeks puppy question was a success and the answer to it was...BELLA!**

**Those who answered:**

***MayFairy**

***RiahhBaby**

***rosalinda316**

***cloverriot96**

***team-twilight95**

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing it makes me happy beyond belief. **

**so...this weeks puppy question will be...What upcoming movie are you absolutely excited to see?**

**For me, i want to go see that new Twilight parody, Vampires Suck. i saw the trailer for so many times, it's still funny. can't wait to see it. **

**oh, before i forget, again...Pics of Lily's homecoming outfit and her and Seth's tutu's and accessories are on my profile! check them out! ^_^  
**

**Review! And again, thank you so much for your help!**

**Until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	19. Ch 18: Birthday Surprises

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: ha ha! I got it!**

**Seth: Guys, get her! She has the stuff! *Runs after me***

**Jasper: What do you mean she has it?**

**Seth: She has it! **

**Me: you'll never catch me!**

**Edward: Hand it over!**

**Me: No! You can't make me!**

**Emmett: *Takes it out of my hands* Got it!**

**Me: NOOO! *sinks onto the floor* my juice! I need it!**

**Emmett: say it first**

**Me: *Sighs* Fine, I don't own Twilight, happy?**

**Emmett: *drops the bottle* There**

**Everyone but me: NO!**

**

* * *

**

_**Previously on WTT:  
**__"Oh wow, this is better than I could have imaged it would be" I said as the other guys stood there laughing as Seth was flaunting his pink sparkly tutu._

You know, I think I actually like this Tutu._ Seth said as he went in a circle before sauntering back over to me._

_Oh yeah, life is good._

**Chapter 18**

**LPOV**

_I was sitting in the middle of the clearing, knees brought up to my chest, arms wrapped around my legs, as I looked up at the sky. There was a full moon tonight. The stars twinkling as they shine brightly in the night sky. It was one of those rare dreams where it was only me in the clearing and Seth doing his usual Sethy doings. _

_Suddenly, the wind started to pick up. I up wrapped my arms and stood up. The bushes straight ahead started rustling. _

"_Hello? Anyone there?" I called out as I took a step forward. The bushes rustled again as I continued to walk forward. _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" I called out again._

_Just as I was nearing the rustling bushes, a giant flash of white light went off. My arm shot up to cover my eyes as I fell at the bright light. Once the light dimmed, I slowly removed my arm to see a sight that I thought I would never see._

"_Mom? Dad?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper._

_The figure who looked a lot like my dad nodded, __"__Sí__, __somos__ nosotros.__" (Yes, It is us.)_

_Still in shock, I stood up slowly and looked over them once before running into their arms. "__Mamá__! ¡__Papá__! ¡Oh, __cómo__ he __echado__ de __menos__ a __los__ dos!" (Mom! Dad! Oh, how I've missed you both!) I said as tears started to run down my cheeks. _

"_Oh Liliana. Mira __cuánto__ has __crecido.__" (Oh Liliana. Look at how much you've grown) My mother said as she held me at arms length._

_Dad took me from my mom and squeezed me tight, "My Liliana, you've become such a beautiful young woman from the little six year old I remember." _

_My tears continued to flow, "Yeah, well, your still the handsome gentleman I've known all my life." _

_Dad chuckled before letting me go and wrapping an arm around mom's waist. _

_I wiped my eyes in vain, "So what are you guys doing here?" _

"_Para desearte un feliz cumpleaños, por supuesto." (To wish you a happy birthday, of course) Mom said._

"_My birthday?" I asked as I cocked my head to the left._

"_Yes, if I'm not mistaken today is in fact July 23" Dad told me. _

_My eyes widened, "Are you serious? It's already that time?" Whoa, where did the time go with these things?_

_Suddenly, the picked up and I could smell the distant scent of pancakes. Oh no. _

_Mom came up and hugged me one last time, "__hija lo sentimos, pero es hora de irnos." (I'm sorry hija, but it's time for us to go.)_

_I hugged her tightly before moving over to dad, "Daddy, if you heard me last month I meant what I said, be kind to mom and don't worry about us girls down here."_

_He held me in his embrace, his face buried in my hair, "I have to worry about you girls, what kind of father would I be if I didn't?" _

"_A good one" I giggled as his chest shook from his laughter. _

_We released and new tears started to stream down my cheeks, "I'll miss you two__. Y mamá, cuidar de papá. Lo mismo con usted para papá. Te amo." (And mom, take care of dad. Same with you to dad. I love you.)_

"_Nosotros también te quiero, Liliana." (We love you too, Liliana) They waved as the wind picked up and the bright light flashed._

I jolted up right, my hand flying to my forehead. My face was sweating and I was shaking. Wow, did I really just see my parents? I took a deep breath to calm myself before I went into hysterics.

My hand slowly went from my forehead to my locket that hung around my neck for so long. Carefully, I opened it as best as I could with one arm and looked at the pictures. On one side was a picture of my parents, on the opposite side was a picture of me and my sisters at the park.

_Maybe, I'm not going crazy. Maybe I did see my parents last night. If I did, I can't believe it! I saw my dad for the first time in 9 years and my mom since I was two! Still as cheerful as ever. _I thought as I closed the locket before being pelted with the scent of pancakes.

_So my dream was deceiving my nose. There really was pancakes! _Eagerly, I swung my blanket off of my legs to reveal my sock covered foot and cast wearing leg and attempted to swing my legs over. My right one was complying while the other one was really starting to get on my nerves.

"You know, only half a month for the arm cast to go away and another month for the leg cast to go away." I head Edward say in an amused tone.

I looked up at him and gave him my best glare, "Oh ha. Sure tease the cripple. Can you please help me get to my chair and downstairs for some pancake relief?"

He shrugged before heading over to the bed, "Well, since you said please" Edward took me in his arms before grabbing Bob and running downstairs.

Once we were safely on the bottom floor, Edward set Bob up and set me gently on him. He took the liberty of taking the handles in his grip and started to push me to the dining room.

In the dining room, Nessie was sat stuffing her face in the wonderful pancakes with Jake next to her looking like he was inhaling the stuff instead of actually chewing it. And of course next to Jake was Seth, who was happily scarfing down his share of pancakes as well.

Edward pushed me over next to Seth, when just as I made it to the table, Esme set down a plate of cut up pancakes for easy eating. With a huge grin on my face, I took the fork in my left hand, that I was slowly learning how to function with, and started eating the wonderful goodness that is pancakes.

Suddenly, on my third bite of the pancakes, Esme set down a glass filled with the best thing known to man...Apple Juice! My grin only widened as I set down my fork and took the cup in my hand and drank happily.

I was starting to like this morning.

Once my magical morning filled with pancake pleasure and apple juice greatness finished, I suddenly found myself being pulled by the evil pixie of doom towards her lair-also known as her and Jasper's room.

"Alright, since you know the drill I won't even begin to say it" Alice said with a perky grin as she closed my eye lids with her two fingers and began the torture.

Sadly, my relaxation didn't last very long due to the fact that not only thirty minutes later, I awoke to an annoying poking to the side.

"Alice!" I whined lazily as I swatted at her hand.

"Lily!" She whined back just as lazily.

"What do you want?" I asked as I opened my eyes only to scream at the pair of gold eyes that stared at me straight in the face.

"Ah! Alice, ever heard of personal space?" I asked as I attempted to push her away.

"Well,.." She took a step back then came forward and pressed her cheek to mine.

"Ah! Alice, your in my bubble!" I cried out as I tried to push her away.

She burst into laughter, at my childness, "Your bubble? Seriously? What are you five?"

I pouted, "For all you know, I might be a five year old in a fifteen year old's body."

"Alright, alright. Enough, now," She took the handles and pushed me towards the mirror. "There!"

I looked in the mirror to see that Alice had me dressed in a lovely dark blue wrapped blouse with a black ribbon around the waist that comes together into a bow on the side. I also had on a simple black flowing skirt that came to my knee. My one good foot had on a simple black bow knotted flat and my hair was in curls with a simple black headband with a satin black flower on the side. I must admit-mentally-despite it being so simple I love it, it' s also so dressy I love it.

"It's amazing as always Alice" sometimes I wonder if she just takes great pleasure in not only dressing me up like a life size barbie doll but the enjoyment of watching the 'doll's' tortured expressions.

She squealed before taking me in her arms and running downstairs and placing me in Bob that somehow made it downstairs.

"Thanks Alice" I said as I dusted off my skirt and adjusted my locket. "Hey, how did Bo-?" I looked up to see the living room completely decorated in purple.

"SURPRISE!"

Oh wow. In front of me was everyone, and I mean everyone. The Cullens _and _the wolf pack-with their imprints of course- were sitting here in the living room completely covered in confetti and glitter. There was purple tulips scattered everywhere and a huge banner reading 'Happy Birthday Lily' in elegant script.

"Oh my! But how did you-?" I was cut off by Edward.

He smirked, "Did you honestly think that you could keep this a secret from not only a psychic, but a mind reader?"

Crap, there goes my enjoyment. Wait, "That explains the pancakes and apple juice this morning!" And to think, I thought I was just some good luck for a change.

Esme walked over and gave me a hug, "Happy birthday sweetheart."

"Thanks mom" I told her before being pelted with hugs by the others.

Finally, Seth came up and kissed me quickly before giving me a hug, "Happy Birthday Lily"

I grinned, "Thanks Seth"

Alice clapped her hands together, "Alright peoples, time for cake!"

The wolfs seemed to glow at the sound of cake and didn't waste any time in going to the dining room with their imprints sighing before joining the guys. On the table sat a rather large sheet cake with dark purple icing and gray icing reading 'Happy Birthday'. The corners had a purple rose with a dark butterfly next to it. It was so cool!

Everyone sang happy birthday and then started using some magic on the cake to make it disappear, the wolves stomachs. I swear, they can each eat a huge thanksgiving dinner for two and still have room for dessert.

"Time for presents!" Alice squealed as Seth rolled me back to the living room.

Seth rolled me over to the main chair and sat down with me next to him while the others sat in the surrounding chairs and couches.

"Alice we all know your excited but let's let Carlisle and Esme go first, okay?" Jasper tried to calm down the pixie which is a hard job to do and I admire him for.

She sighed before gesturing for Carlisle and Esme to go first.

Carlisle stood up and placed a thin square box on my lap. I took the lid in my one hand and lifted it up to see a Cullen crest locket. The locket was simple. The oval crest was in the middle with a dark silver simple repetitive semi-circle design around it. It was beautiful. I opened it to see on one side was a small version of one my sketches of my parents and my sisters and on the opposite was a picture of me and the Cullens that was taken before the accident.

"It's beautiful, thanks you guys!" I told them as I opened my arms for a hug that was answered by the both of them. When they released me to sit back down, I set the lid back on the box before placing it on the small table the magically appeared next to me.

"Alright our turn before the pixie beats us" Emmett said as Jasper handed me a bright pink bag.

I removed the purple tissue paper and Seth took out the gift for me to see the amazing art set filled with so many colored pencils, sketch pencils, oil pastels and to top it all off, a brand new sketchbook!

"Oh my god you guys, this is amazing!" I squealed as I received a hug from both of them.

"Yeah, I picked it out cause Em here wanted to get you something...let's just say it was different than your average gift." Jasper explained as they sat next to their mates.

"Okay, me and Rose are next and you can't say anything about it!" Alice shouted before running off and coming back with a purple trunk the size of half of body and setting it down in front of me.

"Like Alice said, this is from the both of us" Rosalie said as she opened the lid to reveal, surprise, tons of clothes with some accessories and more rose clips.

"Alright, us next!" Bella said cheerfully as she handed me a book with a purple bow on top of it. "I felt like it didn't need to be wrapped but there is a bow so Alice can't hurt me for not trying."

With a grin, I look down to see the cover of the book with a huge red flower in the middle and read, 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"You know, I've been wanting to read this ever since you mentioned it last month." I said with a huge grin, "Thanks you two"

"Welcome!" Bella and Edward said with a huge smile.

Nessie hopped up from Jake's lap and skipped over to me, "Okay my turn!" She took my wrist in her hands, tied something, than set it down before skipping back to Jake.

I looked down at my wrist to see a pink, white and purple friendship bracelet, "Thanks Nessie, you _are _my best friend."

She grinned before showing me her wrist which had a yellow, blue and pink friendship bracelet around hers, "Yeah, well you know"

Sam then stood up from his spot next to Emily and walked over to me before taking my wrist in his hand and fiddling with my charm bracelet that held my mother's charm and a Cullen charm that Esme gave me, before setting it down. "That is a gift from all us wolves and imprints" he said before sitting back down next to Emily.

I lifted my wrist and examined my bracelet to see it's new addition. A simple wooden Quileute symbol charm. I looked up at the boys and grinned, "Thanks you guys, it's wonderful"

Seth then bent down to the left of the chair-I'm on the right-and lifted up a medium sized purple bag. "Uh, I kind of have two parts to your gift Lily." he handed me the bag, "here is part one"

I reached in and pulled out a stuffed animal wolf with a large purple bow wrapped around it's neck. It was so cute! It had a gray back with tan legs/paws, cheeks and tan and white snout. Along with a tan and gray tail and black nose.

"Thank you Seth it's adorable! I'll call it wolfy" I kissed Seth's cheek and gave him a good one armed hug.

"Wow, very original sis" Emmett chuckled before Rosalie smacked the back of his head.

Seth stood up and grabbed a hold of the handles and started to push my towards the front door. "And now time for part two"

I looked at the others who just grinned in response as I exited the house.

He rolled me over to Edwards volvo and lifted me in before taking my chair and putting it in the trunk, then got in the drivers side.

"He let you drive this?" I asked in complete shock that Edward would let _anyone_ touch his baby.

"Yeah, well, when you get to know him like I do, you get special treatment" he said as we drove out of the driveway.

"You got on your knees and begged, didn't you?"

"Yes, but don't hold it against me okay?"

I grinned, "fine. Where are we going anyways?"

He grinned, "It's a surprise. My idea, your family helped. So when we get back don't forget to thank them as well."

"I wouldn't dream of forgetting."

We drove silently as we neared what I recalled as the park. There wasn't anyone there but a small black car and two girls sitting by a tree talking.

"Why are we at the park?" I asked, completely confused. Why are we at the park when I could barely function on my own?  
He parked the car next to the black one and got out. He got my chair from the trunk and placed it by my door. He then opened my door and took me in his arms and set me in my chair.

Once the door was close, he pushed me along the trail and started heading to where the two girls where sat. One of the girls looked about in their early twenties. She had black hair that hung down just reaching her waist with a small braid pinned back on the side. She wore a simple red blouse with a tan jacket and dark wash jeans. The other girl looked about thirteen-twelve years of age. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a loose pony tail with a blue bow on it. She wore a light blue blouse with white skinny jeans. These girls looked familiar. It took me a minute but then it clicked. The last time I saw these two, was in pictures.

"Are you two, Rosalina and Maria?" I heard Seth ask.

The older girl, who I remembered as my Rosie, looked up at Seth and nodded before standing up with Ria standing up after her with a grin on her face.

"Yes, I am Rosalina and this is my little sister Maria. You must be Seth." She stuck her hand out and shook hands with Seth.

"Yep, that's me. And I believe, we have a little reunion coming on. Girls, you know who this is" I could feel him gesture to me but I was to busy staring at the two girls I haven't seen in years since the orphanage back in Texas.

They both looked down and their expressions turned into ones of joy.

"Lily ¡Feliz cumpleaños!" They shouted before hugging me.

"Rosie? Ria? Are you seriously here?" I asked still in shock that my sisters were actually here.

Ria nodded, "Yeah sis, were actually here."

"But how though?"

Rosie pointed to Seth, "Seth here, called us up last week and told us he wanted to surprise you with us for your birthday."

I twisted in my chair as best as I could to see Seth and made a gesture in wanting a hug. Seth understood what I wanted and gave me a hug.

"Thank you so much Seth. This is the best birthday presents ever!" I kissed his cheek before turning back to my sisters.

They sat back down before Ria broke the semi-silence, "Hey Lily, what happened to your leg and arm?"

I figured this question would come up, "Car accident last month. Broke my left leg and fractured my right arm."

They nodded at my answer. "So Seth here is your boyfriend right, just checking?" Rosie asked.

I looked over at Seth who was sitting next to me with my left hand in his as he stroked the back of it with his thumb, "Yeah, he's my boyfriend. My amazing boyfriend."

We chatted for what seemed like forever, talking about our new homes. Rosie starting her third year in college with her fiancee, Lucas, down in Texas. Ria starting eight grade this year with her adoptive brother/boyfriend, Trevor, also down in Texas. My many foster homes, meeting the Cullens-cutting out a lot of the story- and meeting Seth. Just as we were finishing up our conversation about how college life was, Seth said it was getting late and I had to take my pain medication before going to bed.

We looked up to see that the sun had gone down and we were just sitting underneath the stars.

"Alright, well, we better get going before Seth has a heart attack" I said as they stood up, "How long our you two staying in town?"

Seth answered for them, "They're staying for the weekend since it's Friday and all. And they're staying at the house in the two guest rooms next to yours."

I grinned, a whole weekend with my sisters. "I can't wait for you to meet the others and see my room and see the view from my window and see your rooms and see-"

Rosie cut me off with a giggle, "Whoa, slow down Lily. Did you have any apple juice today?"

I blushed, "Maybe a cup or two or four"

"Four!" Rosie exclaimed before shaking her head, "oh Lily, what am I going to do with you?"

I just grinned as we got into our respective cars and started driving off to the house.

"Thank you so much for the best birthday ever Seth" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you"

"Your welcome Lily and I love you too" He reached over quickly and kissed my cheek before turning back to the road.

"Happy Birthday Lily"

* * *

**Alright there! **

**Chapter eighteen! finally done!**

**okay so i start school tomorrow and so i won't be able to post until next sunday. don't worry, it'll be great cause...Lily starts school next chapter and she will be in need of some friends. so if you want to be Lily's friend at school, i will need a name and a brief description of person. **

**Sooo... Last times puppy question was fun! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Those who answered:**

***Twilightluver2127**

***team-twilight95**

***anti-princess**

***DareBare13**

**Others who reviewed:**

**so...This weeks puppy question is fairly easy, i mean so easy you should be able to answer this in your sleep.**

**Puppy question is... who said, _"And so the lion the lion fell in love with the lamb" _Twilight, chapter 13.**

**so easy! so answer, or just review. whichever works for you!**

**Pics of everything on my profile so check them out!**

**Until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	20. Ch 19: First Day Ups and Downs

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, I don't own Twilight**

**Edward: Wow, that was easy**

**Me: I'm tired, sore, and about ready to hit something**

**Jasper: Wow**

**Seth: *reaches over to poke me* **

**Me: *slaps his hand away* don't even think about**

**Seth: *pouts* Your no fun**

**

* * *

**_**Previously on WTT:**_

_"Thank you so much for the best birthday ever Seth" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you"_

_"Your welcome Lily and I love you too" He reached over quickly and kissed my cheek before turning back to the road._

_"Happy Birthday Lily"_

**Chapter 19**

**LPOV  
**

Fudge cakes! I have just been told by Esme that I'm starting school in two weeks! And to think, I was just starting to enjoy my first month as a sixteen year old with my arm cast just being taken off last week. I still have to use Bob because both Carlisle and Seth think my arm wouldn't be able to handle the crutches well. Well, Carlisle saw the potential of my arm and I was so close, but then Seth just had to go and worry about my arm. Darn you Seth!So now, I have a brace on my arm, that I have to wear for a week and a half, and I'm still glued to Bob the chair.

The others started school two weeks ago actually. Only reason I didn't go with them was because I wouldn't have been able to do anything due to the fact that my writing, drawing, and anything hand was a little busy so Carlisle told the administrators that I would start late due to injury but promised I would come in as a strong student. I was hoping to hop to school on crutches to make my life less embarrassing but no, Seth just wouldn't have that, so now I have to start the first two months of school strapped to a wheel chair. Good thing is, Esme said that my schedule is basically the same as Seth's because he transferred here to Forks high to be closer to me. The only thing different about our two schedules are that when Seth has gym 4th period, I have art.

Also I will add that in the time that I'm alone at the house, Leah, Seth's sister, has taken time out of her patrol schedule to come and get to know me. She's actually pretty cool once you get pass her whole, 'My life sucks' wall. Honestly, when I first met her, I didn't know what to think because of her history but I didn't want to pry into her business so I let her tell me on her own time.

I will say, I'm sure going to miss the whole lying around like a lazy person but I have to get moving somehow. This might actually be a good thing. I might actually get the chance to make some friends that don't shy away from me after the first week.

Oh! before I forget! The only other good thing coming out of this, is that I can roll the wheel chair on my own!...

Oh wow, I'm just listening to my thoughts and I seriously need to get out of this house for a bit.

"Are you sure I have to go?" I asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning.

"Yes, you have to go back someday and today seems as good as any. Besides, your siblings and Seth will be there to make sure your day goes well." My heart sped at Seth's name. That was the good thing about this, Seth would be there to guide me to class.

Esme adjusted my locket chain before giving me a kiss on the forehead, "you'll do fine. I just know you will do great."

"yes she will" I shivered at his voice. Oh what this boy does to me.

Seth walked over and took the handles in his hands, "Now, we have to be going if we don't want to be late. And we don't want that, now do we?"

I sighed, "No, come on let's get this torture over with."

"Have fun and don't forget to learn something" Esme said as she handed me my oversized 'bag', it's really a purse but Alice says that it's a book bag...Right.

Seth rolled me out of the house were the others waited. Bella, Nessie, Seth, and I rode in the volvo with Edward, while, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper rode with Emmett in his jeep and Jake took his motorcycle.

Bella was in the passenger seat with Edward and I sat in the middle in between Seth and Nessie so I could talk to both of them. Unfortunately, I was to busy trying not to freak out completely to talk to either of them. Seth held my hand trying to calm me while Nessie wouldn't stop talking about how she can't wait for me to meet her one friend that she met at school who wasn't scared of our family.

We pulled into the school and my breathing became uneven. Wow, this is big(small compared to others, but huge to me) and there's so many students. God, help me now!

"Lily, calm down, you'll be fine. Besides I know for a fact everything will turn out okay." Edward said as he grinned his stupid grin.

"Alice?" I asked, thinking how that might be the reason for Alice's extra bounciness and Edward's stupid smirk.

He just continued smirking and tapped his head, "Sort of"

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breathe, "Alright let's get this show on the road."

Seth took my advice and got out of the car to get the chair from the trunk. He rolled it over to the door before helping me into it.

Once I had my bag in my lap, I looked up and froze. It seemed like the entire student body was staring at the new Cullen girl. Oh flip.

"Seth, can you turn me around please?" Seth turned me around to face my family.

I reached in my bag and took out the one thing that will help me calm down besides Seth, who was standing behind me.

"You brought that thing to school?" Jasper said as he tried to suppress his laughter.

I nodded, "Yes, and he has a name you know.**(A/N: Take a guess?) **And don't diss wolfy, he has feelings too!" **(A/N: lol, I just had to)**

Emmett burst out laughing at my childness, "Jeez, you act like a scared freshman!"

"Well, I might as well be due to the whole, 'I haven't been to a school in over two years' don't you think?"

"Oh, right. He-he, guess it slipped my mind" Emmett gulped as he took a few steps back before grabbing Rosalie's hand and running off.

Jasper laughed at Emmett before my glare shifted over to him. With a gulp, he took Alice's hand and followed Emmett to the other side of the campus.

I hugged wolfy close to my chest before stuffing him back in my bag behind the the notebook and sketchbook.

"No offense but why did you bring wolfy?" Bella asked as she tried to hold Edward back from trying to murder Jacob as said wolf was making out with Nessie behind the car.

I sighed, "if you must know, I only brought him because I'm really freaked. Before I was kidnapped by Ross-"Dead and he still causes these guys to growl"-My friend Blake and I had this sort of pact of sorts that if I was still living with Mark and Loraine by the time we both start high school, we'd go together so nothing would stand in our way and we would at least know one person." I fixed the skirt Alice put me in, "I mean I know I have you guys, it's just, this seems so weird without him."

Her expression turned into one of understanding, "Oh I see. You have nothing to be afraid of. Blake will always be with you in your heart, no matter where he is. Now, you have his letter, right?"

I nodded, "Yes, it's in my sketchbook with the sketch I need to finish"

She smiled, "Good, then he'll always be with you no matter what"

I smiled, "Thanks Bella, I think that's what I needed to hear. It's just been bugging me this entire time."

"Your welcome, now come on. I believe Seth went to go get your schedule." Huh?

She must have seen my confusion for she answered, "He left just as you finished your explanation to get your stuff."

I nodded and I followed Bella and Edward as we made it to the front of the school.

Seth ran up with a smile on his face, "Here's your schedule, most of it you share with me. As promised, you have 4th period art and I have gym, right before lunch."

"YES! Finally, no more gym!" I cried out in happiness. I've had some horrible experiences with gym class and let me tell you, they always ended the same, with someone calling the nurse from my phone because I had her on speed dial.

Seth chuckled as he rolled me over to our first class. As we walked-well, he walked, I sat-I skimmed over my schedule;

_**Schedule for Liliana Cullen**_

**1st-English III**

**2nd-Web design**

**3rd-Algebra II**

**4th-Art II**

**5th-Lunch**

**6th-US History**

**7th-Chemistry**

**8th-Spanish III**

Hm, pretty easy schedule. We'll just have to see how it goes.

Kill me. Kill me now and I'll be one happy person. English went fine, I actually met a girl named Alexis. She was very nice and extremely helpful when I found myself lost and my silly wolf boyfriend was just as confused as I was since he has a habit of never paying attention. Web design was fun as well, Seth apparently paid so much attention to this class I figured he had something up his sleeve that had to deal with this class. It was algebra that I wanted to die in.

I'm sat on the second farthest row from the door with Seth in front of me, a nice girl to the left of me, a pretty cute-ain't got nothing on my Seth-guy behind me who won't stop pestering me for something I wasn't paying attention to for the life of me and a from the looks of it, a low-life skank to my right. Her actions proved that she was less then pleasant to the new people such as myself.

Seth had just gotten me situated in my desk before walking over to the wall to put my chair there to sit for the next fifty minutes when a girl who was taller than me-of course I'm still going to be the short one here-by a few inches, dirty blonde hair that was in curls that looked all wrong for her face, makeup that was caked on that closely resembled a clown, and the skimpiest clothes I've seen a girl wear in this town, a severally short blue skirt with a painfully tight fitted green blouse that looked horrible on her, walked over and a small fake smile on her face as she stood next to me.

"So your the new Cullen girl huh?" She asked, her voice sounded like screeching cats, and trust me, I know what that sounds like.

I nodded, "Yep, that's me"

Her grin turned into more of a smirk as she stuck her hand out towards me, "Oh, well then, my name is Olivia Brown"

"Lily Cullen" I shook her hand as I grinned at her. Thank god, I worked on my acting skills when I was younger or I'd be screwed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Lily" She 'smiled' one last time before taking her seat next to me and I knew I was in for a long year.

It was then and only then that Seth finally walked over to his seat, "So, here is our wonderful algebra class, let's see if Esme and Carlisle's lessons helped." He gave me a sweet chaste kiss before turning around and working on the board problem.

Alright, so if you times 4 by 3 to the power of 2 equals 36 then divided by 9 equals 4..."Ms. Sanders, doesn't the new girl have to introduce herself?" I knew I disliked her for a reason.

The teacher sighed as she looked over to me, "Will you please introduce yourself to the class?"

My cheeks flared, "Uh, is it okay if I introduce myself from my seat?"

She shook her head, "What's the problem with standing?"

Oh god, this is so bad, "I, uh, can't stand on my own"

"What do you mean?" She asked slightly exasperated.

My entire face was probably a bright crimson, "I'm kind of in a wheel chair"

Her eyes widened in realization as the class started laughing, "Oh! So your the new Cullen! My apologies. You may introduce yourself to the class from your seat."

I nodded keeping my head down and trying with all my might to refrain from speaking any spanish, "My name is Liliana Cullen, but you may call me Lily, I'm as y'all put it the 'new Cullen'."

The laughter died down and Ms. Sanders went back to the board problem before any further embarrassment was caused to either of us.

I looked up to see Seth visibly shaking. I lifted my hand and placed it on his shoulder so he could calm down. He stopped shaking at my touch and took my hand in his before giving me a small smile and getting back to work.

That was just third period though, during the passing period to fourth, it seems as though everyone thought it was freakin' foreign to see a girl in a wheel chair. This just made me want to give Seth a bat to the head but I thought better of it.

"Here we are, 4th period art with Ms. Rain. And don't worry about the others, they're not only curious about the new girl but they're totally jealous you have such an attractive boyfriend such as myself." I giggled at Seth's weirdness but I appreciated the care.

"Thanks Seth, I think I needed that laugh." I told him as he kissed my cheek.

"Welcome, now, I'll see you after class" Seth gave me one last hug before walking off in the other direction.

I watched him walk off till he turned down the end of the hallway, before I went into the classroom.

Carefully, I rolled myself over to the teachers desk where she was talking to a girl who seemed to be a little taller-of course-than me by an inch or two, with layered, dark brown hair that came to the middle her back. She wore simple clothing that I knew Alice would freak over, jeans and a t-shirt, something I miss wearing but I don't complain about.

"...I really think you should enter. You and Blake are my most talented students and it would be wonderful if you both were to join." The teacher, Ms. Rain, said to the girl.

"I don't know Ms. Rain. Did Blake say he was going to join?" The girl asked.

Ms. Rain nodded, "Yes, he said he'll join, if you do"

The girl sighed, "Fine, count me in"

"Oh yay! Thank you so much, I'll let the judges know and you two can get started on the pieces you want to present."

The girl nodded before looking over at me, "Who are you? I don't believe I've seen you before."

"Oh! Uh, My name's Lily. I'm new here" I told them.

Ms. Rain grinned, "Oh so your the new Cullen?"

I nodded, can't these people get better names, I mean really.

"Oh, it's so good to meet you! Your father sent over a few of your sketches and let me tell you, they're amazing! Not only in presence but in depth." She gushed.

Huh? Carlisle sent pictures? "Um, sorry but what sketches? If you don't mind me asking."

"Of course not, let me get them," She scooted through some papers before picking up a folder and handing it to me, "here you go."

I opened the folder and looked at it in shock. In the folder were sketches I did when I was extremely bored and needed something to do. There was one of Esme's garden, Edward playing his piano, Alice planning everyone's outfit for the next day, and last but not least, Seth as he lied on my bed asleep as I was working on some work Esme had me do to get ready to school.

Still in shock, I closed the folder and gave it back to her. "I didn't know he gave you these, oh well."

Ms. Rain smiled and handed me a small sketchbook, "Alright Miss. Cullen, here I your class sketchbook, I'll tell what it's for in a minute. Azzy, can you show Lily to her seat?"

The girl, Azzy, nodded with a bright smile, "Sure! Come on, let's go to our table."

I nodded and followed as she lead me to a table where two boys sat. One of the boys had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that shined with happiness, his lips adorned a bright smile that was a little lopsided. The second boy had dark brown hair hung in his eyes that were so focused on his sketchbook that I couldn't get a good look of him.

"Alright, so I'm Azzmaria but please call me Azzy and we have here, Mason Daniels," She pointed to the blonde boy who just smiled wider and waved like an idiot. ", and Blake Carson" I froze as she pointed to the dark haired boy next to Mason.

Blake lifted his head at his name and I got a perfect view of his eyes and I knew, this was Blake. My Blake. I knew those brown eyes anywhere. They were the only ones I knew of that had specks of gold and green in them. They were one of my favorite things about him.

He met my eyes and froze as well. He looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by Ms. Rain talking about what our project for the day was. Funny thing is, the project was something that had to symbolize friendship.

With a sigh, everyone split up and grabbed their supplies to begin their project. I simply reached in my bag and pulled out my sketchbook and flipped to a clean page. I grabbed a pencil from the middle of the table and started on my sketch.

"So Lily, how do like it here so far?" I heard Azzy ask from my left.

I looked up from my drawing, "Um, I like it here so far, thanks"

She smiled, "So how long have you lived with the Cullens?"

"I've lived with them since May" I answered honestly.

"Cool, so what are you what are you doing for the project?" She asked as she put her paintbrush down and looked at my sketch.

I looked down, "Uh, it's a bow. I have two different colored ribbons tied together in a bow. Signifies the tight bond between friends. What are you doing?"

"Wow, that's deep. I'm doing a painting of two friendship rings tied together by a ribbon, sort of like your idea, only tweaked a bit." she explained as she showed me the painting. There was one fully painted silver ring while the rest of the painting was still in pencil. I imagined what it would look like and I had to admit, it was going to look amazing.

I smiled, "It's going to look great once it's finished, I know it is"

"Really?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yep, I have a knack for knowing these things"

Azzy grinned as she looked down before looking back at me like she wanted to ask something.

"what is it?"

She blushed, "uh, I was wondering why your in a wheelchair if you just have a broken leg?"

This seemed to spike the boys interest as they both looked up from their projects and looked at me.

I sighed, "I'm in this chair because about four weeks ago I had my arm cast on and my boyfriend didn't want me using crutches because he thought my arm wasn't strong enough and he persuaded my dad to letting me use the chair till my leg cast came of next month."

She laughed, "So, not really your choice to use the chair huh?"

I shook my head, "Nope, don't get me wrong, Bob is a great chair but I'm starting to not like him at the moment."

"Bob?" Mason asked through his chuckles.

"Yes Bob. I figured if I was going to be using him for awhile, I might as well name him." I told him with a straight face.

Suddenly we burst out laughing at my silliness. Honestly, even I thought it was bad but hey, that's just how I do things.

After we stopped laughing, we continued with our projects. I finished mine, adding a bit of color here and there, before the bell rang so I decided to finish the sketch I've been working on but haven't seemed to finish.

I flipped to the back page and opened the letter from Blake, I skimmed it over and one line seemed to pop out at me more than the rest of it. _'You'll always be my crazy sister. Yeah that's right, your officially now my sister. And hopefully, you'll let me be your brother_'. It was true, our bond was just that tight.

I smiled slightly as I folded the letter and placed back in the book and continued on the nearly finished sketch. As I made the final touches, the bell rang. I closed the book and bent down to grab my bag. Once the bag was in my lap, I grabbed my book and placed it in my bag before turning my chair and heading to the door.

"Lily!" I heard Azzy call out from behind me.

I turned around, "Yes?"

She held out her hand that was folded into a fist. "I think you dropped this."

I held out my hand and she opened her fist and the ribbon that was around Wolfy's neck landed in my palm.

"Thank you" I told her as I took the ribbon and stuffed it in my bag.

"Your welcome, see you soon!" She grinned as she walked out of the room.

Just as I was about to turn around, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Blake standing there holding a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand. I recognized the paper as his letter.

"Where did you find this?" He asked in voice just barely above a whisper.

"How did you get a hold of that?" I asked knowing that I had that letter in my sketchbook.

He shook his head, "That's not important, now, where did you get this?"

"I found at my house back in Portland." I answered honestly.

He shook his head again, "No, your lying. Now where did you find this?"

My gaze softened, "Blake, I found that back in Portland. It's me, Lily."

"No" He said still shaking his head, "Now I know your lying. Just tell me were you got this?"

"Blake, you have to believe me. I found that at my old house from when I lived with Mark and Loraine." I told him as tears started to form but I wouldn't let them fall.

His grip tightened against the paper as he shut his eyes, "No, it can't be you. The Lily I knew disappeared two years ago."

I reached up caressed his arm because he was to tall for me to touch his cheek, "Blake it's me Lily. You know Liliana? You remember?"

He just kept shaking his head while softly chanting 'no'.

I sighed, there was only one way to settle this, I thought it was dorky, but if it worked I would say it a thousand times.

"'Never say you are happy when you are sad, never say you are fine when you are not okay,'" I said softly.

He stopped shaking his head and looked at me dead in the eye, "',never say you feel good when you feel bad,'"

"'And never say you are alone when I'm still alive'." we both said at the same time.

"See Blake, it's still me" I said, tears finally making their way down my cheeks.

Suddenly, I found myself wrapped in his warm arms that I've missed so much in the last two years.

"Oh Blake, I've missed you so much" I told him as he loosened his hold on me.

"Lily, oh Lily. Where'd you go? You just disappeared. I thought it was because of me, then I heard and oh god, I'm just glad your alive." he said as he hugged me one more time before letting me go.

I wiped my tears away and smiled up at him, "What are you doing in a small town such as Forks?"

"Mom" He smiled, "She took a US map, her special pointer pen, and her laptop and circled the map blindfolded before landing on Washington. She then took her laptop and searched for different towns, did the same thing and here we are."

I shook my head, of course. "So your letter was right, you did just pack up and move"

He nodded, "Yep, mom is just that weird"

We laughed before I realized that Seth was probably freaking out that I wasn't in the cafeteria. Oh Seth.

"Hey, uh, can you show me to the cafeteria? My boyfriend is probably freaking out that I haven't met him there yet." I asked him.

"Sure, gives me a chance to meet this boyfriend of yours" He grinned and I giggled.

I rolled over to the door before Blake took the handles and rolled me down the hall to the cafeteria.

Blake rolled me into the cafeteria where Seth was pacing in a circle were my siblings didn't know whether to laugh at him or pace with him.

"Hey guys" I said as Blake rolled me over to them.

Once Seth got sight of me he ran over and took me in his arms, "What took you so long? Alice met me after class that I should meet you here and-"

I placed my finger over his lips, "Seth, I'm fine. I was just talking to Blake here and I lost track of time."

His expression turned puzzled, "Blake? Oh, you mean Carson here?"

Now I was the one confused, "You know Blake?"

"Yeah-"

"Wait, Clearwater is your boyfriend?" I heard Blake ask from behind me.

I looked over at him, "Yes,-"

Seth sat me back in the chair, "What were you doing with my girlfriend, Carson?"

"Well, if you must know, I was having a very interesting conversation with my _sister_." Blake said putting emphasis on the word 'sister'.

I look over at Alice who is just grinning, "I take it they've met before?"

She nodded, "They met on the first day and they just have yet to get along. Oh and before you get mad at any of us, we had no idea, this was _the _Blake from your days in Portland."

I nodded knowing I can't be mad at them and I'm not, I'm just happy I have my friend back, frustrated he doesn't get along with my boyfriend, but hey, what's a girl to do.

"_Sister_? What do you mean, sister? She has no brothers as far as _I _know of" Seth said, for they were now standing in front of each other.

"Not by blood, by friendship you idiot"

"Oh well excuse me for having a moment"

"Where's Jake?" I asked Nessie as the other kept arguing and the guys were taking bets.

She sighed, "New guy popped this morning and he went to handle it, he'll be back later though. Oh, he also said that Leah is going to meet us at home so we won't be alone."

"Huh?" has Jake finally lost it?

She shrugged, "I don't know, I don't question him anymore"

I nodded before looking at my boys who were still arguing. I sighed, and buried my face in my hands. This is going to be one long lunch.

And it was. They spent a little over twenty minutes arguing before sitting down so they could eat then after they ate, they argued some more. Sad thing is, at that moment, I didn't know it was only going to get worse from there.

Turns out, I have Azzy and Alexis both in my Chemistry class along with Seth and we all sit at the same table. We talked about the randomness things and it was fun. I was glad I got out of the house and came to school. I met some pretty cool people, sure there's Olivia who I just want to take a bat to her head but oh well.

The rest of the day went well. Blake is coming over so he can meet Esme, Seth wasn't to happy, but he will live.

So in the happy volvo was Bella and Edward up front with in between the two sulking guys, Seth because Blake is my friend and I'm taking him to meet Esme and Blake because I'm Seth's girlfriend, not much more for that explanation. Nessie and the others rode in Emmett's jeep.

You don't know how happy I was when we made it to the house. Seth helped me into Bob and Blake followed us in the house.

Just as I made it to the living room, I found myself in the embrace of my favorite vampire.

"Hey Mom" I giggled as she pulled away and looked over at Blake with a confused expression.

"Who is this young man, Lily?" Esme asked as she looked Blake over.

"Mom this is Blake Carson, my best friend and brother at heart." I told her knowing she knew who he was.

She smiled widely, "So this is the Blake I've heard so much about?" I nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen" Blake said politely holding out his hand.

Being the lovable person she is, Esme took Blake's hand and pulled him into a hug, "Oh it's so nice to meet the boy that has befriended my Lily"

Blake pulled out of her loving embrace with a shy smile, "he-he, thanks. It's nice to meet the woman who took in my sister and to know she has a loving family."

Esme smiled, "thank you. You make yourself at home and I'll get started on dinner."

With that, Esme left to the kitchen and we all headed to the living room and started talking and catching up on some things-leaving out the emotional crap we have to deal with later.

Suddenly, the door swung open and I knew who arrived. I think I'll take Leah to a club to find her a guy, maybe that will ease some of her trust and anger issues.

"Ugh! Guys are so stupid!" she let out as she walked into the living room and sat next to me. Yep, I think I'll go ahead with my plan once this leg cast gets off.

"Hey guys aren't all stupid" Emmett defended.

We all looked at him as if he had grown an extra head before shaking our heads and focused back on the problem.

"The new guy?" I asked knowing that, that's what was bothering her. Always is.

She nodded, "I swear if Jacob wasn't training him, he'd be dinner"

"Well, moving on, Leah, this is my friend Blake" I decided to change the subject because if it were to continue on, we'd have some serious explaining to do to Blake.

She looked up and held out her hand, "Leah Clearwater"

He took her hand in his and shook it, "Blake Carson"

Then the unthinkable happened. Blake met Leah's eyes and let's just say, Seth is going to be mad but I get to tell him everything!

"Well, there goes my plan"

* * *

**There it is! Chapter 19!**

**Alright so like i said last time, i started school and it's been hectic. I mean i'm a sophomore taking three junior classes and then some. so far it's been okay but it's only been two weeks in. **

**so moving on! i loved the response for last chapter, i was all sorts of giddy. people couldn't tell if it was for the new school year(as if) or if i had some apple juice. **

**Those who answered PQ:**

***XxAlexisTheTwilightFreakxX**

***RiahhBaby**

***Cloverriot96**

***Amnita77**

***anti-princess**

***team-twilight95(Thanks so much!)  
**

***xoxxAshiexxox(Thanks so much!)  
**

***futurecullen26**

***Twilightluver2127**

***CuTii3 Pii3**

***DareBare13(Thanks so much!)  
**

**Others who reviewed:**

***Thefluffypuff**

**Last times PQ was a success and i will say that i'm excited that i'm only one review away from 100! i'm so happy it's insane!**

**Alright so puppy question for today is, who said, "_I may not be made out of stone, but I'm not _that_ soft." _Eclipse, Chapter 15. one of my favorite parts of all time ^_^**

**Take a guess and don't forget to review!**

**Until next time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	21. Ch 20: Prom Hype

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Please?**

**Edward:No**

**Me:Pretty please?**

**Jasper:No**

**Me:Pretty pretty please?**

**Emmett:No**

**Me:Pretty please with candy on top?**

**Seth:No**

**Me:*crosses arms* fine, I don't own twilight**

**

* * *

**_**Previously on WTT:**_

_She looked up and held out her hand, "Leah Clearwater"_

_He took her hand in his and shook it, "Blake Carson"_

_Then the unthinkable happened. Blake met Leah's eyes and let's just say, Seth is going to be mad but I get to tell him everything!_

_"Well, there goes my plan"_

**Chapter 20**

**LPOV**

_"Well, there goes my plan"_

Well, it's been nine and a half months months since Leah imprinted on Blake and things have been great. Blake accepted Leah with her wolfness and me with my vampire baggage along with my family. Ever since he found out everything, my life felt complete, more complete than it's been in awhile and I love the feeling. Blake hangs out with us sometimes when he's not with Leah and the pack brothers-took awhile but they came around to liking him, could have been something to deal with the fact that Leah either threatened them or she smiled for them-and me.

The family likes him and they like Azzy and Alexis too. Azzy is my best human friend and I can talk to her about things I could never talk about with my family especially since she doesn't know anything of the supernatural world and we can just have a normal conversation. Alexis too. Sure we're not the ultimate best of friends-she's a little wary of Seth and my family like any normal human would be-but she's there for me when ever I need her.

I hear from my sisters every now and then ever since I last saw them in December and with it now being May, it's been a little over five months since then. We went to my parents grave down in Texas the day after Christmas. Seth was there but waited in the car while my sisters and I talked to our parents. While there, I met Tevor-little Ria's boyfriend-and Lucas-Rosie's boyfriend. It feels good to know that I still have my sister's with me no matter the distance put between us.

School has been going okay, I mean, Olivia still has a problem with me and my algebra teacher seems to have out for me with all the constant homework she gives. Also, don't tell Azzy cause she will never believe me but, Mason Daniels-also known as starring football quarter back and our fourth art table buddy-has a little crush on our little Azzy and that's kind of the reason he took art in the first place. Not that Azzy will ever admit it, but she has a little crush on Mason as well, it's only a matter of time before he asks her to prom which is next week.

Now, as for me, well besides everything, I've mentioned before, I finally can walk. I was removed from Bob back in October and am freakin' glad I can walk on my own without having Seth watching my every move as I roll around in a chair. As for Seth and I, we've been doing great! We went on our first date back in November and it was so romantic, with us strolling along the shoreline of first beach and having a romantic picnic which lead to him walking me home with us talking through his thoughts. Now as of last week, Seth and I are going to prom together(like I had any doubt).

Now to think of way to get Azzy and Mason together and this night will be fantastic!

*+*+*+*+*+(In Lily's Room)*+*+*+*+*+*

"Okay, so when you subtract seven from negative three, that gives you positive ten, you then divide the five from 5x with the ten and you get?"

"x=2" I answered triumphantly. Azzy being the guardian angel of math she is, is helping me with my algebra II homework because whoever decided we needed algebra to get by in life is insane, I mean, when in my life am I ever going to need to know the absolute value of 20 and what's greater than or less than x and y?

She smiled, "There you go! See you know the stuff, you just need to remember when the signs switch, so do the greater than and less the symbol"

I nodded, "Thanks Azzy, I think it's finally sinking in" Yeah right. Even with Esme's lessons, I still I can't understand the unnecessary subject that is math.

"That's great! So what's with Blake? He's been acting different lately" She asked as we started packing up all the papers and pencils into our backpacks.

I sighed, I knew this was going to happen, I told Blake this would, but does he listen? No. "Azzy, you see the thing with Blake is, his girlfriend and my friend Leah, her job has been very busy lately and they've upping her hours and he's been a little out of it and with her living in La Push, he misses her badly. That's kind of the reason he's been acting funny," I looked at her as she started messing with the hem of her gray blouse, "Y'all two are really close huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah, when he came the beginning of sophomore year, he saw me when no one else did. I was just going to blend in like I usually did, but he talked to me one day and we've kind of hung out ever since. He's one of my best friends, but lately, I feel like we're drifting and it feels weird, not that your a great friend, it's just,-"

"I know what you mean, and if you want, I'll beat the snot out of him like I did when we were in middle school? I'll talk to him and see what's up. But hey, Prom's coming up, got an eye on anyone in particular? A certain Mason perhaps?" I teased, knowing she was hoping for Mason to ask her and also knowing that Mason was trying to get enough courage to ask her to prom.

Her cheeks turned a bright crimson as she looked down at my lavender comforter, "No I don't! I mean, Mason and I are just friends, nothing more. I mean, why would he want to the prom with me anyways?"

"'Cause your smart, beautiful, a fantastic artist, and an overall amazing person." I answered her rhetorical question.

"Sure I am" She looked at her watch and gasped "I gotta get going! My dad's going to send the whole department looking for me for sure if I don't make it back."

I giggled, "Come on, I'll have Blake take you back. He'll do anything if we pull the one trick he can't say no to."

She looked confused, "What trick?"

"You'll see." with that said, I took her hand in mine and we ran downstairs to see Blake sitting on the couch closest to the huge window facing the forest-searching for any signs of Leah I'm sure-and the others roaming around doing their nightly duties.

"Oh Blake, can you do me an itsy-bitsy, teensy-weensy, teeny-tiny little favor?" I asked as I sat next to him and Azzy on the other side of him.

"What is it?" he said never taking his eyes off the glass in front of him.

I cleared my throat before continuing in the one voice he's never been able to refuse, "Blake, I was wondering, if you would take Azzy home, before her dad sends a search party for her?"

He groaned, "Lily, you know I can't say no to that voice! The only thing worse than that is-" he looked over and groaned as I continued to give him a childish looking pout, jutted out lip, widened innocent eyes and all "-that. Fine! Azzy come on, let's get this over with" He stood up and grabbed his jacket as Azzy giggled and followed after Blake out the door.

"How did you do that?" Jasper asked as he sat down next to me with Alice on his lap.

"simple" I told him, "like this." I turned around to see Emmett on the floor with his laptop playing halo, or at least that's what I think it is, "Emmett, can you do a small little favor for me?"

"What?" he said without ever taking his eyes off the screen.

As I did earlier, I cleared my throat and used my extremely childlike voice, "Can you be my Ken doll for a while?"

"Your what?" he looked up at me completely confused.

I widened my eyes for the innocent look and jutted out my lip for the ultimate effect, "You know, I dress you up for school tomorrow without any complaining."

His eyes widened as he realized what I said, "Uh-N-...Lily,..." He sighed, "Fine, but nothing to girly, or I swear,..."

I grinned widely as I thanked him before turning back to a stunned Jasper and Alice, "And that's how it's done."

Jasper slowly melted from his frozen state, "I will never doubt your amazing powers again"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*(The Next Morning)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Are you done yet?" Emmett asked for the hundredth time this morning.

"Nope!" I chirped merrily as I continued to fiddle with the shirt trying to determine whether or not to leave it unbuttoned.

I was almost down getting Emmett ready and he looked good, at least to me, but it was Rose who would be the judge of that. So far, Emmett had on dark wash jeans, white converse low tops, a white muscle tank, and to top it off, a dark green button down shirt that I decided would stay unbuttoned. On some guys this would look horrible, but this went perfectly with his dark brown curls.

With a grin, I took his hand and pulled him to the top of the stairs. "And ta-da! Rose, let me show you my amazing model, Emmett!"

He took that as his cue and walked downstairs to be greeted by his wife with a passionate kiss. Well, my work here is done. Slowly, I made my way back to my room and locked the door. Ha ha stinking pixie, can't get me now.

Extremely happy with myself, I decided I would wear something to get on Alice's nerves. I went to my closet and slipped on a pair of black, mid-calf leggings, with a mid-thigh dark green plaid skirt to add a simple school girl affect. I then put on a black lace trim camisole and white button up blouse leaving the first two buttons undone. To add the final touch to the outfit, I slipped on a pair of black vans no show socks and my black low top converse. I skipped over to my vanity and started to brush my hair and parted evenly from the back. I then put it two high pigtails and tied black bows around them. Shocked I don't have a single rose clip on me? I know me to, but this is to fun. Finally, I clasped my Cullen crest locket securely around my neck and ran to the corner of the closet to see the box of things Alice would scream if she knew I had. I grabbed my plush Yoshi backpack, slung it over my shoulder and ran to my main room and stuffed some of my things into the bag.

Satisfied with my look for today, I slung my back over my shoulder and around my arms before running downstairs. I gave Esme a hug and dug into my breakfast of pancakes and bacon.

Suddenly, there was a pair of arms around my waist and I grinned, "well good morning Seth."

His lips pressed softly against my hair before nuzzling his face in the crook of neck, "A very good morning, so may I ask why your dressed like this? Not that I'm complaining it's just, this is a new look for you."

I nodded, "yep, and honestly, I'm only wearing this to-"

"LILY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING?" The pixie of doom shouted at me.

"well, her reaction is all the answer enough" I giggled as I continued to nibble on my bacon.

"Lily, go upstairs and change this instant!" Alice shouted, as I placed my empty plate in the dishwasher.

I looked at the clock on the wall and grinned, "Can't, we're going to be late for school if I do" Seth wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked over to Edward's volvo.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(In Art Class)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"_You want an idea to get Azzy and Mason together?" Bella asked me last night as I was struggling to understand what was going on in the book _Wuthering Heights.

"_You have an idea on how?" I asked back as Edward walked into the room and sat next Bella._

_They both grinned. "You are looking at the couple who uses romance on a daily basis"_

_I shrugged knowing that was true, before closing the very confusing book, "Alright, what do you have for me?"_

That was the conversation that I had with my crazy founding siblings and I will say, they are amazing when it comes to ideas.

With that in mind, I looked over to see Azzy talking to Ms. Rain about her contest entry artwork-it was really good, like art historian good-before looking over to see Mason writing and scratching things out on a piece of paper. I leaned over and acted like I was grabbing a sketch pencil from the bin, and stole a glance at his paper.

_How to Ask Out Azzy:_

_Walk on the beach-_

_dinner and a movie-_

_A picnic at the park-_

Aw, how cute! Looks like Edward and Bella's plan will come into good use. I opened up my sketch book and tore out a random piece of paper, ripped it in half and wrote on one of the pieces before handing it to Mason.

He looked up confused at the small paper in front of him, I nodded letting him know to read it. _If you want help with the perfect idea on how to ask Azzy to the prom, meet me at the north entrance of the greenhouse; _it read. He skimmed it quickly before looking up at me and nodding. Mason on board; check! Now Azzy.

I looked over to see Azzy making her way over here and wrote a quick note and handing it to her as she sat down. _Lunch. Just you and me. Next period, in the greenhouse. Have an amazing meal made by my mom and all you have to do is show up...Please?; _It read. She giggled quietly as she read it, then looked at me and nodded with a bright smile. Damn her and her evil ways of making me feel guilty.

"Uh Lily, may I ask, why your dressed like that?" Mason asked as he smirked at my amazing Yoshi backpack that was happily occupying the table space in front of me.

"She's trying to defy the fashion goddess known as her sister Alice, or at least that's what I think" Blake explained, ain't it creepy how well we know each other? And to think, I was going to tell him at lunch, oh well.

"Really?" Azzy asked, her face wearing a shocked expression, she knows my pain. Alice decided one barbie doll wasn't enough and dragged Azzy into it as well.

I nodded, "Was extremely hard, but if you've seen how Emmett looks today, you'll see why she let me get away with it."

They nodded before getting on with the new art project entitled; _New Beginnings_.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(Near the Greenhouse)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"So what did your mom make for lunch?" Azzy asked as we neared the greenhouse.

I looked up at the sky in wonder before answering, "I have no idea, but knowing anything it's delicious. Well, also it took a lot to seek it passed Seth with his huge appetite."

She nodded, "I could only imagine how difficult it must be trying to seek delicious food like that without Seth trying to attack"

I giggled, another thing, she's seen Seth eat and let me tell you, it was one of those days where patrol was insane and his appetite grew, not a pretty picture if you ask me "Yeah, but he knows, if he touches food that is labeled with my name, he will hear from my brothers. Ah! Here we are, the greenhouse."

We opened the door to see the amazing job my siblings did. The greenhouse had the typical flowers in there but there were twinkling lights hung about the whole area, there was a table that sat in the direct middle of the building with two place settings and a vase with a single white rose in it. It was beautiful.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my notebook in Ms. Rain's class. I'll be right back, but don't let me stop you, have a seat and I'll be right back." I told Azzy who was still awe-struck by the sight of the lovely greenhouse.

Closing the door, I ran to the other side to see Mason pacing in a circle looking a little more than flustered. If this wasn't a crucial moment in their lives I would have laughed, he looked that funny.

"Oh Mason, look at you, a big star quarterback and team captain on just about anything, and your nervous about asking someone to prom? What has the world come to?" I teased as I fixed the collar of his shirt.

He chuckled, "Yeah well, nothing in sports can prepare you for either humiliation, rejection, or excitement this huge."

"True, but either way, she's inside, now go, make you move and if she says anything about a dress, tell her not to worry, Alice already has one for her" I looked both ways before whispering to him, "I picked it out but shh, don't tell her"

He laughed, "Thanks Lily, I owe you big time!"

"Just let me see you homework for algebra and we're even and again, don't mention anything to her or she'd kill me. Now go! Be a man and get your girl!" I shoved him towards the door.

With one last deep breath, he patted his pocket where the tickets sat and walked in. Oh! I can't wait for chemistry!

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(After School)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Oh My God, it was so sweet! I can't wait for Prom!" Azzy squealed as we made it to the house to go over a few things before this Saturday.

"I know! Neither can I! And not just because of the fact that, prom marks the end of junior year." I laughed as I pulled her upstairs and into my room.

Azzy sat on my bed and sighed, "But it's this Saturday and I don't have a dress. How am I supposed to find a dress in three days?"

I grinned a wide grin, "You, mi amiga, don't even have to lift a finger for your dress. All you have to do is bring you cute self to my house Friday night for a sleepover and endure a few hours of Alice torture with me and then we get to show our guys how absolutamente increíble we look"

She looked at me confused then her eyes widened at the realization, "You didn't"

"Oh but I didn't, Alice did" I walked into my closet and pulled out two garment bags out of the three that were in there-Alice's visions, can't live with them, can't live without in our family-and hung them on my door.

"This one is yours" I unzipped the bag to reveal a black dress that comes just above the knee. It had a red floral design on the skirt and had a wide red sash around the waist. It had a one shoulder strap that had a red and black flower on top of the shoulder. Honestly I thought this dress was beautiful and semi perfect for Azzy but to be even more honest, the one in the closet was the most perfect for her, but that was for later.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful! I just can't except it" Azzy said as she stood in front of it looking at it as if was so delicate, that one touch would shattered the illusion.

"You can and you will, no arguments about it." I told her as I pulled it out of the bag and handed it to her, "Now go try it on, I want to make sure it fits"

She took the dress in her hands and walked to the bathroom. I walked over to my vanity and opened my jewelry box and pulled out a garnet necklace before grabbing a clip and walking out to find Azzy standing in front of the full-length mirror twirling around in the dress with a small smile on her lips.

"Mason's going to love you in this dress." I told her. She turned around and smiled at me as she did a quick turn before giving me a hug.

"Now for the final touch," I turned her around so she could face the mirror and I clasped the necklace around her neck. Then I took her hair and clipped it up in a loose bun with a few loose strands of hair. "There, you look beautiful."

Her hand flew onto the necklace, "Thank you so much Lily. Do you think Mason will like it?"

I grinned, "Nope. He'll love it."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(Prom Night)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Alright Lily, just one last blink and done!" Alice said proudly as she capped the mascara tube.

I opened my eyes to see my hair pinned up with loose strands hanging down with a purple rose clip was clipped onto the curls, my makeup was done so lightly it looked completely natural. I was wearing my purple dress with a flower on the right side of the waist line. Alice said that purple was my color and that it was Seth's favorite color on me. I also wore the purple diamond flower ring he gave me for Christmas,sort of like a promise ring. When I looked at my reflection I wasn't complaining, I actually looked good.

"Thanks guys, y'all did great like always." I clapped my hands together with a smile on my face, "Now where is Azzy?"

Rosalie-who was dress up in a lovely red dress that came above her knees, hair in curls down her back with a diamond hair comb pinning back the right side of her hair, silver strappy heels and her 'engagement' ring that Emmett gave to her all those years ago but were going to renew sometime this summer-opened my closet door to reveal Azzy.

Azzy wore her amazing black and red dress with the garnet necklace I gave her, and black heels. Her hair was pinned up with her bangs hanging down framing her face beautifully. Her makeup was light but it definitely emphasized her eyes. She looked great, Mason was going to have some raging hormones tonight, that's for sure.

"Azzy you look great!" Bella-who was wearing a mid-thigh dark blue dress with a black sash around the waist, silver strappy heels, with a sapphire hair comb holding the left side of her hair up-squealed as she adjusted Azzy's necklace, "Mason's thinking about you hard ain't he?"

"Uh, sure?" Azzy's cheeks flared as she walked over to my bed.

"Aw, look at her, she's red as a tomato!" Nessie-who was wearing a silver sequin dress that came just above her knees, hair in curls flowing down her back, with her Cullen crest locket secured around her neck along with the emerald ring Jacob got her for Christmas-giggled as she finished up her make up.

"Alright! Let's go! We don't have all night, besides, I want to know what Leah wore" Alice-who wore a beige knee-length dress that had a beige sash around the waist, silver heels, and her 'engagement' ring-called out as she opened the door and walked out.

We all followed her out the door and down the stairs to be met by our special men, well, all but Azzy but we're meeting Mason there.

"You look beautiful" Seth whispered in my ear as he held me tightly.

"And you look extremely handsome" I whispered back.

We all headed to our respective cars-Azzy was riding with Seth and I-and drove off to the school were we would have one amazing prom night.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(At the Dance)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"Well Blake, we did it. We made it to our first prom and we're together" I told my best friend as we watched my siblings dance while Leah went to the bathroom and Seth went to go get punch.

"Yep, who knew, we'd make this far without summer school and broken noses" He teased as my gaze found Azzy and Mason, who were dancing together like the amazing couple they were.

"Yeah well, you'd be the one breaking noses and I'd be the one still in summer school trying to figure out why the volume of a rock is even important in life" I laughed as Azzy walked over to us.

She walked over to us with a huge smile on her face, "Hey guys, have you seen Olivia's dress today?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it looks like a peacock threw up on her dress"

We laughed before Leah walked up practically glowing in her white bubble dress that had a simple black pattern on the bottom and a black sash around her waist. "Hey guys, hows your guys' night going?"

"Good, waiting for Seth who might have been distracted with Emmett over near the punch bowl" I said as Olivia started walking over towards us with a glass of punch in her hand, well here goes nothing.

"Hey, why don't you two go dance, you know, I think a slow song might come on soon" I told Blake and Leah. They nodded and walked off with bright smiles on their faces.

"Well if it isn't the two art nerds." the screeching cat lady herself said as she neared Azzy and I.

"Well if it isn't the peacock skank who seriously needs a large trench coat to hide that dishrag you call a dress" I sneered as I gave her a disgusted look at her horrendous outfit. She was wearing an empire waist dress with a pleated skirt that you can't really describe other than looking like a freakin' peacock exploded on it.

She snorted-pig-like much?-"And what's your excuse? You look like a freaking nun."

Really? Nun? Was that the worst she could come up with? "Well at least I don't have a neon sign hanging over my head reading 'Sleep with me, I'm desperate'. Unlike you, I have morals that don't scream 'total slut' at the world."

"I don't have a sign over my head" she waved her hand over her head as to show emphasis when in reality she looked stupid. "Besides, what guy would ever want you two, I mean really?"

Is it me, or is it that every time I converse with her I feel like I'm losing brain cells? "Well, if memory serves right, I have Seth who loves me unconditionally and Azzy has Mason who I know for a fact loves her more that anything."

She snorted-again, pig anyone? "Mason? Right, what did you do to make him take you to the _prom _of all places? Did you pay him or black mail? Come on what is it?"

My blood boiled at her words towards Azzy, but before I could even act on my anger, Azzy spoke for the first time since Olivia came over. "I didn't do anything. And besides, at least I have a date, unlike you who came to the _prom_ alone, now that's pathetic. Don't say that you don't have to have a date when the whole teenage male population likes you, because they don't. Okay? News flash, they don't give a crap about you. They only like your looks and the fact that your an easy toy, not your personality. So don't think for one second that your scaring anyone but the freshman, but they're scared of everything. So back off!"

W.O.W, who knew Azzy had it in her. But her words didn't go unpunished as Olivia glared, tightened her hold on her punch and poured it over Azzy's dress.

We both gasped at what she just did. "Whoops, slipped."

Azzy looked down at her dress with wide eyes before they welled up with tears and she ran out. To say I was mad was an understatement, I was furious. How could she think that she walk over to us and ruin Azzy's night. Sure I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but it still didn't cover for the fact that I was pissed at Olivia.

I wound my fist back and jerked it forward without thinking. Oh that felt good. I mean I just punched Olivia Brown, that felt awesome. She looked shocked for a minute before retaliating and tried to hit me back. I blocked it before punching her again. I was about to go for a third one when I felt a arm slip around my waist and pulling me back.

"Lily, calm down. I think you broke her nose." I heard Seth's voice in my ears, "Lily, calm down, Azzy needs you"

Oh crap Azzy! "Alice, get the bag and meet me in the bathroom" she nodded and ran outside. I then turned around and hugged Seth tightly, "Thanks for stopping me, as amazing as that felt, I will be feeling the guilt tomorrow"

He grinned, "Glad to be of service"

I gave him a quick kiss before running towards the bathroom where I found Azzy sobbing on the floor.

"Oh Azzy, it's okay. Olivia was just being her usual skanky self. We all knew she'd do something stupid." I tried to assure her.

Her sobs turned into quiet sniffles, "I know she can be bitchy but this was just low. I mean sure she can be upset that her dress looks all whack but to ruin others?"

I rubbed her arm, "I know, but was she was just jealous that she doesn't have an amazing dress like yours. Now, are you going to stay in here on prom night and let Olivia have her way and have Mason stand out there wondering where you ran off to, or are you going to stand up and make this one of the best nights of your young teenage life?"

She rubbed her eyes and I was thanking Alice for making her makeup waterproof, "How am I going to go back out there with my dress covered in spiked punch?"

"Simple" I turned towards the door and grinned, "come in Alice!"

Alice walked in with a garment bag and a small makeup bag in her hands and grinned at us, "I hear someone has a prom dress emergency."

Azzy grinned widely, "Let's do this"

With a slight squeal, we all got to work on making Azzy even more beautiful than before-psh, as if that's possible.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*(After about twenty minutes)*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

"And there you have it, the new and improved slightly, Azzy the prom girl!" Alice squealed as Azzy came out of the bathroom stall.

She still wore the garnet necklace-only because she refused to take it off no matter how much Alice begged her to-but her dress was now a mid-length, white dress with a yellow floral design on the skirt, a black waist sash, and black sparkles on the bust. It looked fantastic on her and with her amazing silver heels, she looked even better. Alice put her hair down in loose curls and pinned it half up with her bangs of course hanging loosely on the left.

"Wow Azzy if Mason had a hard keeping his hands of you before, he's going to have a serious problem now" I grinned as I took her hand and led her to the bathroom door.

"Thanks" she turned towards Alice who was cleaning up our supposed 'work' area, "Thank you so much Alice, it means a lot"

Alice just smiled at her, "Your welcome Azzy, it's what friends do."

With that in mind, I pulled Azzy out of the bathroom only to be met by Mason.

"Oh there you are Azzy, I heard what happened, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he finally got a good look at her and froze, "Oh wow, Azzy you look great, but, how?"

"Alice" was all she said.

He nodded and lifted up his arm, "Well you look even more beautiful. Now, may I have this dance?"

Her face lit up, "You may" She wrapped her arm in his and they walked back into the gym.

A pair of arms found their way around my waist, "You know, they're really good friends. Shame we only to see them for another year before we move"

I leaned into his chest and sighed, "I know, but it's not only for the best, it's what we have to do, so we can be happy together forever"

With that, Seth gave me a short but passionate kiss before leading me back into the dance. We danced for what seemed like forever but was only a mere hour when a boy no older than a freshman walked over to us a little dazed.

"Uh, are you Liliana?" The boy asked while fidgeting slightly.

"Yes, I'm Liliana. What do you need?" I asked as I held Seth's hand in mine.

He held out his hand and handed me a folded up piece of paper, "I was told to give this you"

I took the note, "Thank you for giving this to me"

The boy nodded before walking off, weird.

"What's it say?" Seth asked as I opened the note.

"Hold on, I'll tell you in a second" I said as I read the note and froze at what it said.

_Liliana,_

'Sometimes you just have to smile,

Pretend everything's okay,

Hold back the tears and walk away'

_If only that were possible for me. You got the one man I loved killed and_

_now, it's time for me to get my revenge. Cause without him, I can't smile,_

_I can't pretend everything's okay, not until I find my closure, my revenge._

_Ross' Mate,_

_Melina_

I don't know what happened after I finished the note because the darkness decided to make it's first appearance in months and take me captive as Seth's cries were heard in my ear.

* * *

**Don't Shoot! there's chapter 20 and i'm happy at how it turned out...sort of.**

**Oh well, instead of boring you with my boring Authors note, i'll get straight to the point. Pics of Everything are on my profile so check them out and tell me what you think. sorry for the extremely late update but school is kicking my butt. **

**Puppy Question answer was...Jacob!  
**

**Those who reviewed(Smiley if you got the PQ right):**

***rosalinda316 :) (It's okay)**

***DareBare :) (Welcome!)**

***alsatia :)**

***anti-princess**

***futurecullen26 :)**

***RiahhBaby :)**

***cloverriot96**

**This weeks puppy question is..._"_**_**Leave it to Jacob to find a way around**_**_" _(New Moon, Chapter 14)**

**Take a guess or just review, Miracles Do Come True will be updated soon, so see you then! ^_^**

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp  
**


	22. Ch 21: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, it's as sad as that is.**

**(A/N: Okay so this is the last official chapter of Who To Trust! I'm so happy and sad cause this is the end. I'll go into more detail after this chap on the bottom...cya there!)  
**

_**Previously on WTT:**_

_I don't know what happened after I finished the note because the darkness decided to make it's first appearance in months and take me captive as Seth's cries were heard in my ear. _

_

* * *

_**Chapter 20**

**LPOV**

It's been a year since that night at Prom and it's been stressful. When I woke up that night, my family was on full guard and hardly left my side for the next few months. Finally by November they loosened up and left me alone some but Seth was the hardest to get to understand that nothing bad was going to happen to me. It wasn't until February when Sam and Jake upped their patrol hours so Seth had finally came to the conclusion that I'll be safe since he's with me twenty four seven anyways and with my amazing vampire family.

As for Melina, she hasn't made her presence known but she's made pretty darn sure she's watching for me. What my family doesn't know is that since the night at prom, I've received two letters from her and enclosed were three pictures each. The first letter held another poem along with a threat and three pictures, one of me and Seth at prom, one of me and my family playing outside during the summer and the last one of me, Seth, Blake, Leah, Azzy, and Mason at the mall(It was sunny so Alice couldn't go). The second letter was a little darker, she focused more on the revenge rather than the reason why along with three pictures of me and either Seth and my family or Seth and my friends. To say I was a little freaked by these notes would be an understatement. I mean this is Ross' mate we're talking about here! Not that I knew he had one to begin with but apparently he does and now she's probably as sadistic as he is and is going to kill me!

On a semi-lighter note, Azzy, Mason and I are still great friends along with Blake who has volunteered willingly to keep an eye on me whenever Seth is not around. Azzy was a little freaked after prom because she I was sick but after a day of reassuring, she was fine. Her and Mason have been dating since then and are in my opinion, the cutest couple in the world! Mason is so sweet and very respectful towards Azzy and she is just much more happier since they made their relationship official. Me and Blake had a long conversation with Mason that consisted of, if he were to hurt her in any way, shape, or form, he could kiss his ability to have any kids in the future.

Despite all of that, I made it through senior year which leads me to today, the day that signified our freedom from this prison known as school, the most emotional day of the year for seniors, Graduation day. That's right, I did it! I made it through my entire high school education and got to graduate with Blake. I'm so excited because that means I'm that much more closer to spending forever with my Seth but it's sad because that means I'm that much more closer from saying goodbye to my friends Azzy and Mason. Even though I'll have Blake, I'll miss Azzy more than anything.

Now time to go cry happy and sad tears.

Stupid graduation.

*+*+*+*+*+*(In Lily's Closet)*+*+*+*+*

Here we are, graduation day. The day that basically tells the world we are now able to escape the prison that is Forks High. Alice had dressed me in a beige dress that came to about mid-thigh to my knees depending on what I was doing. It had a elegant lace design on the bust along with pleated and taffeta lining peeking out at the hem. It was an overall beautiful dress, to me it was a bit much for graduation then again try telling Alice that. She had me put on a pair of sling back, peep toe pumps with a bow on the toe and she did my hair in loose curls down my back with a black head band with a beige flower popping out of the mass of my hair. I had on my amethyst flower ring and my locket on to complete the look.

"Thanks Alice, I look amazing as always. And I promise to never doubt your amazing pixie powers for the rest of my life." I said as I grabbed the god awful yellow cap and gown.

"Welcome now go downstairs, Seth should be here by now." Alice said as she all but shoved me out of the room.

I headed downstairs with a small smile that gradually got bigger because I knew for a fact Seth was here and he was going to see me pretty before I put on the cap and gown-conceited? I know but if you saw the color of yellow it is you'd understand.

As I stepped downstairs, I was suddenly lifted up in the warm arms that I knew so well. I looked up to see him looking down at me with a blinding smile and eyes filled with love, adoration, lust, and even more love. He held me in his arms wearing a white muscle shirt, dark wash jeans, a black suit jacket and of course his random vans to throw off the whole outfit.

"Well, don't you look handsome" I teased as I pecked his lips once.

"Don't you look as beautiful as always" he teased back as he gently lowered his lips to mine.

His lips were soft, warm and tasted like cinnamon. They made me have a warm fuzzy feeling in the pit of my stomach and my heart soar. My hands made their way up his neck and tangling in his hair while his tightened around my small form. Soon, his tongue came begging for an entrance, and who am I not please? I obliged to his wishes and soon our tongues were battling for dominance. Not sure how that battle would have turned out because soon Jasper and Emmett pulled him away from me which caused to fall flat on my butt.

"Hey!" I cried out as I rubbed my bottom before standing up. When I got up, I dusted my dress off, and glared at the two vampire dorks holding my werewolf boyfriend on the other side of the room. "What was that for?"

They widened their eyes before trying to reason with me. Jasper spoke first, "Lily, we were just acting like the normal big brothers we are. It's not our fault if Seth here won't listen to the rules we had placed from day one"

Then Emmett, "Yeah, we're just performing our brotherly duties. Besides, who else is supposed to make sure Seth treats you right and get him in line?"

I sighed in exasperation, "Really? Usted estúpidos! Quiero decir realmente? ¿Cómo es que los vampiros pueden ser tan estúpido? Of course he's treating me right! If not I would have told you so! ¡Ay dios mío!" with one last shout of frustration, I stalked off towards the car grumbling, "Vampiro grandes hermanos. Sonaba como una buena idea hace un año ... "

*+*+*+*+*(At the Stadium)*+*+*+*+*+*

Once we made it to the stadium I slipped on the horrid yellow gown but leaving the cap off for last minute. All of my siblings were either adjusting their outfits or making out behind the bleachers, for god sakes! Can't wait till we get home before they get all-all, yeah well you know. I found Blake with Leah by the entrance. He stood there with his arms wrapped around Leah's thin waist as they both faced the outside while Leah was handing out programs to the parents. On the other side of the door was Mason and Azzy standing in the same position with Azzy handing out the programs.

"Hey guys!" I called as I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him to our friends."Lily! Seth!" Both Azzy and Leah squealed as they pulled from their significant others arms and crushed me into a hug.

"Oh my god! Lily! Can you believe it! We made it! We actually made it to graduation!" Azzy squealed as she practically vibrated with excitement.

I giggled, "Well yes Miss Valedictorian I'm pretty sure I believe we made it. As for you" I pointed to Blake "I don't know how you made it here though"

He laughed, "The same way you did, sucking up and some serious ninja skills."

We all burst out laughing. "Oh yes, because you have all mighty ninja skills"

"I am proud to say I do have amazing ninja skills." Blake said as and announcement came up.

"_All seniors please report behind the stage. I repeat, All seniors please report behind the stage." _the loud voice of Mrs. Sharp came from the stage microphone.

I clapped my hands together as I looked at my friends, "Well guys this it. When we leave this place tonight, we'll be officially out of here. Ready to rock the senior class' socks off out there?"

They all cheered as we grouped into one last group hug as seniors before heading to the doors. I would have walked in with Azzy but Seth pulled me the opposite direction to the bleachers. Once he found a spot that was deep in the bleachers, he took the robe from his arm and slipped it on.

"How do I look?" He took a step back and twirled as he modeled the robe. To be completely honest, he made the horrid robe look really hot.

I grinned as I wrapped my arms around his waist, "Amazing, you make that color look absolutely amazing whereas I probably make it look horrible."

His chest vibrated as he chuckled, "Oh Lily, you could never make this outfit look horrible, I actually looks great."

"Uh-huh, sure" I pulled away and placed the yellow cap on my head with the flower tucked in carefully.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Beautiful as always of course." He grinned, I grinned back as the wind decided to make it's appearance.

"Come on, we better get going" I told him as I took a step forward only to be stopped by Seth.

"Hold on, I need to ask you something" Seth said as he adjusted my yellow graduation cap on my head.  
I looked at him curiously as I made sure my bracelet was on right, "What is it?"  
He pulled me further behind the bleachers, before looking around then digging his hands in his pockets, "Uh, I kind of had this planned differently but I have to get this out before I loose my nerve to do so."  
Now I was extremely confused, "Seth what are you trying to ask me?"  
"Liliana. Before Bella and Edward found you, I didn't really knew where I stood in life besides as a part of Jake's pack and best friend to the Cullens. But when you came, I knew exactly where I was meant to be, I was meant to be with you. You have filled my life with so much laughter and adventure in the last year, and made me feel so many different emotions-some completely foreign to me-but it was all worth it. Okay, I practiced this, here goes nothing," He bent down on one knee and brought out his hands to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a medium sized amethyst stone in between two small diamonds, "Liliana Reyes-Cullen, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"  
My eyes welled with tears as I spoke shakily, "What?"  
He looked into my eyes as he spoke, his voice strong, "Liliana, will you marry me?"

My heart was pounding as the tears made their way down my cheeks. I was bursting with joy as I tried to get my voice to work. Seth wanted to marry me, me! I knew for a fact that I've wanted this since I first met him that day at the house when I came home from the hospital. I looked into his big brown piercing eyes that were filled with so much emotion and I knew what my answer was.

"Seth, of-"

"Lily! Seth! There you are!" Oh come _on_! I I snapped my head around to see Azzy running over to where we were standing. Right now, I was screaming thousands of insults in every language I knew of at her. Don't get me wrong, I love her and all but why? Why now?

I quickly wiped the tears away from my eyes, making sure I didn't smear any make up and turned around fully to see her arrive, "Hey Azzy, what's up?"

She took a deep breath, "You two need to come with me, the whole things waiting on you, now come on!"

"Oh crap!" I turned, grabbed Seth's wrist and pulled him towards the gym doors, "Come on! We're going to miss our own graduation!"

I pulled on his arm following Azzy threw the gym doors and ran in line. Seth gave me a quick parting kiss before going to stand in front of Alice but behind Blake. I sighed before taking my spot behind behind Edward.

"Don't worry, enjoy this because trust me, when you hit the fifteenth one, it gets pretty boring." Edward said as the music started to sound.

"Okay, I can do this. I can do this" I quietly pumped myself up as we started moving forward.

We moved forward outside towards the rows of chairs where we sat and waited for the ceremony to begin. The principal started the ceremony with a simple speech before introducing Azzy up as the valedictorian. She walked up to the podium before clearing her throat and starting her speech.

I didn't really pay attention during the speech at all for I was to busy staring at the back of the love of my life's head. Darn Azzy, why'd she have to go and interrupt us as I was about to answer him? The look in his eyes as we heard her voice was one I don't wish to see again. His eyes were glazed over and void of any sign of emotion. His facial expression wasn't any better, but I knew he wanted this night to be memorable by the false smile he wore throughout the walk over to the gym.

Suddenly, I felt Edward poke my arm signaling it was time to get our diplomas. I stood up and followed him towards the stage as I faintly heard the sounds of the other students getting their diplomas and the audience cheering enthusiastically**(sp?)** from the bleachers.

"Blake Carson!" I heard the principal announce. I cheered along with his parents and Leah as I saw Blake walk up, shake hands with the principal, took his diploma and fist pumped the air before continuing his walk of fame.

A few others were called up before I heard them announce Alice, then Edward and finally, me.

"Liliana Cullen!" I heard the cheering voices of my family, friends and my Seth cheer loudly as I walked across the stage with my diploma. I did it!

As I walked towards the row of chairs that a part of my family sat at, I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I thought back to the day that I got my last report card and read the big shiny 84 on my math grade.

"Mason Daniels!" Mason walked up to get his diploma with a large smile on his face as he met Azzy's excited eyes.

"Azzmaria Hernandez!" Azzy practically skipped up to the principal to receive her diploma with a huge smile occupying her face.

"Isabella Masen!" the principal called as I watched the rest of my siblings get their diplomas and sit back down as the crowd cheered loudly.

"I now present you, your 2013 graduating class!" canary yellow caps flew high in the air as cheers rang loudly throughout the stadium.

I squealed before running into Seth's arms, "We did it! We actually did it!"

He laughed as he spun as around before setting me down on my feet without taking his hands from around my waist, "Yes we did"

With a giggle, I took his hands in mine and looked into his remarkable brown eyes, "My answer is yes"

"What?" He looked puzzled before realization dawned on him and a hundred watt smile lit his face. "Really?"

I nodded, smiling widely as he dug through his pant pocket, pulled out the beautiful amethyst ring a sliding it on my finger. He took me in his arms and spun us around as our laughter filled the air.

"I love you Liliana Cullen"

"And I love you Seth Clearwater"

*+*+*+*+*+*(A small church two months later)*+*+*+*+*+*

"And something blue" Rosalie fastened the blue hair pin in the mass of curls that were pinned into a loose bun beautifully(or at least I think, I haven't been allowed near a mirror since I woke up this morning at six A.M!).

Alice squealed as she adjusted my mother's flower clip on the right side of my bun, "Now, lets see, you have something new-"my dress "something old-" my mother's clip "something blue" the hair pin "and something borrowed" Rosie's bracelet that she got from when mom died, "and your makeup is done, along with your hair so ta-da!"

She turned me around to the full length mirror and I about cried. The girl in the mirror wore an ivory, off the shoulder floor-length dress with embroidered flowers scattered throughout the dress. She also wore ivory gloves that came up above her elbows. She had on ivory sling back, peep toe shoes, and a diamond bracelet on her right wrist. Her hair was in a loose up-do with some loose strains hanging down, the blue pin hidden in the mass of curls and a medium sized rose clip sat on the right side of the curls. Her makeup was natural, and light but bringing out the beauty already there. As much as I always hate to admit it, Alice did a remarkable job.

"Alice...thank you" was all I got out for I was trying to hold back the tears so I wouldn't ruin my makeup.

She smiled softly, "Your welcome, but I really didn't do anything besides emphasize the beauty that was already there" She then clapped her hands together and grinned, "Now! You ready to become the new, Mrs. Clearwater?"

A large smile lit up my face, "You bet!"

Suddenly, there was a light knock on the door, before it opened to reveal a beaming Carlisle.

"You girls ready?" he asked as he took the sight of us all in.

The girls all nodded as they fixed their curls accordingly. My bridesmaids(Nessie, Rose, Alice, Azzy, Leah and my maid of honor Bella) all wore a simple empire waist dress that came about to their knees and was in a deep purple. Their hair was in curls and they had it down rather than an up-do.

"Heck yes, now, let's get this girl down that aisle and to her man!" Azzy giggled as I just blushed madly but was slightly thankful for her words because I really wanted to just get this over with so I could be in Seth's arms where I felt calm.

"Alright girls, go out the door, down the hall to the guys and meet at the main foyer in front of the door" Alice instructed as she handed the girls their small bouquets of white and purple roses as they headed out the door.

"You ready sweetheart?" Carlisle asked as Alice shut the door behind her.

I looked up at the man I'm proud to call my second father, "Yes dad." I looked over at the mirror again, "I'm getting married today daddy"

I could hear his footsteps get closer, "Yes you are little one, and if it makes you feel better, I know your parents would be so proud of you right now."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I was suddenly grateful that Alice made my makeup water proof, "I wish they could be here and see this"

Carlisle wrapped his arms around me being extremely careful not to ruin the outfit, "They are here. Always know they're watching you no matter what and they'll always be with you in spirit."

We separated and I grabbed my ivory and purple rose bouquet from the table, "Thank you Dad, I think that's what I needed to hear"

He smiled as he held our his arm, "Your welcome sweetheart. You all ready?"

I nodded as I slipped my arm in his and we walked out the door and down the hall.

We walked to the end of the hallway and watched as the girls walked down in sync with the music down the aisle with the boys to where my Seth stood looking as handsome as ever. Soon the music changed to the wedding march and I knew it was time. Time to become the new Mrs. Liliana Clearwater.

*+*+*+*(After the ceremony)*+*+*+*

The ceremony was beautiful and I can't believe the man behind me with his strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist as we stood in line at the airport to leave for our romantic honeymoon was now mine. All mine. My emotions were on high as we had stood at that alter, Seth's hands wrapped around mine, exchanging heartfelt vows. When the priest had announced us husband and wife, I almost squealed for joy but was interrupted by Seth's lips on mine. The sounds of the congrats coming from my family and friends filled the room and I knew I was finally in my personal heaven on earth.

"What are you thinking about?" Seth's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

I turned around in his arms and looked into his bright brown eyes that were filled with happiness, "I'm just thinking about how I can't believe your finally mine. Mine and mine only."

His arms tightened their hold on my waist and he buried his face in my curls, "And your finally mine. All mine and not anyone else's."

"Yes I'm all yours" I giggled as I shifted in my shoes-stupid heels, I hate them so much but like Alice had pointed out, they work with outfit better than any of the flats in my closet and there's a lot of them, "Now before you go all caveman on me, can you tell me where you are taking me?"

Seth chuckled, "Nope. Trust me though, your going to love it."

I sighed as I fiddled with the beige sash of my white lace knee-length dress with tulle trim on the sweetheart bust and bottom of the dress, "Fine I'll come in peace."

He kissed my forehead, "That's all I ask for. Now come on, the plane is boarding."

I nodded as I took his hand in mine and followed him onto the plane for the best two weeks of my life.

*+*+*+*+*(Honeymoon recap)*+*+*+*+*

Austin, Texas. He took me back to my home for our honeymoon! We went to the place I had called my home for the first seven years of my life. The place where most of my childhood memories took place. When that plane landed and the flight attendant announced where we were I almost burst into tears.

We went all over the city doing some of the most random things. We visited the state capital where we spun around in circles in the middle of the floor just under the huge dome reading the word "TEXAS". We went to Zilker park where we flew a kite, fed some ducks at the lake, walked a few trails, played at the park, met a few friendly people with their dogs and had an amazing picnic. I took him to see the University of Texas campus to see the large majestic tower and infamous fountain that sat in front of the tower making for a great photo. I told him stories of the times my father would take me and my sisters to the campus just to run around and enjoy the never-ending Texas sun and bask in the glory that was the UT campus. We went to several museums and went to some live performances. One night, Seth took me to the Congress bridge to see the bats take off at sunset and it was more amazing than what I remembered it to be. We of course to advantage of the shopping in the city environment and went to two different malls, the Barton Creek Mall and the Highland Mall. Seth then took me to see a show at the Bass Concert Hall before taking me to eat then to a very romantic night at the hotel(use your imagination as to what happened there*wink**wink*).

All in all, it was magical. We had so much fun and it always led to a night alone with the man I love. We did everything possible in that city, going to several parks, museums, shows, stores, movies, restaurants, festivals, and in everything we did, we enjoyed being in each others company.

It was so romantic and fun, I didn't want it to end but like all good things it had to. So after the third week, we packed up our bags and left my hometown to back to my home with my family waiting for us.

*+*+*+*+*(At The Airport)*+*+*+*+*

"Here we are, back home. Well, in Port Angeles but you get the picture" Seth said as he grabbed our bags from the luggage claim.

I giggled, "Oh Seth, yes I get what your saying. And yes, we're technically home"

He grinned widely as he rolled our two suitcases with one duffel bag on top of each(They came as a result of our shopping and gift shop obsession)towards the exit, "See I knew you would get it."

"Dork, now Alice text me that she left our car up front waiting for us to load and drive like crazy people" I said as I opened the door to let him out.

"Um, did she write that or did you say that off the top of your head?" He asked as he popped the trunk of my car and started lifting the bags inside.

I shook my head, "Actually, those were her exact words. It reads, 'Your baby is up front waiting for you to load up and drive like crazy people'"

"Oh" he nodded once as he closed the trunk and opened my door for me, "Well, didn't expect anything less from her"  
"Yeah, this is Alice we are talking about" I told him as he took his spot in the drivers seat of my car and we headed off in the direction of our home.

*~*~*~*~*~*S&L*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're Back!" I called as we opened the door to the huge white house and entered the magnificent living room of said house.

"Lily! Seth!" A small black blur flew at us and soon I was on the floor being hugged to death by my pixie sister.

"Alice! I missed you too but I need to get up" I said in the midst of my laughter.

She finally released her hold on me and helped me up only to be lifted in the air and into the huge bear hug of my bear of a brother.

"Em! Can't... breathe!" I choked out as he spun us around once.

"Oops, sorry." he loosened his hold and buried his face in my hair "I missed ya lil' sis"

I hugged him as tightly as I could, "I missed you too, big bro"

Jasper was next, he gave a gentle yet welcoming hug, "Hope you had fun Lily"

The rest of my siblings welcomed us back and now the only ones left were my parents who stood there looking at us as though they would burst into tears.

"Mommy! Daddy!" I ran at them and gave them a huge hug.

"Hey baby girl, did you have fun?" Esme asked as we pulled apart and headed to the living room.

"Yes! It was amazing! We did all sorts of things. We went to, well, everywhere!" I said filled with excitement.

Carlisle was practically beaming before he gave a stern look to Seth who shifted under his gaze, "Good job at bringing my little girl home safely and taking good care of her."

"Dad!" I exclaimed, mortified at my father's words.

He shrugged, "A father's job is never done"

*+*+*+*+*+*+*(A month later)*+*+*+*+*+*

The sun shined brightly through my bedroom bay window as I woke up from one of the best night's sleep I've ever gotten. I looked at the sleeping man next to me and smiled softly. He looked so peaceful. It reminded me of the time I woke up to this sight when I first came to the Cullen household, the night after he told me of his imprint on me. He looked as peaceful as he does now, softened features, lips parted slightly, arms wrapped protectively around me, and of course, his shaggy brown hair all over the place. I sighed, yep still the same only this time, it's the crazy sadistic vampire's mate with lack of power(at least from what I know of). Oh yeah, life just loves to mess with me.

Suddenly, the arms I've grown to love so much, tightened their hold around my waist. I snuggled into his warm chest as I buried my face into my pillow.

"What were you thinking about?" His voice sounded in my ear, his warm breathe tickling my ear.

"Just remembering my first night here and how this is how I woke up. Sun shining through my window, unable to sit up because my boyfriend had me in his arms but now, it's my husband's arms that keep me from sitting up." I told him as I pushed the lock of hair from his eyes.

He shifted me in his arms before he had us in the upright position, him sitting up with me in his lap, "Yeah we have everything the same besides a brace on your wrist and a sore back."

I sighed, "That's what I was thinking. Now can you believe it's been two years?"

I felt his lips against my hair, "Two years and four months."

"I love how you remembered that." I sighed as I thought about what was to happen today. "After today, it's just you and me together forever."

His hold on me tightened on me as he remembered what happens today, "I know I promised to be there for you but please know that this is going to hurt me just as much as it's going to hurt you"

"I know, but I need you there for me and like you said, you promised" I told him as I took in his cinnamon woodsy scent.

He sighed, "I know and I'll be there with you every step of the way, all three days"

I wrapped my arms around him tightly, "Thanks Seth. I love you"

"I love you too, Lily" He said as we enjoyed each others company.

Today was the day. I've been preparing for this day for two years now and it's finally here. Today, I was to be changed. Today, I was to become one of my family to live with them forever along with my Seth at my side. There was good things to this decision and bad things. Good things were, I could stay with my family and my Seth for eternity without worrying of me aging and leaving my family. Another reason it was good(though my family thinks different) is that I can now fight with them when Melina decides to make her appearance to get her revenge on me for her late mate(ha-ha it rhymed), Ross. Bad things were, I could never have children. I could never have miniature versions of Seth and I running around but I believe in my decision and I'm sticking with it all the way through. Plus, I have Seth and my family sticking with me through it all so I know I can do this.

"I think breakfast is ready" Seth said as he stood up from the bed before lifting me up in his arms.

Seth walked us downstairs as I snuggled into his arms inhaling his sweet scent. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, the heavenly scent of waffles, maple syrup, and hot chocolate made it's way to my nose. When we reached the table, Seth sat me down on the chair before taking his place next me. Esme placed a large plate in front of me with a stack of three waffles before placing the bottle of syrup next to the plate. Then she handed me a mug of what I like to call my version of coffee, a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Mom, this smells amazing and no doubt will taste just as amazing" I told Esme as I took a sip of my cocoa.

She beamed at me as I covered my waffles in a mother-load of syrup, "Thank you sweetheart, now eat up, I've got some cleaning to do"

After breakfast, we went to Azzy's house to help her pack for her move to Tacoma for her first semester of college at the University of Washington. Mason was there to help as well since he was also going to the same university, in fact, their plan was that they share an apartment together while they attend college.

"Wait! Don't close the trunk yet, we have this last box" Mason shouted as I just about had the trunk closed.

"Mason, I swear that better be the last box or else" I threatened as we shoved the box with the other boxes crowding the now full trunk.

He raised his hands in surrender, "Don't worry that was the last box in the house."

"Good." I slammed the trunk door down and beamed, "There! Azzy your all packed up and ready to head out"

Azzy squealed before hugging me tightly, "Thank you! I'm so excited. This is going to be amazing, just me, Mason, and the college life."

I grinned, "Your going to have an amazing time. Your going to call me when you get there and if Mason doesn't treat you right, call me and I'll be there in a flash with a baseball bat and ice cream."

We laughed before we hugged each other one more time. Azzy pulled back before wiping her eyes and wrapping her arm around Mason's waist as he did the same around Azzy.

"Well, this is it. Good luck you guys and don't forget to call when you get there, got it?" I said.

She nodded, "Don't worry, I won't forget to call you later. Good luck with Seth and make sure that he learns how not to hog up all the food."

I giggled, "Thanks and I will. Bye Azzy, bye Mason!"

They got into their car and Mason started the car. "Bye Lily! Bye Seth! See you soon!" Azzy shouted out the car window as they drove off. Seth and I stood there watching as the dark blue car drove off down the road till it soon disappeared from sight.

Seth gave me one last squeeze before taking my hand in his and leading me to our car. We got in and headed home to where I was to spend the day with the family before I was to become one of my family.

*+*+*+*+(At the Cullen Household)*+*+*+*+*+*

"Oh Lily, the apartment is even more wonderful then it was last month! We're almost finished unpacking we just have to finish with the little things." Azzy told me excitedly as she filled me in on her unpacking adventures.

"You did get the bedroom fixed first? That's the most important thing to finish before the kitchen." I told her seriously.

She scoffed, "Well duh! I know what needs to get done first. So we finished the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathroom and tomorrow, we'll be working on the living room and the walls."

"Good. Sounds amazing Az, and on the bright side, this will be your first night with Mase and I know it will be amazing. I speak from experience with Seth." I giggled.

She laughed, "Thanks for that Lily. Now I got to go, Mason wants to take me out and I still have to find out what to wear!"

"Where's he taking you?"

"I'm not sure, he's keeping it a secret but he said to dress in something semi-formal!"

"Go into your closet, I packed this so I know it's there, but get the green blouse with the flower pin, then find the black skirt you wore for graduation. Also, get the dark green flats, curl your hair in loose curls, light makeup, one small necklace, those earrings your dad gave you for your birthday and there is your outfit for your date tonight."

I heard a small rustle in the phone before Azzy started talking again, "Oh my, thank you so much Lily! I'll call you tomorrow bye!"

"Bye Azzy and good luck" I giggled before hanging up.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and by the sparks I felt I knew it was my Seth, "Everything good with Azzy and Mason?"

I nodded, "Yep, they're all good. Mason is taking Azzy out tonight for a celebration for finishing most of the apartment"

He nodded, "That sounds good. You all ready now?"

I looked up into his eyes, "More then ready. Let's do this."

*+*+*+*+*+*+*(SPOV three days later)*+*+*+*+*+*+*

The last three days have been so nerve wracking as I watched my Lily wither in pain. I was worried because she didn't really make a sound besides her occasional whimpers. What scared me the most though was the first day, she wouldn't move. She wouldn't talk, twitch, nothing! She just lied there looking almost dead which caused my heart to break several times.

I've sat here for the last three days, never leaving my Lily's side, my hand wrapped around hers so I could feel the transformation of her skin. Carlisle and Esme have told me that she'll be fine if I leave her for a few minutes but I wasn't taking any chances. Edward told me that he went through the same long wait when Bella was changed so he knew how I felt. Emmett and Rosalie stay downstairs or in they're room to distract themselves while Alice thinks of outfits will go with Lily's new complexion or attempts to get me to leave the room.

"Seth" Alice's bell-like voice broke through my thoughts and my gaze on Lily, "Come on you need to change and most importantly, shower. You stink worse than you usual wolf stink"

I chuckled halfheartedly, "Thanks Alice, but I'm fine."

I heard her sigh, "Seth, I know your fine, and I know you don't want to leave her but do think she'll be happy when she realizes that you sat here for three days, without food, shower and a new change of clothes?"

"Fine" I sighed, I knew she was right. Lily would kill me if I wasn't decent and fed.

"Yay! Alright, I laid out an outfit on the bed and Esme will bring in lunch when you finished with your shower" She said before skipping out of the room.

I chuckled before I looked at my angel who was reaching the last round of the transformation. Her face was contorted in pain but she was looking even more beautiful than ever. My heart ached as I heard her whimper. I kissed her forehead and cheeks before walking upstairs to our room.

As Alice had said, a dark gray t-shirt and dark wash jeans lied on the bed while a pair of black vans sat on the floor by the bed. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower before drying off and changing into the clothes. There was a knock on the door as I slipped on my shoes.

"Here you go sweetheart. I hope you like it. I also just checked in on Lily before I came in and she's doing just fine. Her heart is starting to speed up so it's just a little over twenty minutes according to Carlisle." Esme said as she handed me a tray with a ham sandwich and a can of coke.

"Thanks Esme, not just for the food, but for everything" I told her as I took the tray.

She beamed before giving me a hug, "Your welcome Seth. Now eat up, you have a wife to see."

I grinned as she walked out and I scarfed my sandwich down in four bites and washing it down with the coke realizing just how hungry I was. Then I took the tray downstairs to the kitchen, quickly cleaned up and headed back upstairs to Carlisle's office. I opened the door to see the whole family in the room.

"Is it almost time?" I asked as I made my way to my chair next to Lily.

"Yep, her heart rate has increased tremendously since you left. She's turning out great." Carlisle informed me.

I grinned, of course she was turning out great, she's Lily and Lily is just full on amazing. It took a minute for me to realize that Alice had dressed her while I was gone as well. "Your welcome!" Oh Alice. She dressed her in a red plaid dress, black flats, a dark gray shrug, her locket and her signature black rose clip.

"Five seconds!" Alice squealed.

I beamed as I looked over at my Lily to see her eyes flutter open. Soon, bright crimson met brown and it was time for a new beginning.

* * *

**Okay! So as i said up on top, this is the last chapter and i'm sorry it's total crap. It would be slightly better but i had so much to fit in and my life is total crap right now, for those who read the author's note in Miracles Do Come True will know part of the reason but other things such as school and other stuff came up and i'm about to explode. But! Despite my not wanting to continuing, i sucked it up and i put this up because i reread y'alls reviews and it gave me a boost. So again sorry that it's so late but life just wanted to beat me up.**

**Soo...moving on, what do y'all think? be honest, i can take it. if you think its crap, tell me. if you absolutely love it, tell me. whatever you think, just please review.**

**Okay, this is the last chapter, next is the epilogue which i'm writing as you read this and i hope to have it up soon.**

**Those Who Reviewed(^_^=PQ):**

***Werewolves say hola**

***shawD**

***anti-princess**

***DareBare13^_^**

***Minnie Valentine**

***Thefluffypuff^_^**

***team-twilight95^_^**

***cloverriot96^_^**

***MayFairy^_^**

***rosalinda316^_^**

**Last time's PQ was...Emily! Thanks to those who reviewed and those who both reviewed and answered the PQ.**

**Now this time's PQ is..._"I'll be back to normal in half an hour, anyone would have done the same, what with Jake and Ness- I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would've sucked." _(Breaking Dawn, Chapter 23)**

**There you go! Take a good guess and i'll update soon! probably sometime this month before March definitely. **

**Until Next Time!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-rosalindathevamp  
**


	23. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *crying in a corner***

**Edward: *points to me* What's up with her?**

**Jasper: she's upset because the story is over**

**Seth: What?**

**Jasper: yeah, after today, it's over**

**Me: Shut it! I can hear you guys**

**Emmett: *hugs me* It's okay, just say it and you can write the squeal**

**Me: *sniffles* okay, I don't own Twilight but I do own Lily, Blake, Azzy and Mason!**

**

* * *

****Epilogue**

**?POV(Take a guess on who)**

"This is amazing!" The girl shouted as she jumped from the window towards her wolf, who stood just below waiting for her to come down so they could start hunting like they usually do on every Friday after her transformation.

The wolf beamed brightly as he took the girl in his arms, "Your amazing, my angel". He dug his face into her hair inhaling her scent as the girl snuggled deeper in his arms.

Oh how I wanted to gag at the sight of the two below me.

I looked down at the photograph in my hand and soon tears started well up in my eyes. The small puffs of white snow threatened to destroy the image of love in the picture. There were two figures, one a man of tall stature, the other a woman who stood at the man's shoulder. The man's arms were wrapped around the woman's waist, both smiling so hard, their smiles threatened to break their faces in half. The man had dark brown hair that looked like he attempted to tame it but his hair wasn't having it, his eyes were a bright chocolate brown that could bring the woman to her knees just by looking at her, his features were soft and filled with joy as he held the love of his life in his arms. The woman had long blonde hair that was curled to her shoulder, her eyes were a bight blue that sparkled with such intensity of pure happiness the man would succumb to her every wish and her face was beaming with pure joy. He wore a black tux that seemed to executed his beauty perfectly while the woman wore a extravagant white gown that hugged her figure bringing out her elegance in wonders. The photo was in black in white but it had a sepia coating that made the memory so dear to me, I couldn't bare to part with it. It was the happiest day of my life. My wedding day.

When I think of my wedding day, I think of the man of dreams, the man who loves me, the love of my life, my soul mate. My Ross was a great man, he was a man of promise. He was perfect, intelligent, hubris, stubborn, sweet, strong yet gentle and most of all, he was mine. Ross loved me and our family more than anything in the world, but then he let that girl get in the way of our family and it tore us apart.

I loved him more than the world itself but when he started to talk about the girl, I got so frustrated and angry. We never argued as bad as we did that day. It was horrible but he wouldn't stop talking about that girl and I got so mad, we both said things that were awful but I will forever regret what I said. Of course now, because of that wretched girl, I will never have the chance to tell him how sorry I was for saying such awful words and how I didn't mean any of what I said, the insults, the profanity, any of it. I regretted it all. Sadly though, he will never know of my regret because of the girl.

That girl. The Cullen girl. A figure of beauty but more of a figure of death. She ruined my life the day she was born. Her and her desirable blood that could give strength to the one to drink it. If only the man from the market wouldn't have said anything, my Ross would be here right now and we wouldn't have any problems besides were to move next or where we were going to feed. But of course life never works like that and turns against me by taking the one thing that kept me sane in this world besides Joshua.

"Ah! Seth!" The girl's squeals brought me out of my thoughts and I glared at her form beneath me.

That girl was brought me to this stage of pain and that girl was going to realize that you don't mess with me. When you do, things happen...bad things.

* * *

**There you have it! **

**There is the epilogue to my first story ever, _Who To Trust_! I'm so excited to have reached this far and am so sad to see coming to a close. But! I was having an internal debate with myself the other day and I figured, this squeal will be so amazing, it'll top this one by a long shot. What did y'all think? Also, any suggestions for the squeal title? I need ideas. Anyways...please review!**

**If any of you noticed the date, this story ended a year after it started exactly! February 13, 2010(Began)-February 13, 2011(Ended)!  
**

**Oh! Before I forget, any one who reads _Miracles_ will be happy to know, I'm going to update sometime in the middle of march because I'm still trying to adjust to my life at the moment. So look for it!**

**Thanks so much for reading this! It means the world to me that you read this and that my lonely days locked up in my room were not completely stupid. Again thank you so much!**

**Those who reviewed[:)=PQ]**

***MayFairy :)**

***Jazzys Mistress**

***futurecullen26 :)**

***Twicullenfan96 :)**

***Julia-loves-Seth-Clearwater :)**

**Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes me all giddy inside.**

**Okay, last puppy question of this story is...What was your favorite part of this story? I would love to hear y'all guys' feedback on my writing.**

**Again, thank you so much! See you guys soon on either the squeal of this one or on _Miracles Do Come True_!**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp**


	24. SEQUELS UP!

**Authors Note:**

**Alright guys, sequels up! It's called, _Don't Trust Her_, for now anyway until I think of something else but for right now, BAM! Hope y'all enjoy this and of course hope y'all are ready for some awesomeness! ^_^ oh yeah, I'm so excited for this.**

**Sequel Info:**

**Title: _Don't Trust Her_**

**Rating: T**

**Quick Sum: ****You know, you would think that after destroying a psycho vampire, warding off a jealous blonde barbie, finding love,&turning into a vampire, life would be pretty sweet right? Wrong, in fact, it gets worse. *No Summary at the moment, later though* Seth/OC **

**Summary: Finally a vampire, Lily Clearwater and the gang go on with life as usual, you know, living life and being chased down by a psycho vengeful vampire mate. After almost being killed, Lily is saved by a mysterious girl who claims to want to help her get rid of Melina. Should they trust her? Seth doesn't think so. Read this awesome sequel filled with humor, angst(sort of I suck at writing it but I'll try), tears, fights, betrayal, and most importantly...FLUFF!**

**Check it out guys, I'm so excited for this next installment of the **_**Who To Trust **_**family. Also keep a look out cause I hope to have a series of one-shots(it'll be in one whole story) about the little things mentioned but never happened, sweet moments between friends, more fluff and stuff like that. So keep an eye out! **

**Until Next Time**

**~*Read&Review*~**

**-Rosalindathevamp**


End file.
